Dragon Feathers
by WhiteLightBlackNight
Summary: AU. Issei is taken in by the Gigori and is trained by Azazel, with all his newfound power Issei feels as though he could take on the world, can he or is he just power drunk. Issei x Raynare, Issei x Harem, Strong Issei, Smart Issei, Fem Vali! No lemons, if you want them go read a lemon story... a few limes though
1. Welcome to the family

**I've read quite a few Raynare X Issei fics and I enjoyed most of them, for example: DxD: The destroyer of heaven and Heart of a Dragon and many more, so I wanted to try this. There will be harem and I have decided on members: Raynare (main), Fem Vali, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis (adult form coz I don't like loli's), Le Fay, Ravel (Maybe) and Tiamat. If yjhjou have anymore suggestions leave them in reviews, ENJOY.**

"I-Ise-kun, w-would you..." Yuuma had tears streaming from her eyes, Issei had no idea what to do, did he cause this or was it something else?

"Yuuma-chan, whats wrong? Was it me, did I do something wrong? Please tell me whats wrong with you" Issei said, desperate to find out what was wrong.

Black wings and feathers appeared from Yuuma's back, her outfit changed changed from her casual attire to sexy S&M wear, which caused Issei's nose to bleed profusely. Yuuma still had tears streaming from eyes, she formed a spear of light in her hand and aimed it at Issei's stomach, her aim falterd.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-chan, w-what are doing" Issei asked in fear.

"Ise-kun, I'm so sorry" Yuuma pulled the spear back, she was going to throw it at Issei, this was the end he was going to die.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Yuuma ran over to Issei and hugged him, she wrapped her wings around him, as though he was her young. Issei had no idea what was going on, was she part raven. All he knew was there is a beautiful woman hugging him as tightly as possible. Yuuma looked down at him with her new, more mature looking face, she spoke in a more sexy yet soft voice.

"Ise-kun, my real name is Raynare, I'm a fallen angel and God, Devils, all mythologies are real"

Issei tried to process this, I mean he had just been told that God, Devils and all religion was real and one being of these mythologies is holding him in her arms, his brain was going into freaking meltdown!

"Ise-kun, you have an extremly strong power inside you called a sacred gear and my master is intrested in it and you, come with me" Raynare said.

She flew off with Issei in her arms, she held him tight, his face was inbetween her breasts, Issei had no idea what was happening but all he knew was he was in a womanly heaven right now! They made a rather dramatic landing and entered a old abandoned church, there was a small, blonde-haired girl wearing Gothic Lolita attire, a very busty woman with blue hair that wore skimpy business attire and was incredibly beautiful and lastly there was a rather tall man, wearing a fedora and trench coat. They turned and looked at Issei.

"Ara, Raynare picked up a new pet have you, he's so cute!" the blue-haired girl walked up to Issei and rubbed his cheek "Name's Kalawarner, what's your name handsome"

"I-I-Issei" Issei replied blushing, he was shocked, scared and happy a woman of such beauty and bust called him handsome.

"Aww, such a cute name for a cute guy, can I call you Ise" she said.

Issei nodded before Raynare spoke with annoyence in her voice "Back off Kala, Issei is MY boyfriend"

"Aww, can't I flirt with him, I mean he's sooo cute! Hey Ise call me Kala-chan!

Issei turned round and looked at Raynare with surprised eyes, the mere mention of the word "boyfriend" was enough to make the boy as happy as can be.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend"

"Well yeah, why I not be your girlfriend" she said smiling.

"Well, I assumed since you were going to kill me, you wouldn't want to be my girlfriend" Raynare put a sad face on, she kneeled down and hugged Issei.

"Why do you think I was crying? I don't want to kill you, your my Ise-kun"

"Alright Raynare, enough mushy shit are we taking him to Azazel or what" the fedora wearing man said.

Issei looked at him with a bit of annoyencewhile Raynare stared daggers at him. The blonde-haired girl spoke up.

"Wow, way to kill the moment Donahseek you ass"

"Shut up Mittelt"

Raynare spoke to Issei again.

"Okay Ise-kun, I'm going to take you to my boss Azazel okay"

Issei nodded.

"Alright lets go, oh and by the way can you call me Ray?" Issei nodded.

Raynare grabbed Issei and teleported to an office along with Mittelt, Donahseek and Kalawarner. They appeared in front of a well built man, who had blonde and black hair. He was a reading porn mag, which caused a huge lecherous grin to form on Issei's face, which got him a smack on the head from Mittelt.

"Azazel-sama, we brought the Sekiryuutei to you" they all said in unison.

Azazel looked up from his magasine in surprise, he looked at our perverted hero, got up and spoke.

"So Raynare, it was who nabbed him, well done I'll reward you later" he said lechrously, which caused Raynare to frown.

"Sorry Azazel-sama, I belong to the Sekiryuutei, in mind body and soul"

"Now there's a surprise. Sekiryuutei, do you seek power or knowledge"

"Um, neither" Issei replied.

"I see, I guess you want women huh?"

Issei nodded.

"Hahahaha, kid, I wanted the same when I was your age money, woman and all the free sex possible"

Issei looked up at him in surprise and smiled.

"And I got all of that, but I also gained power and knowledge and look at me now, leader of the Fallen Angels, kid if you aim for both you'll get women trust me" Azazel said.

"I am at your command Sensei, I will do what you wish of me" Issei said, feeling as though there was no choice.

"Good, now you'll dedicate most of your time to training but I guess you can use saturdays or sundays to spend tim with Raynare, kid by the time I'm done with you, you'll be the strongest Sekiryuutei there ever was"

Issei smiled "Thank you sensei, I promise I won't disapoint" Issei said with determination.

"Good, now there is one thing left to do (A/N: I do know that Fallen can turn humans, but I don't know how so I'm making this little bit up) kid, what's your name"

"Hyoudou Issei"

"Well then Issei, welcome to our family, one more thing your human with no notible ancestory, so I'll have to make you a fallen angel to unlock your latent power easier"

Azazel took a feather from one of his wings and poured some magical energy into, he ripped of Issei's shirt and placed the feather in the middle, a black light flooded the office, Issei's body levitated slightly in the air, two big black wings sprouted from his back, black feathers flew around the room, Issei landed his wings were bigger than any normal fallen and had streaks of red through the feathers, Issei looked at his wings in awe, he loved them they beautiful, more beautiful than breasts in his eyes.

"T-Thank you sensei"

"I see you have red streaks through them, a sign of the dragon inside you"

"D-Dragon?!"

"Come on kid, take a walk with me I'll explain everything"

 **1 Month Later**

"Hey Azazel! I'm here to continue my training! Where the hell are you!" Issei walked through the Gigori, looking for his teacher, him and Azazel had formed a friendly teacher, student relationship, Issei was so used training with Azazel he didn't expect to be trained by anyone else, until today, he went to where him and Azazel usually trained and was about to open the door but Ddraig spoke first.

 **[Partner, wait don't open that door]**

'What is it Ddraig' Issei spoke in his mind.

 **[I sense the Hakuryuukou behind that door, be on your guard Partner]**

'Thanks for the warning Partner' Issei opened the door to find Azazel sitting with a white-haired female, with the biggest breasts he had ever seen, she was dressed in a black jacket, gray tank top, black jeans and black boots. She was beautiful, it was a beauty he had never seen before, this told Issei she was the Hakuryuukou, she had the aura of a dragon just like he did. He approached her, she was far more powerful than he was, sure he had [Balance Breaker] and could hold it for 3 weeks but she was on a WHOLE different level. He approached her further until he stood in front of her and Azazel.

"So this is my rival, huh Azazel, he's cute, I'll give him that, so kid how strong are you" she said seductivly.

"I guess I'm strong but I'm nothing compared to you gorgeous" he replied.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere kid"

"Who's flattering who, I have a girlfriend, I just told the truth, if anything your trying to flatter me by calling me cute" he retorted.

"Ufufu, maybe it's that extremly strong dragon aura your radiating, it could attract even me!"

"Issei, this is Vali Lucifer, the Hakuryuukou and your rival" Azazel said.

"Lucifer huh? I'm guessing from your aura your part devil, part human decended from the Lucifer line"

"Quite astute, Issei-san, can you guess why I'm here"

"Please, call me Issei, and I'm guessing your here to either kill me or train me"

"Once again, very astute, I'm here to train you, I'm going to make you as strong as me so when we do finnaly fight, one of us will die gloriusly in battle!"

'Great she's a battle fanatic this'll be fun' Issei thought to himself.

"Well Val-chan, shall we spar"

The two stepped into the middle of the large training hall, each summoned their sacred gears.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

A surprisingly feminine versionof scale appeared around Vali, of course it was pure white and blue ge,s all over it.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Issei's scale mail appeared around him, it was huge and made him look like a body builder.

"Come on Val-chan, lets do it"

Issei rushed at Vali and threw a strong punch which connected woth her gut causing her to stumble back a bit, Vali counterd hard with a spin kick to the jaw which threw Issei through a wall. Issei recoverd and charged her straight for Vali who was ready for the counter, to surprise Issei jumped and floated above her, he held out his arms.

"Auto Dragon Bullet"

Hundreds of medium sized balls of dragonic energy spewed from Issei's hand, hitting Vali as though she was the target of a fully automatic machine gun. After his onslaught of Dragon Bullets was over Vali speed back up in the air and continusley punched Issei the stomach.

 **[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]**

Issei fell tp the ground in pain, his power being leached away was a horrid feeling.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Issei regained his power and quickly rushed for Vali, he kneed her in chin the before clasping his hands together and bringing them down on Vali's head. Vali quickly got up and dashed for her rival-in-red, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boooost!]**

Issei was full of power, he zipped behind Vali and kicked her in the back of her head, he then sweep kicked her and got her on the ground and held her by the neck.

"Alright ladies thats enough, Issei, you did fucking amazing, I'm proud son, Vali better luck next time" Azazel left the room.

The two rivals sat together and chatted.

"I got lucky, plus you were holding back, I could tell"

"Yeah, I was but you have amazing potential, train with me and you'll become strong enough to kill even the Maou"

Issei shook Vali's hand

"Got yourself a deal Val-chan" Vali gave Issei a peck on the cheek before running off. Raynare entered the room.

"Hi darling~! Who was that?"

"That was the Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer and she just kissed my cheek, I am very scared"

"Don't be, you've got me, I'll protect you"

"Yeah right"

 **3 Months later**

Today was Issei's last day at the Gigoroi, he had been training his ass off for 4 months straight, he could use [ **Balance Breaker]** for one year and could maintain **[Juggernaut Drive]** for 6 months. Issei going back home to his parents, he had kinda forgotten about them, so they kinda reported him missing. Issei and Raynare, who was latched to his arm, got to the door of Issei's house and they knocked it hard. They door flew open and Issei's mother stood there with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I-Issei, is that really you?"

"Yes its me, okaa-sama" he said, he broke the hold Raynare has on his arm and brought his mum into a bone-crushing hug which his mother returned. He broke the hug.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course"

Issei, Raynare who was in her human form, Issei's mother and father sat on the two sofas in the living room.

"Issei, what happened to you, where did you go?" his mother asked.

"Well okaa-sama, I was kidnapped by a bunch of woman, who trained my body so I could be used as an underground boxer **(A/N: yes I know this excuse is horrible)** but I escaped with the help of Yuuma here" Issei said, knowing this excuse was the shitest he could think of

"Well at least it wasn't that bad, so Yuuma you helped Issei escape"

Raynare spoke "Yes Mrs. Hyoudou, I helped my Issei escspe" Raynare's human form was different, she was taller, kept her bust size and her curvaceous figure.

"Thank you very much, we are in your debt" both of Issei's parents said.

"Well I do know a way you could pay off that debt" Raynare said slyly.

"How?"

"Let me stay here with my Ise-kun!"

Both his parents looked at each other in shock. Did a girl seriously want to stay with there pervert son.

"Yuuma, we have to warn Issei is a bit of a pervert"

Raynare put on a slightly seductive voice "I know, but I really don't mind"

"Well if you don't mind then, we'd be happy to let you stay"

"Yay, thank you so much, you've made me so happy!"

 **The Next Day**

Issei and Raynare walked through the school gates and got confused, shocked and surprised stares from everyone, they could also here slight whispers.

"Is that Hyoudou"

"No way isn't he dead"

"Who is that girl with him, are they together"

"There linking arms they must be"

"Does anyone else think Hyoudou got really hot"

"Yeah, he cuter than Kiba-kun"

Issei ignored all the comments and kept walking. He got to his class and sat in his seat, while Ratnare waited ouside because she was new.

"Yo Issei, that really you" a voice asked.

The voice belonged to Matsuda, one of his perverted friends, behind him was Motohama.

"Yeah its me, what do you want" Issei replied.

"Where the hell have you been" Motohama asked.

Issei lowered his voice "I was being trained and sold as a sex slave, I have sex more times than you can count, I know everything about sex and know how to satistfy a woman to the point that she screams oit in ecstasy" said Issei, coming up with all that on the spot.

The Duo fainted on the spot and Issei laughed his ass off. The teacher walked into the classroom and her eyes widened at the sight of Issei.

"Well Hyoudou, it's nice to see you again, where have you been all this time" the teacher asked.

"Thats none of your business, sensei" Issei said quite annoyed.

"Okay, you didn't have to be rude"

The teacher stood up the front of the class and spoke.

"Alright class, today we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself!"

'Yuuma' walked through the door in her new human form, she got whistles from all the boys and all the girls looked at her in awe.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuma Amano, please take care of me, also I'm Ise-kun's girlfriend!"

Issei smashed his head off the table, multiple times. He got evil looks filled with killing intent from guys all around the room, even from some girls. 'Yumma' sat behind Issei.

 **Lunch, ORC**

"Akeno do you sense that"

"Hai buchou, they're fallen angels"

Rias thought for a moment "I want you to bring them here"

"Hai buchou"

 **I sincerly hope this was good, if you have any suggestions for harem members leave them in a review, although I will make this clear: RIAS WILL NOT BE IN ISSEI'S HAREM.**

 **Read, Review and most of all ENJOY**


	2. Wings and a Cross

Raynare was sitting in Issei's lap in the middle of class which was drawing stares from everyone, Issei was blushing quite heavily even though his training had turned him into quite the hardass. Ray's arms were wrapped tightly around Issei's neck, she nuzzeled her head into Issei's rather muscular chest, she had a look of pure bliss on her face as though nothing else could make her happier. Issei rubbed the back of her hair lovingly. Raynare looked up at Issei with a slight blush and love in her eyes, Issei knew what she wanted and he fully intended to give it to her. He moved in closer and pressed his lips gentely against hers, it was only the second kiss they ever shared and it was beautiful. Issei was gentle, he didn't force her, as many people in the room who were watching expected him to do, he just kissed her and she kissed back. They broke away.

"Ise-kun, that was amazing" Raynare said with love in her voice.

Issei chuckled "I tried, for you baby"

They looked around and saw everyone was staring at them.

"Why don't you take picture it'll last longer" Ray shouted at the class.

One girl spoke up, Issei identified her as Kiriyuu Aika "Why are you with Hyoudou, he's a perv and he'll try to sleep with you first chance he gets"

Before Issei could say anything, Raynare retorted.

"And. So what if he's a perv, I don't mind! He's the nicest, kindest, gentlest person I've met, he would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else! I love him and I won't let you or anyone be mean and unfair to him just because he's a little perverted!"

Everyone in class just stared at Raynare as she nuzzeled her head into Issei's chest, she had made them all feel bad about how they treated him. The girls had slight looks of guilt on there faces, except those who were in the Kendo club, they still hated him for all his peeking. The door of the class swung open and there stood Akeno Himejima, Kuoh 2nd best Onee-san. She spoke only to Raynare and Issei "Hyoudou-san, Amano-san, Rias Gremory would like to speak with both of you personally, would you please follow me to the old school building"

Issei replied with a smirk "Of course, please lead the way, Himejima-senpai"

Akeno led Issei and Raynare to the old school building, they entered what Akeno called the "club room". It was a rather big room with two red leather sofas and table in the middle, there was a desk at end at the far end of the room, at the desk sat Rias Gremory, Kouh's greatest Onee-san. She appeared to be doing paperwork, she looked up from her work when she heard Raynare and Issei enter the room. She kept a stern look on her face.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory" she said rather sweetly.

"Yeah, I know. Name's Issei Hyoudou"

"I'm Yuuma, Yuuma Amano"

Rias smiled and spoke once again but in a, what one would call, disgusted tone.

"What are you two!"

"I have no idea what you mean Rias-senpai"

Rias was getting more angry every second, these two were mocking her and she woild not stand for it.

"You know exactly what I mean Hyoudou, both of you have the stench of fallen angels all over you, now I'll ask again, what are you" Rias said practicly fuming at this point.

"Whats a fallen angel?" Issei asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Rias shouted.

"Jesus princess, calm the fuck down. You wanna know what I am so badly, fine, I'll tell you"

Issei gave her a smile before revealing his wings, which were now six in total. Raynare done the same thing, revealing her true form and her wings which were four in total. Rias took notice of the red streaks in Issei's feathers, she couldn't even come up with an idea of what they represented or if they represented anything.

"I thought you were fallen, now can I ask why your here" Rias asked.

"I'm here because I need an education, just like you and the rest of your peerage" Issei replied.

Raynare spoke up "I'm here because I can't stand being away from Ise-kun"

"Wait a minute, four months ago I sent someone from my peerage to follow you Issei, she saw you try and kill Issei"

Raynare happy face quickly turned into a sad one "Please don't remined me of that, I couldn't and didn't want to do it, now drop the subject"

Issei put his arm around Raynare's waist and brought her closer to him, he held her close to try and comfort her because whenever she thinks about that day she cries.

"Is that all or do you want to pry more into our business and keep making Ray cry" Issei said aggresivly.

"I'm sorry" Rias said.

Issei gave her an aggresive look before turning to Akeno with warm smile on his, he looked around room, there was no one else here, good.

"Himejima-senpai, I want you to know something, I know what you are"

A sad look came to Akeno's face, why did he have to bring up her past.

"And I want you to know, I think nothing of it, I think your awesome, and the fact that your a hybrid is really cool" Issei then lowered his voice to a small whisper "I've got a bit of dragon in me so you're not alone"

Akeno widened her eyes, Issei winked at her and spoke again.

"Its okay Himejima-senpai, you aren't looked down upon by any fallen"

A few tears fell from Akeno's eyes, she wrapped her arms around Issei.

"Thank you Issei, you're so kind"

"No problem" Issei turned to Rias and bowed "Goodbye Rias-senpai, Sister of the Maou"

Issei and Raynare left the room, Raynare transformed back into Yuuma, they walked back to class and began talking to each other.

"That was fun wasn't it" Issei said.

"What did you say to Akeno"

"I thought you heard me"

"What did you whisper in her ear"

"I told her I was part dragon"

"Part dragon? Are you really?"

"Not by blood, but I gave up an eye to Ddraig"

"WHAT, WHEN?"

"I was sparring with Vali and we took it to far, she ripped my eye out and Ddraig replaced it, look closer, my left eye is red instead brown"

Raynare looked closer, his left eye was indeed crimson red.

"Thats pretty cool, just another thing to add to my list of why I'm attracted to you"

 ** _*Flashback two months ago*_**

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Issei charged for Vali and he spin kicked her, she caught it and countered with a kick to his groin which caused Issei to scream with pain. Vali slammed Issei into the ground and whailed on him, punching him in the face and stomach. The battle got the the better of her and she hit Issei so hard she forced him out of [Balance Breaker]. One of the shards of Issei's helmet fell into his left eye. Vali powered down from her [Balance Breaker] and tried to take it out carefully but ended up ripping Issei's eye out!

"ARRRRRGHH, HOLY SHIT, THIS FUCKING HURTS!"

Blood spewed from Issei's eye socket and got all over Vali's beautiful face.

 **[It's alright partner I'll fix it]**

A new crimson red eye appeared in Issei's eye socket, he grinned, punched Vali in the face and kicked her in the stomach, she countered by twisting his leg and punching him in his stomach.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

 **12:00AM Issei's house.**

Issei was sitting on his computer, dicking around on the internet, playing ero games and watching porn, while Raynare slept in his bed soundly.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Issei looked over to the source of the knocking, his window, at the window flew Vali wearing skimpy clothes, her bust almost flying out of her top, her skirt was too short for words. Issei opened the window and Vali flew in.

"Hi Issei" she said seductivly.

"H-Hey Val-chan, how's it going"

"Not bad, how is the eye"

"Better"

"Alright Issei lets cut the bullshit"

Vali grabbed Issei and threw him against his bedroom wall, she grabbed his hair and kissed him fiercly, Issei struggled but Vali's grip was way to strong. She grabbed Issei's hand and made him gropenher breast, they were so soft, Issei loved the feeling. He pushed Vali off him.

"Val-chan we can't-"

"Call me by real name, Valerie (A/N: since I made female I thought I'd make Vali a nickname) and why can't we do this" Vali asked.

"Because, I'm dating Ray and I love her plus you're the Hakuryuukou and I'm the Sekiryuutei, we're opposites, opposing excistences, we're meant to fight and kill each other, not have one fall in love with the other"

Vali sat on the end of Issei's bed almost crying, her head was in her hands. Issei sat next to her a stroked her white hair.

"Listen Valerie, I like you, I really do and if I wasn't with Ray I'd take you in a heartbeat, but what I don't understand is why you like me"

Vali looked up and spoke.

"Issei, your kind and sweet, your strong, so strong it scares me, I mean first time we met, you beat me, I may have been holding back but I expected to still beat you, I don't care about our opposing exsictences, God is dead, we could do anything we want"

"Valerie I-"

Raynare woke up and saw Issei and Vali.

"Issei, Vali, whats happening?"

Vali had an idea, an idea that was sure to work.

"Ray, can Issei have a harem, please?"

Issei and Raynare turned to Vali with looks that said "what the fuck"

Raynare replied "Sure why not, if it keeps him happy, then I'm fine with it" Raynare said with a smile.

"Wait, do I get any choice in this"

Both girls shouted "NO!"

"So Issei, wanna have some fun" Vali said.

"Yeah, lets do it Issei"

Issei's nose bled and bled as both undressed, theyy both pushed Issei down onto his back, they climed on top of him and had there dirty, yet passionate way with him.

 **Morning**

Issei's mother walked up the stairs to wake up Issei and Yuuma, when she went to Yuuma's room, she wasn't there which was quite odd so she went to Issei's room, what she saw horrified her. She found Issei stark naked next to Yuuma and a very busty girl with long white hair, who were also completely naked.

"Issei, what the hell is this!"

Issei woke up and saw his mother standing over him with a look of pure horror. Before he could say anything Vali pulled him back into bed and pressed his head between her massive chest. He stuggled for air but Vali would not let him free. Raynare woke up and explained the situation to Mrs. Hyoudou.

"So this girl is in love with my son and your sharing him?"

"Yup!" Raynare said.

"Wow, you must be the most forgiving girl I've ever met"

"Also, can you let her stay here, she kinda needs a place to stay"

"Um, okay"

"Great! I'll go tell Vali"

 **Hours Later, Old Abandoned Church**

A small blonde-haired nun walked through an old church, the church was dark, damp and most of all a reck. She had expected a few people to greet her but she was alone, in the dark. The nun heard a flap of wings behind her, black feathers with red streaks flew in front of her. She turned around and saw a well built man with brown messy hair which also had slight red streaks through it. He had a warm smile on his face which the nun thought was genuinly kind. The man approched her, he kneeled down in front of her and stroked her hair.

"You're Asia Argento, aren't you"

The blonde nodded.

"Good, I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'd like to introduce you to my associates"

Four other black winged people appeared behind Issei, three girls and a man.

"Asia-chan, these are my associates, the man is Donahseek, the little girl is Mittelt, the girl with the blue hair is Kalawarner and the girl in the revealing leather is my girlfriend Raynare. We're here to take care of you, we want you to feel comfortable here, so if you need anything just ask" Issei said with a large smile.

"Thank you Issei-san"

"Raynare, honey could you please take Asia-chan to her bedroom" Issei asked her nicely.

"Of course sugar, Asia-chan follow me"

Raynare led Asia to her room. Issei turned to his fallen bretheren but as soon as he turned around he got a face full of breast from Kalawarner.

"Ahhh Ise, I've wanted to do that forever"

Kalawarner had her arms around Issei and his face was inbetween her breast. Issei broke free.

"Alright, serious talk time, this girl is very important, we need to keep her safe and secure"

"What if she finds out about our plan" Donahseek asked.

"She won't if you fat mouth shut, same goes for you Mittelt" Issei said.

"And you Kala-chan, don't act pervy around her, again she needs to feel comfortable or she'll suspect something, got it!"

"Hai Issei" They shouted.

Issei walked away, lifted the pew from the front of the church and walked down the stairs under it. He came to a chamber with stairs leading to a large platform, in the middle of the platform was a giant cross, the cross was meant for... Asia. Issei looked up at the cross and made fist over his chest.

'Soon honey, Twilight Healing will be yours and you'll never be hurt again I promise, I will not let anyone hurt you'

 **[You're seriously going through with it aren't you, you're going to kill the girl and take her Sacred Gear]**

'If it means protecting Raynare, I would kill even my parents'

 **[The hell happened to you kid]**

'I changed'

 **[Thats for sure]**

 **Elsewhere**

'Issei, he's a fallen angel so he could have been lying, but something so sincere was in his eyes, maybe he knows Otou-sama, its highly likely he does. Could he be decieving me or is truely a kind and gentle soul, only time will tell'

 **And chapter 2 is done~! I sincerly hope you enjoyed, Irina and Kiyome are being added to the harem. I hope you liked the kinda, sorta twist I put in there with Asia.**

 **Read, Review and ENJOY**


	3. Twilight will be yours!

"Raynare-sama, I have a question" Asia asked.

"Of course Asia-chan, ask away" Raynare replied with a smile.

"Why am I here"

Raynare kept her smile "We fallen always welcome those who have been excomunicated from the church, we welcome you with open arms"

Asia gave a genuine smile "Thank you Raynare-sama"

"No problem" Raynare left the room and sighed, why did she have to help kill someone so sweet, so innocent, so kind. It baffeled her that Issei would even think about it. Although, Twilight Healing didn't sound too bad now did it. She let out a cruel chuckle before going to the main room of the church. She found Kalawarner on top of Issei trying to kiss him, she dashed over and pulled her off Issei.

"What did I tell you Kala: no trying to kiss Issei!"

Kalawarner replied "Oh come on, your sharing him with Vali, why not me!"

"Because, you won't be able leave him alone and show restraint, Vali can"

"Pleeease Ray" Kalawarner was practicly begging at this point.

Ray thought for minute, of she allowed this then Issei might be happier but then Issei might be stolen away from her, but then again the loyalty he'd shown to her was undeniable. Even when Vali, her and Issei were having sex, most of his love went to Ray, so he would probably never leave her.

"Sure, why the fuck not, more fun for me"

Issei spoke up "No choice in this one either huh"

"Nope" both girls said.

Kala took her chance and kissed Issei as passionatly as she could, although it went on a bit to long because by the time she broke away, Issei was out of breath.

Kala looked as though she had never been happier.

"Ise-kun, can I talk to you about Asia" Ray asked.

Issei face quickly turned cold "Yeah, what about her"

"Why are we doing this to her?"

"Because we need her Sacred Gear"

"Why?" she asked, genuinly curious.

"Remember when I first entered **[Juggernaut Drive]"**

 ***2 Months Ago, April 3rd, 01:00AM***

"Are you ready for this Issei"

"Azazel, you seriously think I can do this? I mean this is an Ultimate Class Stray Devil we're talking about, I could die" Issei said, fear in his voice.

"Issei you seriously think that the Gremory girl can do this, no you're the Sekiryuutei, you're the one that can do it, I want you to take Raynare along with you incase your badly injured and need someone to fly your ass out of there"

Raynare entered the room, she took Issei's hand and teleported them both to the location of the devil, it was a forest, highly dense, full of tall trees, although Issei was sure by the end of the fight there would be no forest left. Issei sensed the devil out, when he found it, he found a cute girl around the age of twenty. It transformed into a beast, about 7ft 3inches, it had claws for hand and blood dripping from its mouth. Its legs were grossly muscled and green. The mere sight of the creature discusted Issei to no end.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Issei charged for the beast, the beast went to counter but Issei zipped round the back of the beast and punched it in the back of the head repeatedly. The beast dissapeared in front of Issei's eyes and swung its claws at him, it tore open Issei's chest and forced him out of **[Balance Breaker].**

'Heh heh, so this is it huh. This is where I die, at least I died in battle, honourably' Issei thought.

The beast raised his claws, Issei closed his eyes ready for death... nothing... he felt nothing. Issei opened his eyes... what he saw... almost killed him inside. Raynare stood in front of him, she took the full force of the attack, her chest completely ripped open, her gorgeous face almost destroyed.

"RAAYNAAAAAAAAARE" Issei screamed.

Issei was angry and distraught at the same time he looked the beast straight in the eye and it backed away, it could feel his aura.

 **[Do you want the power do destroy the one who hurt her]** a voice spoke.

'Yes'

 **[NO PARTNER DON'T]** Ddraig shouted.

 **[That power is now yours]** the voice said.

Issei began to chant "I, who is about to awaken am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream" I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination and I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"

Issei grew, he went into **[Balance Breaker]** but was more dragon like,his feet grew into dragons feet, his hands turned into dragon claws, his head turned into a dragons head and huge wings appeared from his back. Issei roared loudly.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Booost!]**

The middle of Issei's armour opened up.

[ **Longinus Smasher]**

A giant beam of dragon energy was shot from Issei's chest, it hit the devil dead on, the devil was completely destroyed.

 **5 minutes ago**

"Vali I want you to watch Issei and I want you to take a good healer with you, knowing Issei and Raynare they'll get hurt, badly" Azazel said.

Vali nodded, she flew to her appartment.

"Kuroka, I need you to come with me. A... very dear friend might be in trouble"

"Mou, I was just about to take a nap too, nyaa"

"No joking around Kuroka, I need you"

"Fine, where is this friend of yours"

"The forrest, 5 miles outside of town"

Kuroka teleported herself and Vali to the location of Issei, Vali almost fell to her knees when she saw Issei, he was in **[Juggernaut Drive].**

"Is that the Sekiryuutei?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, yes it is" she said through tears.

"Is HE your dear friend"

Vali nodded "And now he's going to die"

"But why are you so concerned, aren't you meant to kill him"

"Kuroka... I love him"

"Well in that case let's go save him"

Vali flew into the air and surveyed the situation, she saw an almost dead Raynare. She flew back down.

"Kuroka, get that fallen angel, while I try and get Issei save Issei" Vali ordered.

Kuroka nodded.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise" Vali chanted.

She entered **[Juggernaut Drive]** and dashed for Issei, she puched him in his gut, she done a backflip and kicked him in the jaw. Her hands clasped with and they pushed each other.

"Issei wake up! Its Vali! I won't be able to cope if you die! Issei, I LOVE YOU, WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Vali poured all her power into her arms she pushed back Issei and began to divide his power.

 **[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]**

Vali took so much of Issei's power but to no avail, he just got it all back by boosting again.

 **Meanwhile**

Kuroka was healing up the almost dead fallen, good thing her healing skill was pretty good. The fallen woke up and saw a busty neko looking down at her.

"What happened?" the fallen asked.

"You got tore up pretty badly, whats your name, nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

"Raynare"

"Nice to meet you nyaa, I'm Kuroka"

"The stray?"

"Yup, I'm here with Vali" Kuroka pointed toward the ongoing battle between the to Heavenly Dragons

"Is that... Issei!"

"Yep"

"I need to go help him!"

"Wait stop, going over there means death you won't survive" Kuroka said in a rare serious tone.

"I DON'T CARE, I NEED TO HELP MY ISSEI!"

Kuroka was genuinly surprised "Is he that important to you, is he truely worth the risk?"

"Yes, he's worth everything"

Raynare flew off toward the battle leaving a stunned Kuroka.

"ISSEI, ITS ME, RAYNARE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, COME BACK TO ME, I NEED YOU!"

Issei looked up at the distraught fallen and roared he dashed for her but Vali knocked him back down to the ground, Raynare flew on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Issei, if you die here, I'll fade away, without you my life has no meaning, I love you come back to me"

Issei roared again but before he got up Vali punched him in the face. Raynare had one idea left, she would use his perverse nature to get through to him. She undone the very little that covered her breasts.

"Issei, there all yours, my twins are yours to play with and to suck on but only if you come back to me" Raynare said seductivly.

"R-Ray's... Oppai... mine"

"Yes Issei there yours"

"Oppai... Ray..."

Issei's armour disapeared, his eyes snapped open and he saw Raynare sitting on top of him, bare-breasted and crying.

"Issei you came back"

Before Issei knew it he was being hugged to death by two girls, Vali and Raynare. When he broke free, he thanked Kuroka for her help and vowed he would pay her back. After this event transpired he took a two week vacation.

 ***Present day***

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"That devil fucked you up pretty badly, I don't wanna see that again, thats why we're taking her Sacred Gear, I'm giving it to you, so you can heal whenever you need to. Thats the last I want to hear of it"

Ray sighed, at least his intentions were pure but not his actions. If he was going to do this she'll stand by him, even if she doesn't like it. They had to go to school tomorrow which meant leaving Asia alone with Donahseek, Mittelt and Kala, that didn't sit well with Issei but he reluctantly accepted it, although if anything happened to Asia he was going to kill them; well maybe not Kala.

 **School Grounds, The next day**

"Issei, Yuuma, wait up!"

The duo turned around and saw Akeno runnuing toward them. She had a happy look on her face.

"Hi Ise-kun, hi Yuuma-chan"

"Um, hey Akeno, whats up"

"I thought about what you said to me" Akeno said smiling.

"Ok, so what do you want"

"I like you Ise-kun"

"L-Like me, wait what're you saying"

"I think your awesome and I really want to hang around you more and be friends"

A grin formed on Issei's face "Of course... Akeno-chan, I'd love to be your friend!"

"Great, can we all eat lunch together?"

Yuuma chimed in "Yes of course, see you at lunch Akeno-chan"

The couple parted ways with Akeno, with evil smiles on there faces.

"Our plan is working perfectly dear, soon enough we'll have that Gremory girls entire peerage wrapped around our finger, with the exception of the knight, there is no way he'll join us"

"Thats true, what about the Sitri girls?"

"No one with huge potential is in her peerage, so we can ignore her"

"One more question dear, did you mean what you said to Akeno?"

"Yeah, I legitametly do think she is awesome, a hybrid fallen angel, that is both a masochist and a sadist, that cool in my book" Issei said with a grin.

 **Lunch**

"Ise-kun, Yuuma-chan! Come over and eat!" Akeno shouted happily.

The three sat under a tree in the shade, protected from the scorching sun. Akeno and Yuuma were both clinging to one of Issei's arms. Both were trying to feed Issei but he was having none of that, he broke free of both girls and whispered under his breath "Dragon Shield" An invisible barrier shielded Issei from the two love-struck girls.

"Ise-kun, we got a new girl in class today, she had white-hair and a bigger bust size than me, do you know her?" Akeno asked.

"Oh her, thats Valerie, but call her Vali, she's the Hakuryuukou but don't worry even though I'm the Sekriyuutei, she won't fight me"

"Your the Sekiryuutei?"

"Damn staight, I'm the biggest player Sekriyuutei you'll ever meet, I even made the Hakuryuukou fall in love with me!"

"Seriously!"

"Yup!"

"My Issei sure is a stud, making fallen, devils and dragons alike love him" Yuuma chimed in.

"Ugh, don't remined me" Issei said as the trio shared a laugh.

Not known to them, the tree they had sat under was next to the ORC and Rias could here everything, why would Akeno hang out with fallen angels let alone cling to one. It was all so confusing. Koneko and Yuuto sat on the sofas, while Rias held her fist over her heart.

'Has Akeno fallen in love with a fallen angel, how could this happen, she hates them more than anything' Rias thought to herself.

"Buchou are you okay, you seem distressed" Yuuto asked.

"I'm worried Yuuto, worried about Akeno and if those to fallen angels will attack us"

"Fallen angels? Don't worry, I'll cut them up into tiny little pieces" Yuuto said aggresivly.

"Yuuto, you won't be able to beat them, maybe the girl but the boy: Issei, will destroy you"

Koneko looked out of the window and sniffed, she gasped and her eyes widened.

'H-He smells like Onee-chan, but why would he know her?'

"Koneko, what's wrong"

"Nothing Buchou"

 **Midnight abandoned church, Cross chamber**

Asia was chained to the cross, she wore night wear and was barley conscious, the cross began to glow green as it began to remove her Sacred Gear, Asia screamed, it was ear piercing, her scream could be heard a mile away. She had tears flowing from her eyes. She looked at Issei who was looking up at her with an evil grin. A green ball of light came out of her body, in the middle of the light were two rings. As the Sacred Gear left her body her eyes became lifeless and her body, limp. Issei took the rings in his hand and passed them to Raynare, she let the light go inside her, two rings appeared on her hands, she hugged Issei. Asia fell from the cross.

"Is...sei-san, why... would you... do this?"

"I needed your Sacred Gear plain and simple"

"I thought... you were... a good... fallen... angel but your... just as evil... as devils... are"

"Hurry up and die girl, you annoy me with your incessant chatter"

"I... hoped... you could... have been... my... first... friend"

"Shut up you worm!" Issei shouted rather loudly.

"But... you... killed me... I couldn't... been so... wrong. I... pray... that... God... curses you... Issei Hyoudou"

"Too bad God is dead"

This last sentence was enough to crush Asia before she became cold. Her body lifeless, nothing was left of her. Issei picked up her body. He made a proper grave for her and buried her in the ground. The grave read: Here lies: Asia Argento, Saviour of Raynare, the fallen angel. Issei left the grave alone to stand in the forest just outside the church... forever.

 **Chapter 3 done~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also please leave me feedback on how I handeled Asia's death it would really help out for future deaths. In regardes to the harem, I am thinking about Yakasa and Konou but I'm not too sure yet. Also exepect Kuroka to show up somehow next chater.**

 **Read, Review and most of all ENJOY** ~!


	4. Phenex appears!

**So... chapter 3. Okay, first off I'd like to appologize about the way I handeled Asia's death. It was rushed and pretty stupid. Second is regerding how Issei acted, the version of Issei I'm writing is fun in public but he will be a little more evil when he's not around friends and family (not including the fallen angels). I realise I made Issei a bit clichè and I'm sorry but don't worry, Issei is going to be a better person but still an Anti-hero. Starting from this chapter, he will start to warm up to people like Koneko and Kiba, with a little help from a cat.**

A woman with a buxom figure, wearing a very loose black kimono with black hair strolled down the streets of Kuoh. It was night about, 2:30am. She was trying to find the Ki of a young man she had met only three times before. It wasn't a particularly hard job to do, she found him almost the instant she found his street. His house was average size and had about three bedrooms. There were two other Ki's, one belonged to a fallen angel, the other to a dragon. The woman used her powers to teleport into Issei's room, in his bed were two girls, Vali and Raynare. The woman looked around the room to find Issei but he wasn't there, she sensed him out again, he was the roof. She sprouted her devil wings and flew up to the roof, she found Issei sitting over the edge with a sad look on his face. The woman sat next to Issei.

"Issei nyaa, its good to see you again"

Issei turned his head, he saw Kuroka and a sad smile came to his face.

"Hi Kuro-chan"

"Whats up with you?" Kuroka asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Oh come on, I can smell the sadness on you"

Issei sighed heavily "I done something... horrible and the worst part is... I don't even care"

"What did you do"

"I.. I killed an innocent girl, she was so pure. I forcefully removed her Sacred Gear and gave it to Raynare. I done something so immoral, said so many horrid things, I even crushed her last shred of hope just before she died"

"My god... I don't what to say" Kuroka said.

"I can't even go a minute without feeling guilty"

Kuroka hugged Issei tightly, she gently stroked his hair. She wipped away his tears and kissed his forehead. Kuroka could be gentle and caring when she wanted to.

"Now now Issei-kun, no mate of mine will be deppressed, nyaa!"

Issei looked up at Kuroka with a confused face "Mate?"

"Yes, I've decided your going to be my mate, nyaa. I want a strong mate with unique genes and I found that in you, I'm going to rebuild my race using you, nyaa!"

Issei simply smiled. Kuroka purred and kept stroking Issei's hair.

"Now Issei-kun, put your lovely smile back on that cute face of yours"

Issei smiled as believably as he could, which satistfied Kuroka.

"So why did you actually come Kuro-chan"

"Well being honest" Kuroka licked Issei's face "I came to take your virginity, nyaa. But I think Vali and Raynare done that before I could get to you, nyaa"

Issei chuckled a little.

"If you really want to, I guess we could give it a go" Issei said.

"Tempting offer nyaa, but I since the girls are in your bed, I'll pass nyaa"

"Tell you what, if can get you pardoned, how 'bout I give you a load kittens, hell a whole litter" Issei said.

A massive smile came to Kuroka's face "I want nine, no ten, no eleven, I want eleven kittens, nyaa"

"It might take me a while but I'll get it done" Issei said.

"Thank you Issei" Kuroka said as she hugged him.

Issei flew in through his bedroom window, he found Raynare awake sitting on his computer chair.

"So you plan on having kids with Kuroka" Raynare said with a bit of annoyence in her voice.

"Trust me, I plan on having a kid with you too honey, nothing would bring me more happiness" Issei said.

He picked up Ray from the chair and kissed her long and passionatly. The kiss was enough to make Raynare forgive him. It was beautiful, although he was a virgin until a few nights ago and had never even kissed a girl until a few months ago, he was somehow the best guy Raynare ever kissed. The couple broke away and saw the blushes on each of there faces.

"So what were you two talking about anyway, y'know aside from the whole kid thing" Ray asked.

Anger grew on Issei's face before he shook it off.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey, don't worry I'm not planning on running away with a cat"

"Good, I was getting worried, now come to bed, me and Vali need our Issei pillow"

Issei climbed over Vali and sat inbetween her and Raynare, soon before he fell asleep he was being suffocated by breasts.

 **Morning, Kuoh Academy**

Vali, Yuuma and Issei sat together in the shade in silence, which they must admit they were enjoying. But there silence was broken by Kuoh's 3rd favourite Onee-san: Souna Shitori. She pointed at Issei.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?"

"Why yes I am, now what could you want with an innocent pervert like me?" Issei said with innocent smile.

"Have been speaking to Rias Gremory?"

Issei sighed "Yes Miss. Sitri, I have indeed, now if your here to spout the whole "what are you" thing don't bother"

Sona gasped a little "You know my real name?"

"Of course I do. You didn't think Azazel would send me back to school with out any knowledge POTENTIAL enemies did you"

"I guess not, are you a threat"

"Only if your a threat to me, being honest I don't really care petty fighting between fallen angels and devils"

"Well at least your honest"

Issei sensed a two powerful energys, one was Maou level and the other was... unfamilier. They were coming from the old school building. Issei spoke up again.

"Okay, who wants to go check out those powerful energys?"

Vali's hand shot straight up into the air and Yuuma put hers up half-heartedly.

The trio said goodbye to Sona before heading off to the old school building, when they entered the club room they saw two new people, a man with blonde hair and a well built figure. The other was a buxom woman with silver-hair. The woman noticed the trio enter the room and she spoke "Fallen angels, allow me to destroy them"

Before Rias could say anything, the woman had shot a huge fire ball at Issei, Yuuma and Vali. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear "Dragon Shot" the energy beam hit the fire ball and it exploded.

"So you are the Maou level energy I sensed, that attack was pretty powerful, I'm very impressed" Issei said with cocky smile.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou and I am indeed a fallen angel, I mean you no harm"

"I see, I am sorry about my outburst, with the current times I had to assume your an enemy. My name is Grayfia and I am maid in service of the House of Gremory"

The blonde-haired man ignored Issei. He was trying to kiss Rias against her will, as much as Issei didn't like Rias, he already hated this asshole.

"Come now Rias, Raiser won't hurt you, you should kiss your future husband"

Rias kept refusing, this man: Raiser, got impatiant he grabbed Rias' hand and pulled her in for a kiss, he was an inch away from Rias' face before Issei pulled him away. Raiser was getting angry.

"Listen "buddy" not to be rude, the lady doesn't want to kiss you, now back off" Issei said in very threatening toan.

Raiser almost exploded.

"Who do you think you are you fallen angel filth, I am Raiser Phenex of the notorious House of Phenex, I looked down on little shits like you. Who are you to dare give me an order?!"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am..." Issei smirked "The Sekiryuutei"

Everyone in the room except Akeno and Grayfia gasped.

"Ha, the Sekiryuutei, I bet you don't even know how to use [Balance Breaker]" Raiser mocked.

Issei stayed silent for a bit before turning to Grayfia.

"Grayfia-sama, what do you know of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear"

Grayfia replied "I know at their full power they can kill Gods, they also have the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion sealed within, I also know of forbbiden move called [Juggernaut Drive], where the full power of the Heavenly Dragon inside is awakened"

Issei's smirk became bigger.

"Do you know the chant to activate this ability"

"Yes, I believe I have read it somewhere before"

"I, who am about to awaken, am the heavenly dragon-"

Raiser stepped in, out of fear "Okay Sekriyuutei, no need to go that far"

"Okay fine, but don't test me Phenex"

Grayfia spoke up "Ojou-sama, if you continue to refuse, your brother has came to the decision you will settle this in a rating game"

Rias smiled "I accept, it'll be a good chance humiliate you Raiser"

Raiser simply laughed "You think your peerage of four can match my peerage/harem of fifteen"

The seal of Phenex appeared on the floor, a large light enveloped the room, fifteen figures appeared from the light, Issei sensed there power, the queen and one bishop appeared the most powerful, the bishops aura seemed familier, when Issei finally figured it out, he was disgusted.

"You are disgusting Phenex, putting your own family in your little harem" Issei spat out.

"I put my little sister in my peerage because she was bored, I don't have a thing for my sister"

Issei walked over to the little blonde-haired bishop, her hairs done in the style of drills. He kneeled down and spoke in a soft voice.

"Are you okay Milady, he hasn't down anything to hurt you has he, because if he has, I'll hurt him"

The little girl spoke "No he hasn't done anything, but... thanks for the concern I guess"

Issei stood beside Raynare again and stayed silent.

"Ojou-sama, you'll be given a 2 week training period considering the size of your peerage"

"Thank you Grayfia"

Raiser cupped Rias' chin "When you lose my dear, you will be all mine"

"I will never be yours, I'd sooner kill myself" Rias spat out.

Raiser turns to Rias' peerage "I bid you farewell"

Raiser dissappeared along with his peerage, leaving only Issei's group, Rias' peerage and Grayfia.

"Now that he's gone I can leave, see you later" Issei said, he left taking Vali and Raynare with him.

"Ojou-sama, whats your relationship with the Sekriyuutei?"

"I'm not very friendly with him, neither are Kiba and Koneko, Akeno is a different case however. Yesterday I saw her with Issei, she was clinging to him and acting like his wife"

Grayfia nodded and left. Suddenly Issei walked into the room with Vali.

"Rias-senpai, we may not be on very good terms but I can train your peerage, I don't like you, lets make that clear but I hate that Phenex bastard and I want to see him lose. Both me and Valerie will train you if you accept"

Rias thought it over for a minute, she turned to her peerage, Akeno was nodding her head excitedly, Koneko was also nodding her head enthusiasticly, for her own reasons and Kiba shrugged.

"Very well, but what is she going to do?" directing her question at Vali.

"Valerie here is faaar stronger than I am, plus she's the Hakuryuukou"

Rias' eyes widened.

"The Hakuryuukou? Aren't you supposed to kill each other?" Vali tensed up.

"I could never hurt my Issei he's far too important to me" Vali said, hugging Issei tightly, his face planted between her breasts.

Rias didn't know what to say, so she simply sighed.

"Okay, meet us here tomorrow and we'll go to our training camp" Rias said unethusiasticly.

Issei and Vali turned to leave but before they did Issei spoke in a very slight evil tone "I'm going to break all of you"

Issei and Vali left. Rias turned to Akeno and looked at her with a stern face.

"Whats your relationship with Issei?"

"I like him, whenever he's around I get butterflies and my whole world brightens. I wonder could this be love?"

"Love? He's a fallen angel! You of all people should know they're not to be trusted!"

"I know but he's kind fallen angel, he was so nice to me, even though most fallen hate half-breeds"

Rias sighed, she turned to Koneko "And you, why are you so enthusiastic?"

"...smells good... also smells like Onee-san... want to ask him..."

"What do you mean, he smells like your sister?"

"...Kuroka's scent is on him... need to know why"

"Well when you find out, tell me and I'll report it to Onii-san"

"What about you Kiba? What do you make of him?

"To me, he's the same as any other fallen angel, evil and vile"

 **Issei's house, Issei's bedroom**

"Do you really want to train them" Ray asked.

"Sure, why not, it's a good chance to show off a little, and you know I like showing off, don't 'cha honey" Issei replied.

"Well thats true, fine you can go, but you have to do three things for me"

"Yeah, okay, shoot"

"No.1: I'm coming with you. No.2: I want six wings by summer. No.3: You have to make out with me, right now" Ray said seductively.

"Easy enough" Issei said. He grabbed Ray's arm and pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss. Issei stroked Ray's hair. Soon enough, there tounge's intertwined. The couple explored one anothers mouth, Ray being the dominate one, being a fallen angel sure does have it's perks when it comes to experience. The couple broke away, strings of saliva still connected on there lips. Ray was satistfied, she pulled Issei of the chair he was sitting in, she pinned him down on the bed and kissed his neck. Issei gropped her chest. Ray moaned in pleasure. The door swung open, in the doorframe stood a jealous Vali and Issei's grinning father.

"So Issei, when can we expect grandchildren" Issei's father asked lecherousy.

"Shut up you old freak" Issei threw his alarm clock at his father, it hit him square in face and was enough to knock the poor man out.

Issei picked up his father and threw him down the stairs and yelled to his mother "TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

When Issei got to his room he found a new addition, his favourite cat Kuroka sat on his bed. Issei smiled widely.

"How's my favourite cat? Nyaa" Issei said mimicking Kuroka.

"Fine, nyaa. Ray's been telling me your going to train the Gremory girl and her peerage"

"Yup, I'm guessing your here about Shirone"

"Yeah, please make her strong and if you can help her embrace her nekoshou power" Kuroka said, breaking her playful personality.

Issei hugged Kuroka tightly, leaving Ray and Vali jealous.

"Don't worry kitty, I'll train her. I also have the feeling she can smell you on me"

"Ufufufufu, nyaa. And we haven't even done anything yet"

"Yet" Issei emphasised, which got a few laughes from everyone except Ray.

 **Chapter 4 is done~! So again sorry for chapter 3. I realise that might have destroyed the story for people, so I tried to make this as good as possible. Also thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, happy doesn't describe how it makes me fell.**


	5. Training and Acceptance

**Hey there, I'm back with another chapter of this god-awful story. A word of warning: Raynare might be a Tsundere (the abuse part) in this chapter, simply because I've really got into Zero no Tsukaima and I think Saito and Louise's relationship is hillarious and cute. I'm not trying to replicate it, I just want to put a few elements in. I know changing Ray's personality might annoy people but we never saw much of her personality anyway, all we know is she's a sadistic bitch, that may be into S &M amd probably enjoys sex as much as Kuroka. You guys/girls can probably tell this isn't that Ray so I thought I could twist her personality a bit. Another warning, for all you Bleach fans, I'm stealing a bit of Kisuke's training ENJOY~!**

The day was dark and damp, it was about 6:50am and The Occult Research Club stood at the school gates awaiting the arrival of there trainer: Hyoudou Issei. Rias didn't love the idea of a fallen angel training her but a dragon on the other hand didn't sound too bad for a trainer. Akeno was ecstatic; a full two weeks with Issei, she had never been happier. Koneko had her usual stoic expression but she was slightly happy that she could finally ask Issei about Kuroka. Kiba was a little anxious, a fallen angel was training him, he loathed the idea, if Issei got out of hand Kiba would destroy him.

'He's late, where could he be?' Rias thought 'If he skips out on us, I'll kill him'

 **Underworld, Sirzechs office**

"This is a pretty odd request Issei"

"I know Maou-sama but I need to have all his things, including his journal"

"You understand that this puts you under suspision of consorting with stray devils"

"Yes, I do but if it means I can help a friend, I'd do anything"

"Fine" Sirzechs conjured up all of the items Issei had requested. Issei took the journal from the pile and quickly flicked through it. He stopped at a page and gasped.

"Listen to this" Issei said, he contiued and read a passage from the journal "Experiments on the Nekoshou Kuroka have been a success, she is over flowing with power. The exeriments on her younger sister will begin tomorrow, I hope they all go as planned" Issei finished reading the passage, Sirzechs' face had a look of disgust on it.

Issei continued reading "The experements on the Nekoshou Shirone are coming along poorly, she resists all treatment. No matter how much pain I enflict upon her, she does not give in and let me perform my experements" Issei kept reading, he started a new passage "I have reason to believe that Kuroka may be plotting to kill me, maybe because of the pain her sister went through, I'll have to be more careful"

Sirzechs spoke "Thats enough Issei, I'm glad you came to me with this. Kuroka will be given an official pardon, now that her actions have been justified. She is to move into your home"

"What? Why my home? You understand I'm her chosen mate, God knows what she'll do to me"

Sirzechs gave a cheesy yet lechrous smile "Thats your problem"

"I hate you, you know that" Issei said as he used magic to teleport away.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! Because of you Rias is going to go through hellish training!"

"Make sure Ria-tan gets strong, won't you"

"Sure"

 **School gates, 7:00am**

Raynare stood with the ORC and Vali, awaiting her Issei's arrival. Her eyes often trailed to Akeno, she was the daughter of Baraquiel, she should be bowing to her not standing next to her as if she was some aquaintance. Issei appeared in front of the group, just as he was about to greet the group, he tripped up and his face landed in Akeno's breasts. A tick mark formed on Ray's head.

"Ara ara~! Getting bold aren't you Issei" Akeno said holding Issei's head inbetween her chest, while blushing.

When Akeno let Issei go, his nose was bleeding and he had a lecherous look on his face.

"ISSEI, YOU BAKA!" Ray dived for Issei, she kicked him in the jaw.

"No perving on girls unless there me or Vali, GOT IT!"

Issei raised a hand from where he lay on the ground, he gave her a thumbs up sign. Issei got up and was questioned by Rias.

"Where the hell have you been, your twenty minutes late!"

"Dealing with something"

"Dealing with what?"

Issei said nothing, he turned to Koneko and winked at her. Koneko eyes widened a little before going back to her usual stoic expresion.

"Something important to me, something to do with a good friend, thats all I'm saying"

"How can I trust you if you don't tell me"

Issei sighed "I was speaking to your big brother, Ria-tan" Rias almost lost it when he used her pet name but she remained composed.

"Right, are we going to keep standing here like a bunch jackasses or are we going to actually go train!" Vali shouted.

"Okay, we're going to my private estate in the mountains"

 **Hours later, 2:00pm**

Raynare was walking up a steep hill with a huge load of over two hundred pounds on her back, she felt like back was going to break in two. Issei walked by her with a bag triple the size of hers, walking at twice her pace.

"Keep up honey" Issei taunted.

"Baka Issei" Ray insulted.

Vali walked by Ray with a bag double the size of Issei's.

"First one to the top gets to fuck Issei tonight"

"VALI, YOU BITCH, DON'T YOU TOUCH MY ISSEI!" Ray screamed.

Ray gathered all her strength and ran up the hill but by the time she got there it was far too late. Vali was standing at the top of hill with Issei's face inbetween her breasts.

"Sorry Ray, looks like I'm taking Ise-koi for a looong, hard ride tonight"

"Koi?"

"Oh come on Ise-koi, do you expect me; the girl who loves you the most, to adress you any other way"

Ray's face scrunched up then turned into anger "Baka Issei, baka Vali, baka Issei, baka Vali, baka Issei, baka Vali!"

"Now now Raynare, jealousy doesn't get you anywhere. You agreed to let Issei have a harem, its your own fault" taunted Vali.

Akeno chirped up "Actually, I was up here first"

"But you didn't carry a load" Vali retorted.

"That wasn't a rule"

Vali couldn't come up with a retort, she gave up. Akeno grabbed Issei and planted his face between her breasts. Issei planted his hands on both Akeno's breasts and pushed himself off her, causing Akeno to moan in pleasure.

"Alright enough bullshit! Pretty boy, hone your sword skills, we'll spar at the end of day, also try to work on your defence! Koneko, you'll be training directly under me and Vali! Akeno, two words: HOLY LIGHTNING! Princess, I dug up this book from the Bael librarys it'll tell you everything you need to know, also try to replicate Ruin the Extinct!"

Kiba butted in "Why do we have to take orders from you?"

"Because if you don't, your precious princess will be violated by fried chicken!"

"...Issei-senpai, why am I training directly under you?"

"Because Kuroka asked me to"

Before Rias could day a thing Issei spoke again "Akeno, after I'm done with Koneko, I want you to come to my room, I need to have a SERIOUS talk with you. Now boys and girls, GET TRAINING!"

Issei waited until everyone was gone, Koneko stood next to him as did Vali.

"Issei-senpai what did y-" Issei chopped the back of Koneko's neck, she fell unconscious.

 **Hours later, dark forest. About 4:30pm.**

Koneko awoke in dark forest, it was dense and murky. Rain poured, thuder shook the skies and lightning struck the ground. She was lying in a mud puddle, her skirt half torn. She looked around and saw Issei and Vali sitting in a tree. Issei's arm was around Vali's waist. Vali kissed Issei's cheek and dashed for Koneko. She threw a punch that landed on her face, Koneko tried to counter but she was far too slow, Vali kicked Koneko in the jaw and she went flying into a tree.

"Pathetic, how do you expect to protect Rias with your level of strength" Vali taunted.

Koneko rushed for Vali, she even managed to connect a punch on her face. When she threw another another punch, Vali caught it and crushed her fist. Koneko screamed in pain.

"You lack resolve, when you evade: I'm afraid of dying, when you try to protect someone its: I'm afraid they'll die and when you attack its: I'm afraid to kill"

Koneko jumped in the air and tried to kick Vali. Vali caught the kick and threw Koneko away.

"Thats wrong when you evade it should be: I'm not going to die, when you protect someone it should be: they're not going to die and when you attack it should be: kill!"

Vali threw a punch into Koneko's face, but to her surprise Koneko caught it, she looked up at Vali. Vali saw the killing intent in her eyes. Vali smiled. Koneko punched Vali in the face which caused her to fly back into a tree. Vali powered up a bit and zipped behind Koneko she landed two kicks in her sides and backflip kick to the back of her head, knocking Koneko to the ground.

"Koneko, no... Shirone! If you want to have chance in hell of beating Vali, you have to embrace your nekoshou abilities! Use senjutsu and BEAT VALI!"

Koneko tried to put these memories behind her and embrace her power but she couldn't she fell on her knees and held both her arms, she had tears running down her face.

"Shirone, you won't embrace your power because of what Kuroka did... but you don't know the truth. KUROKA KILLED YOUR MASTER TO PROTECT YOU! YOUR MASTER WAS EXPERIMENTING ON YOU AND CAUSING YOU GREAT PAIN, SO KUROKA KILLED HIM!"

Koneko looked up at Issei, his face was deadly serious and the look in his eyes was one of honesty. Koneko wiped the tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes and focused, she could feel the power flowing through her veins. Her eyelids snapped open, Vali saw Koneko's power surge through her, her eyes lit up. White cat ears appeared on her head and a tail appeared from her backside. Issei smiled genuinly. Koneko summoned ki in her hands and threw it at Vali. It hit Vali dead on and caused some pretty heavy damage. Taking advantage of Vali's vulnerability, Koneko rushed for her but Vali stopped the attacks and knocked out Koneko.

"Damn, she's strong, is your pet angel around, because she needs to heal me" Vali said.

"RAY, STOP HIDING! COME OUT AND HEAL VALI!"

Ray flew down from a tree she was hiding in. She quickly used Twilight Healing and healed Vali to the best of her ability. Images of Asia on the cross flashed through Issei's mind. A look of sadness appeared on his face but he quickly shook it away.

 **Training resort, dining room**

"Where are those four, I hope Issei hasn't hurt Koneko too bad" Rias said.

"Don't worry Buchou, Ise-kun is kind, he wouldn't hurt Koneko" Akeno replied.

The door to the room burst open, the people who entered were Issei, Vali, who still had some bad burns and Ray.

"Where is Koneko?!"

"She's upstairs, unconscious" Issei replied.

"What did you do my precious rook!?"

Issei put a proud smile on "Go upstairs and look, you'll be very happy"

Rias ran upstairs to Koneko's room, she was lying unconscious with loads of bruises and cuts, she noticed that Koneko was sleeping with a cute smile... and she had her ears and tail out. Rias ran back down stairs and questioned Issei.

"How did you do it, tell me now"

"Simple, I put her under alot of pressure, pushed her past her limit and told her the truth about her past" Issei said with a goofy grin.

"Well to be specific Valerie done it. I'm so proud of you Valerie, you done good"

"Thank you Issei, thank you so much"

"Its no problem, glad to help"

"Ise-kun, I hope that invitation to your room is still valid" Akeno said seductivly.

Issei's face turned serious "Yes, it is, actually I'd like you to come with me right now"

Issei got up from the gablw and went up stairs to his room, Akeno followed him. Issei fell onto his bed, sending Akeno the wrong signal.

"Ara ara~! Ise-kun, you only need to ask"

"Sit down, shut up"

Akeno obeyed his order. She sat in a red leather arm chair and crossed her legs.

"Okay, I want... no I need you to put the past behind you"

"You know nothing about my past, you don't know what I went through"

"In all the time at the Gigori, do you think I didn't meet Baraqiel, he told me about you and Shuri. He told me about how she died. He was crying almost the whole time. He misses you"

"Its his fault okaa-sama died!"

"No it is not! You're father was out on a mission, just because he wasn't there doesn't mean he left Shuri to die! Don't be stupid!"

"But he left us"

"He wasn't there because he couldn't be! That doesn't give you a reason to hate him! If you truely believe that it is his fault, fine. But if you don't embrace your fallen side, you'll never be able to beat the Yakatori's queen!"

Before Issei knew it he was face deep in Akeno's bosom for the third time today.

"You always know what to say, don't you Ise-kun. Now about what Vali said, I think you should keep that promise"

Issei's nose bleed like crazy. Akeno kissed Issei passionatly and he kissed back with just as much passion. Issei groped Akeno's chest causing her to moan in pleasure. Issei broke away.

"I've got to do something before we continue"

Issei pulled a journal out from under his bed, he dashed to Koneko's room. He found a pen and paper in a drawer. He left the journal in Koneko's arms and put a note on it that said "Read if you want to know the truth"

Issei dashed back to his room, what he saw almost made him bleed out from his nose. Akeno was lying on his bed naked.

"Come on Ise-kun, ravage me"

 **Downstairs, living room**

Ray was extremly pissed, not only was Akeno allowed to violate her prescious Issei, she wasn't allowed in on it.

"Baka Vali, why did you have to say first to the top fucks Issei"

"Because I thought I was going to win"

Rias walked into the room with a slight smile.

"Hey you guys, where's Akeno"

Vali spoke up "Issei is probably balls deep inside at this point"

"What! Why!"

Ray answered "Because Vali said first to the top of the hill gets to fuck Issei, and Akeno got there first"

Just as Ray finished her sentence they heared moans and screams of exetreme and utter pleasure from upstairs.

"Wow is Issei that good?" Rias asked.

"Well considering Issei lost his virginity a couple days ago, to both me and Vali and it was so hot and amazing we had to sound proof the room, yeah Issei knows how to pleasure a woman" Ray said.

A look of surprise appeared on Vali's face before she shook it off. She left the mansion and flew up the roof. On the roof stood a girl of about eighteen, she had long black hair and a bust that rivaled Vali's. Her eyes where gray and she wore casual clothing: skinny jeans, a tank top and a gray, undone trench coat. She was gorgeous, perhaps the most beautiful person Vali had ever seen.

"Vali"

"Ophis, how are you" Vali said.

"I, am still making the up the Khaos Brigade, are you in"

"I'll help you destroy Great Red, but I want nothing to do with your little terrorist group"

"Do you think you'll be able to defeat Great Red on your own"

"No, thats why I've assembled my own little team, Kuroka, a nekoshou at the height of her power, Bikou, a monkey Yokai decendant of Sun Wukong, Arthur Pendragon, decendant of Morgan Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon, as well as the weilder of Caliburn and his little sister Le Fay Pendragon, who is a excellent witch, she is also good at using forbbiden spells"

"I, think your team is very capable but more would help"

"Well I am very close to the Sekiryuutei, I'm sure he could help" Vali said.

"The Sekiryuutei? I, am very surprised Vali, I did not think you could be able to befriend the Sekiryuutei" Ophis said in her usual monotone.

Vali kicked her feet a little "Well, I, uh, I may have... fell in love with him, his name is Issei"

"..."

"Don't look at me with your emotionless face, I cant help who I fall in love with"

"...I, don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, I'll introduce him to you, ASAP"

Ophis nodded. Vali flew away. She flew past Issei's window and saw him and Akeno fucking like rabbits, she chuckled a bit and flew back into the mansion.

 **Koneko's room 2:30pm**

The sleeping kitty woke from her sleep and felt a book in her hands, she saw a note on it, she read the note.

"Read if you want to know the truth" Koneko opened the book she skimmed through each page, by the time she had finished she was crying.

"Kurokanee-chan, I'm so sorry" Koneko felt a pair of impressive breasts touch her back and warm hands wrap around her.

"It's okay Shirone, I forgive you, I don't want to lose you again" Kuroka said.

The two sisters engaged in a tight embrace before falling asleep together, in each others arms.

 **Morning, training ground.**

Kiba was practising his kendo. He felt a precense behind him, it was Issei.

"What do you want?"

"I never got the chance to spar with you yesterday, Akeno was keeping me busy"

Issei picked up two wooden swords from the ground, he threw one to Kiba. Issei charged at Kiba, there swords colided, Kiba went on the attack. He swung his sword at Issei's head, he blocked and wacked Kiba over the head. Issei hit Kiba in both of his sides then punched him in the face. Kiba dashed full speed at Issei and swung his sword but Issei caught it, Kiba pulled back, the two clashed swords, Issei's far superior strength proved to be Kiba's downfall, Kiba fell back and Issei put his sword at Kiba's throat.

"I win, your speed is excellent and your form and skill are good, but yor strength and defencive techniques need improving, other than that ypur pretty good"

"Issei, who taught you how to fight"

"Vali and Azazel"

Before Kiba could say anything, Issei was gone. Issei flew into his room, Raynare sat on his bed, she grabbed Issei and threw him onto his bed and violently kissed his neck.

"Issei, you baka, you didn't even clean up after yourself"

"I'm sorry honey, I do feel bad, I mean I was practically cheating on you" Issei said sadly.

"Oh shut the fuck up you baka, I said you could have a harem, and by God your having one, as long as I give the okay any girl that you choose can be part of it"

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better"

The couple kissed passionatly, there tongue's intertwined and tried to dominate each other, Issei won the battle, he knew all Ray's dirty little fallen angel tricks.

"Oh Issei, I love you"

"I love you too honey"

Issei's room door burst open, in the doorway stood Rias, Koneko and... Kuroka!

"Issei you done it! You got me pardoned!"

Kuroka jumped on top of Issei, she showered him in kisses.

"My Issei, nyaa. I love you, nyaa. I want my kittens right now all eleven!"

"Onee-chan, I love Issei too!" Koneko jumped on Issei's bed and hugged his arm.

"You two lay off, ISSEI IS MINE!" Ray shouted.

Rias was holding in her laugh "Thats quite the harem you've got there"

"ARGGGHHHHHH, SHUT UP PRINCEEEEESS!"

 **Chapter 5 is done~! I hope you enjoyed, also if you guys and girls can give me some pointers on sword combat it would be highy appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Dragons, Dragon Kings and Dragon Gods

"PATHETIC!" Issei shouted as he blocked a destruction wave.

Rias was at her limit, she felt as though her legs would break if she stood for much longer. She mustered the rest of her strength and fired off the strongest attack she could. Issei blocked with the palm of his hand.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got, you're absolutely pathetic Gremory"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Rias had lost it, she couldn't take his insults anymore. She summoned some destruction energy in her hand and ran at Issei, barley able to stand. She threw a punch which Issei caught, he crushed her fist and broke her hand. Rias screamed in pain.

"You think your a good **[King]** , a good **[King]** should be stronger than their pieces, they should also be the brains. You're smart but when it comes to power, your definetly lacking. Yeah you show potential, but you have the power of a **[Queen],** not a **[King]** "

Rias fainted from the pain. Issei sighed. He picked her up, bridal style and walked to her room, on the way he saw Kiba who drew his sword, the anger on his face grew every second.

"What did you do to Buchou!"

"I pushed her, I insulted her, I caused pain she's never felt, both emotional and physical and I made her feel like she's failing as a **[King]**. Don't worry I'll heal her, she'll be up in no time"

Issei went into Rias' room, he lay her down on her bed and sat at her side. He saw a diary on her dressing table and decided to flick through it. It mostly consisted of being scared over this forced marrige, until the entries started to be about him.

"Dear diary, Hyoudou Issei, is a vulger pervert that eminates great power. He is generaly hated by girls and is given beatings by the Kendo club. I have sent Koneko to stalk him because a fallen angel has asked him out, this could spell trouble if the Gigori takes him in"

Issei read another entry.

"Dear diary, Hyoudou Issei has appeared in school again, after four months, he walked in the school gate with a beautiful black-haired girl who was clinging to his arm, she appears to be his girlfriend. I sent Akeno to bring them to the club room, I found out that they were fallen angels, we should be more weary of him"

Issei read the most recent entry.

"Raiser finally made an appearence to my peerage, he even tried to kiss me! But he was stopped by Issei. Why? He said he doesn't like me but he protected me from Raiser. I'll never understand him, he also promised to train us, I hope he keeps his word"

Issei chuckled a little, he closed the diary and put it back on the dressing table. He decided to look for Akeno. He found her outside practising with her Holy Lightning.

"Hey gorgeous" Issei said.

Akeno turned around and blushed.

"Hey Ise-kun, whats up"

"Just seeing how your training's going. Oh I also have something else to ask you"

"Ask me anything dear"

Issei sighed "So Ray is MAKING have a harem, and I've decided to put girls I like in it, do you want to be part of it?"

"Hmm, sure that amazing, I get to be with all the time right?"

"Of course, now enough talk, lets fight"

Issei dawned the **[Boosted Gear]** gauntlet on his hand and sprouted his wings, Akeno gazed at them in awe. Particularly the red streaks.

"There beautiful" she said with a look of awe on her face.

"I thought so too, now, your stalling come at me with everything you've got"

Akeno summond Holy Lightning in her hands, she threw it at Issei, although she was holding back. Issei deflected with his bare hand. He walked toward Akeno slowly, Akeno powered up and summond more Holy Lightning, this time it came from the sky, Issei held up his gauntlet hand and caught it, he held it in his own hand and threw it straight back at Akeno. Akeno blocked it with some defencive magic. Issei dashed for Akeno, he threw a punch but Akeno dodged it and kicked him in the balls.

"AARRRRGHHH, FUCK, GODDAMN"

"Ise-kun! Are you alright? Would you like me to massage it?"

Issei rolled around on the ground holding his junk. Tears of pain flew from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ise-kun!"

"Don't ***cough* *cough*** worry about it"

Iseei got up, still clutchkng his junk, he kissed Akeno's forehead, causing her to blush wildley. Issei limped away. He was going to check up on Rias, but he bumped into the lovely Kuroka. When she saw Issei her face lit up, a huge smile formed on her face, her neko ears twitched.

"Nyaa, Issei!" She exclaimed happily, she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Kuro-chan, I see your as happy as ever"

"Even more so now that I've finally got my hands on you! Baby-making time!" She said seductivly, yet sleepily.

"Oh hell no, lets save that for later" Issei ran away, he stopped and turned his head "Oh yeah, you're to move into my house, orders from the Maou!" He ran away again.

"Uh uh, I'm coming with you" Kuroka followed him to Rias' room.

Kuroka looked at Rias in shock, she had cuts and bruises all over her face, her hand flopped over the side of the bed, it was twisted and broken.

"Did you do this Issei, nyaa?"

"Yeah, I think I went a little overboard" Issei replied.

Rias' eyes opened, she saw Issei's smiling face and Kuroka's sleepy one. She turned her head away from Issei, her look was one of anger.

"Rias, are you okay?" Issei asked.

"..."

"How bad does your hand hurt?"

"..."

"Are you going to keep ignoring me, or do I need to break the other one?"

"...I'm fine, leave me alone"

"Fine, heal her hand Kuroka"

Issei left the room, he ran into Vali, who smiled. Without saying anything, she grabbed his arm, her Divine Dividing wings burst out, she flew away, carrying Issei bridal style, she flew to the top of the mansion and put him down. There was a black-haired, busty girl with grey eyes. She spoke in a monotone voice.

"Vali, is this the Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes, this is Issei Hyoudou, the love of my life!" Vali said happily, she clung onto Issei's arm.

'That aura is crazy. Ddraig, who is this?' Issei asked Ddraig inwardly.

 **[That is: The Infinite Dragon God, Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. Don't piss her off, she'll destroy you]**

"I, am Ophis, The Infinte Dragon God, I have a request of you Sekiryuutei"

"It's just Issei. What do you need?" Issei said, smiling.

"I would like you to help me and Vali destroy Great Red" Ophis said in her monotone voice.

"Of course, although you'll have to wait until I get much stronger"

"Acceptable"

"Great, I hope we can be friends in the meantime, Ophis" Issei said as he flew off.

"...Well he's interesting"

"Shut up Ophis" Vali said.

"I, mean it, he's different to most Sekiryuutei, he has a kind aura. He's also quite daring, asking to be friends with a God; a Dragon God no less, is bold"

"Maybe you should be his friend, he's a kind soul, even if he can be unnecessarily cruel at times"

"Hmm, maybe I'll move into his school ad observe him" Ophis said.

"Maybe, but you can't interfere with any of his battles" Vali replied.

"Why?" Ophis inquired.

"If you want to have him help, you need to let him evolve and grow stronger, being in real battles seems to make him stronger than just regular training. Thats why whenever we trained, we were trying to kill each other" Vali explained.

"I, see, have you considered Tiamat?"

"What do you mean?" Vali asked.

"She hates Ddraig and she likes to fight strong opponents, so of Tiamat was his familiar, not only could she spar with him, she would be serious because she is fighting the Sekiryuutei" Ophis explained.

"Thats a pretty good idea, although I would expect nothing less from The Infinite Dragon God" Vali praised.

"I, have to go, I'm in the process of recruiting the Hero Faction" Ophis said in her usual monotone.

"Bye Ophis" Vali said, while flying away.

'Tiamat huh? That could work, very well I'll take Issei to the familiar forest later today" Vali said inwardly.

Mansion Courtyard, 2:30pm

Raynare summond a light spear, she threw it at Issei, he barley dodged it. Issei summoned a light sword and dashed for Raynare, he swung his sword but it was blocked by Ray's light spear. Issei swung his sword up and down as hard as he could, trying to break Ray's defence. Ray's wings burst from her back, she flew into the air and threw four light spears at Issei, he dodged three but one grazed his arm, he ignored the pain and flew after Ray, he landed a punch in her gut. Ray toom the hit and counterd by dropkicking his stomach which caused him to fly through the air. Issei recovered and flew straight at Ray, he landed continuous puches on her face befor knocking her out of the sky. Rage boiled inside her, she summoned all her strength, she poured all the light energy she could into a spear and charged for Issei, she slashed his torso and face before knocking him to the ground, she flew at him and stabbed the light spear a inch from his head. She held out her hand and pulled him up, she kissed him fiercely yet passionatly.

"One step closer to six wings" Ray said happily.

"I'll get you more wings if it kills me honey, anything for you" Issei replied lovingly.

"I love you Issei, have I ever told you that?"

"On many occasions sweetie, I love you too"

The two kissed passionatly.

"Aww, thats sweet, two fallen angels in love. Kawaii!" A voice said, the couple turned around and saw a woman standing behind them. She was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

"You, your Raiser's **[Queen]** , if I'm not mistaken your name is: Yubelluna, The Bomb Queen!" Issei said.

"Must you use that nick-name, I hate it" she replied.

"Why are you here, come to gloat about your masters power" Issei said, practicly spitting his sentence.

Yubelluna walked over to Issei, she cupped his chin and spoke "Save me, please, I beg of you"

"Save you, what do you mean?"

"Save me from Raiser, he's horrible, when he ressurected me, I loved him for it and he said he loved me in return but he doesn't, he loves no one except himself. He uses us a slaves for his carnel desires"

Issei thought for a moment "Why come to me about this, why not ask his father to free you?"

"Because he'll refuse, I need you to kill him and free me, I'll do anything" Yubelluna answered.

"But that would mean challenging him in single combat"

"I know, but you have to, please I'm begging please!"

"Fine, after the game I'll challenge him, I won't kill him but I'll give him the condition that if he loses, he has to release you, if he refuses I'll destroy him!"

Yubelluna hugged Issei tightly "Thank you so much, your so kind"

 **[Hahahaha, looks like you've got a chance to make another girl fall for you]** Ddraig said in Issei's head.

'Its not like I do this on purpose' Issei replied inwardly

 **[The hell you don't]**

'Don't make me come in there you over-sized, shit eating lizard'

 **[Bring it on Partner, It'll be good exercise]**

'Bring it on you crusty old dragon, I'll kick your ass'

 **[Yeah, yeah. Come back in a thousand years or so, then we'll see who wins]**

Issei zoned back into reality.

"Ittekimasu, Raiser doesn't know I'm here and he'll start to suspect something, goodbye Issei Hyoudou-san" Yubelluna said with a slight look of dismay on her face, probably because she had to go back to shitty master, who also happens to be an uncaring harem king.

Yubelluna used magic to teleport away.

"Well that was certainly unexpected, to paraphrase Ddraig, when I do beat Raiser, you may have some more competition Ray" Issei said smugly, which earned him a slap.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn hansome and charming?" Ray asked.

"Why do you have to so goddamn gorgeous and seductive?"

"Goddamnit, I love you waay to much" Ray said.

"Same here"

The couple kissed again. Another round lf Issei's tounge VS Raynare's tounge was commencing, the tounge's battled for dominance again, as if it was an old rivalry, wrestlers meeting again for a match to settle an old rivalry. The battle continued, saliva dripped from both there mouths, Issei took dominance and explored Rays mouth, he was looking for places his tounge had yet to leave its mark. A massive blush appeared on Ray's face, she moaned and submitted to Issei, letting him express his carnel desires on her mouth. He broke away, at least twelve ropes of saliva connected to each of there mouths.

"My God Issei, your amazing"

"Damn right" Issei said proudly.

A few hours of training later.

"Ise-kun, did you cook this?" Akeno asked, while stiffing herself with the delicious meal in front of her.

"Yeah, I have knack for cooking, although I'm better at western dishes, don't know why I'm just good at them"

"Well whatever this is, its fucking amazing" Vali added

Issei had prepared a simple lasagne dish, with extra cheese. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, all except Rias, who was sulking over his food and playing with it.

Issei sighed "Rias if your not going to eat at least don't play with your food"

"...I hate you" Rias said under her breath.

"Well, if that's how you feel, fine but if I do what I do to help you, the sooner you understand that, the sooner you get stronger" Issei said, with a smug grin.

Rias turned her head away.

"Nyaa, Ise, what did you do to her" Kuroka asked, curiosly.

"Thats between me and her, and there's more to come" Issei said evily.

Rias looked up at Issei with fearful eyes, before looking down at her food again.

"Ise-koi, I have to take you somewhere" Vali said.

"Its not some weird sex dungeon is it"

"Shut up! This is serious!"

"What is it then?"

"We're going to familiar forest tonight" Vali said.

Everyone at the table looled at Vali in interest.

"Your going to make Tiamat your servant. I don't care what you say, she WILL be your servant!"

"But why? She's a dragon king, why should she be my servant?"

Vali mouthed something 'Ophis'

Realization dawned on Issei's face, he nodded and went back to eating. He stayed silent the entire meal.

Issei went to his room, Vali was waiting on him, she used magic to teleport to the forest. Issei was instantly drawn to a place in the forest. He walked toward it, moving through the shrivled and overgrown trees. He saw all manner of creatures including Sprite Dragons, bats, Onis, a Griffin and even a Hydra. He found the place he was drawn to, it was a sanctuary in the forest, full of flowers and vines, in the middle stood an extremly gorgeous and busty women, she had deep blue hair with streaks of gold. She wore a low cut dark blue dress with high heels. She was medidtating but she stopped and looked at Issei.

"Ara ara~! Your cute, for a fallen angel" Tiamat said.

"You won't be saying that for long" Issei's gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"Ddraig!" Tia spat, she lookes at Vali "You, you have Albion inside you, why are you Ddraig?"

"I love Ise-koi, with all my heart" Vali said.

"Well that certainly is wrong. Its unheard of, I guess its more proof that God is dead. So why are you here fallen angel, your kind can't have familiars, so what do you want?"

"Tiamat-sama, I'm here to make you my Draconic Servant"

"Ha, the hell you will. Tell you what, if you can somehow defeat me, I'll give myself to you, I'll be your servant"

Issei and Tia walked to each side of the sanctuary, Tia powered up, a blue aura appeared around her, her power increased exponentially, to the point of making Issei and Vali shudder.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Issei zipped in front of Tia, he uppercutted her chin and sent her flying into the air, he zipped upwards and kneed Tia's back, Issei grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Tia flew back into the air and landed a roundhouse kick to Issei's face, sending him flying back. Tia flew towards Issei and kicked him to the ground. Issei charged up his dragon energy, he pulled back his hands.

"Dragon Death Ray"

From both his hands Issei shot a huge beam of pure draconic energy, it hit Tia dead on, her dress ripped and her left arm had a huge burn mark all the way down it. Tia got serious, she dashed straight for Issei, she punched him with all her strength and kicked him full force in the gut. He was forced out of [Balance Breaker]. Issei fell to the ground, he lay on his stomach beaten.

"Is that all you have Sekiryuutei?"

"No, its not" Issei replied quietly.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the crimson dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God, I laugh at the "infinite" and grieve at the "dream", I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination and I shall sink youbinto the depths of crimson purgetory"

Issei entered **[Juggernaut Drive]** , Tia backed off in fear.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Issei charged at Tia, he punched her gut. He wrapped his tail around her throat and threw her into the air, he flew after her grabbed her by the throat.

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

A massive beam of energy enveloped Tia, she fell to the ground beaten.

Issei left **[Juggernaut Drive],** he stood over Tia.

"I win Tiamat, looks like your my lovely servant. Don't worry I'll treat you like an equal, I'm not like that" Issei said kindly.

Tia opened her mouth, Issei bit his finger until it bled, she drank the drops of blood that fell into her mouth. The two felt intense pain, they screamed loudly, the pain went away.

"So your my master huh? Well at least your cute and kind. I think I'll like being with you, Issei-sama"

Tia, Vali and Issei teleported back to the mansion, they appeared in the front room. Akeno, Rias and Kuroka were sitting chatting, Rias' face turned to one of anger when she saw Issei while Kuroka and Akeno were no less ecstatic. They saw a new girl standing with Issei and immediately questioned Issei.

"Issei who is this?" Kuroka and Akeno asked simultaneously.

"This is the Dragon King Tiamat. She's my draconic servant"

"What!?" The girls said.

Tia linked her arm on Issei's "My Issei-sama"

Kuroka, Vali and Akeno sighed and said "Not more compitition!"

 **Chapter 6 is done~! I hope you enjoyed. Kiyome will appear soon. Ophis will become more important as the story goes on. Yubelluna, I have no idea what possesed me to write that part, I like her so I wanted to put her in the story more somehow. Raiser's game could be next chapter or the one after I'm not sure.**

 **Read, Review and ENJOY~!**


	7. Phenex to Ashes

Training had finished, in two simple weeks the Gremory peerage had grown far stronger, Akeno had embraced her fallen angel side, Koneko had trained with Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Kiba had improved his speed beyoned belief, his defence was greatly improved, to fhe point of being able to stop a few of Issei's attacks and he knew more about his Sacred Gear and sword combat. Rias, she had improved her power exponentially as well as her intellegence, although she still hated Issei. Rias had also gained a new member in her peerage: Kuroka! She requested a mutation piece from Ajuka Beelzebub; one of the Maou. She used it on Kuroka, her chances of beating Raiser were now extremely high. Issei, Tia, Vali and Ray observed the game with Sona and Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's **[Queen]**.

In the Arena.

Rias' peerage stood within a replica of the ORC meeting room, Rias explained each of her pieces jobs.

"Akeno I want you in the skies, watch out for Raiser's **[Queen]**. Kiba, I want you to set traps in the forest. Koneko I want you to go to the gymnasium, Raiser will send some pieces there, since it could give either side a big advantage. Kuroka you can go to the gym with Koneko or stay with me, your choice" Rias said in a commanding voice.

"Nyaa, I'll go with Shirone!" Kuroka said.

"Okay, get going, and do your best" Rias said.

""""Hai Buchou!""""

Kuroka and Koneko moved to the gym, keeping out of sight. They snuck in the back. Three of Raiser's **[Pawns]** and one of his **[Rooks]** were in the main hall.

"Pieces of Rias Gremory we know here, come out stop hiding like the cowards you are" The **[Rook]** shouted, she wore a chinese dress that revealed much of her cleavage and had buns in her hair, her outfit was heavily inspired by Chun-Li. The three **[Pawns]** had small bodies and were young, two were twins and seemed to be wearing gym cloths and wielding chainsaws, while the other wore a white haori under a red happi coat. Koneko went into her Nekomata form. Kuroka emerged from there hiding place.

"Nyahahaha, poor little girls, me and my sister Shirone shall be your oppnents, Shirone take the three [Pawns], I'll take the **[Rook]** "

Koneko nodded, she engaged in battle with the **[Pawns]**. Kuroka put a lazy face on.

"My name is Xuelan, **[Rook]** of Raiser Phenex, who are you?"

Kuroka chuckled evily "My name is Kuroka, I am a [Bishop], also a mutation piece, nyaa"

"K-K-Kuroka, the SS-class stray devil"

"Former, my close friend and chosen mate got me pardoned"

Xuelan had enough of the idle chit-chat "Enough talk, I'll defeat you in the name of my master"

Xuelan ran toward Kuroka, Kuroka sighed, dark energy enveloped her, seven copies of her self appeared. They all spoke.

"Lets play a game shall we, nyaa. You guess which one is the real me and I'll let you get a free hit, nyaa"

Xuelan got annoyed, this cat bitch was mocking her and she was having none of that. She summond fire in her hands and threw it at all the clones, they all evaporated into nothing.

"Tsk tsk, nyaa. And I thought you'd be fun" Kuroka said.

Xuelan turned around and saw Kuroka standing behind her with her hands on her hips. Xuelan dashed for Kuroka, Kuroka sighed again. She grabbed Xuelan's hand and placed a finger on her chest, she charged up her Ki and shot a beam through her chest.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Rook] retired]**

Koneko was having no trouble with her oppnents, Mira the blue-haired pawn wielding a wooden staff jumped up into the air and brought staff down, Koneko grabbed it and snapped it in two, she punched Mira in the stomach then kneed her in the chin, knocking her spark out. The two twins, Ile and Nel, rushed at Koneko with there chainsaws, Koneko backfliped and dodged, she sweep kicked them, the twins fell to the ground. Koneko picked them up by the hair and smashed there heads together.

 **[Raiser-sama, three [Pawns] retired]**

"Wow, Shirone, you've gotten strong, nyaa" Kuroka praised.

"...Nothing compared to you Onee-chan"

"Give it few years and you and me will be equal, nyaa"

Koneko smiled.

With Akeno.

Akeno flew through the skies, looking for Yubelluna, she was confident she was able to beat her. Akeno had let her fallen angel wing be out in the open, she was proud of and wanted everyone to see it. She flew over the gymnasium and found Yubelluna floating in the air waiting for Kuroka and Koneko to leave the gym.

"Bomb Queen" Akeno spat.

"Priestess of Thunder" Yubelluna replied.

"Are we going to fight or are you just going to float there?!"

Yubelluna sighed, she didn't want to fight, but if she didn't Raiser would probably suspect something. Yubelluna summond fire in her hands, she threw it at Akeno who dodged it. Akeno brought Holy Lightning down from the sky, Yubelluna blocked it with defensive magic. Yubelluna raised her wand and fired off three large, consecutive fire balls at Akeno, Akeno dodged one but the other two hit her, causing a huge explosion. Akeno zipped behind Yubelluna and fired a huge bolt of lightning into Yubelluna's back which sent her flying to the ground, before Yubelluna could get up Akeno summond another huge bolt from the sky, it struck Yubelluna, Akeno kept the onslaught of Holy Lightning coming, she was getting turned on watching Yubelluna in pain.

"Ufufufufu" Akeno licked her lip, then her finger "It seems you need more punishment, I'll happily oblige"

Akeno increased the power of her lightning and listened to Yubelluna scream.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Queen] retired]**

'That was hot, I wonder how Kiba is doing'

 **[Raiser-sama, three [Pawns] retired]**

"Guess that answers that question. Kuroka, Koneko! Get out here we need to regroup with Kiba and fight Raiser with Rias!" Akeno said through her ear piece.

Kuroka and Koneko emerged from the gymnasium, Kuroka waved at Akeno. Akeno flew down toward the sisters and greeted them with a smile. Kiba appeared behind them.

"Akeno-san, whats the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm, considering Kuroka's power, your insane speed, Koneko's skill, defence and strength and my all-round skill with magic, I think we could assult them head on!"

"Nyaa, sounds like way too much work" Kuroka said lazily.

"...Oh come on onee-chan, you could wipe them out, and besides, all you need to do is fight the **[Bishops]** "

"Well, when you put it that way, sure, nyaa"

The four moved towards the new school building, they walked out in front of it.

"Pieces of Raiser Phenex reveal yourselves" Akeno announced.

Seven girls appeared from different hiding places, two were twin cat-girls, they were **[Pawns]** , their names were Ni and Li. Another girl with short, light brown hair and grey eyes appeared. Her hair had three red highlights across, and she wore a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. Her name was Isabella and she was a **[Rook]**. Two girls with swords appeared, one had light brown, short hair with a head band wrapped around her head. She wore silver armour. She was equipped with a broad sword and dagger. Her name was Karlamine. The other girl is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. She had a giant Zweihänder on her back. Her name was Siris. Karlamine and Siris were both **[Knights]**. The last two girls were **[Bishops]**. One wore a kimono and had long, black hair. Her name was Mihae. The other was a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. Her name was Ravel Phenex, she was Raisers little sister.

"I am Karlamine, a knight in service of Raiser-sama"

"I am Kiba Yuuto, a knight in service of Rias Gremory-sama. I've been looking forward to battling another knight!"

Kiba rushed for Karlamine, holy eraser in hand, he swung it but Karlamine blocked using her own sword. Kiba and Karlamine clashed, using his Kiba made Karlamine stumble back, he dashed toward her and slashed open her stomach. Karlamine yelled in pain she enhanced her sword with fire and dashed at Kiba, she swung her sword full force and broke Kiba's holy eraser. Kiba smiled and summond an Ice Blade.

"Impossible, you have two Sacred Gears?!" Karlamine said in surprise.

"The simple answer is, I make them!"

Kiba clashed his sword against Karlamine's, his ice extinguished her fire. An evil smirk appeared on Kiba's face. He slashed open Karlamine's chest and shoved his sword through her abdomen. She screamed and faded away.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Knight] retired]**

Kiba stood back with the group.

"I really enjoyed that" he said.

"...Kiba-senpai has been hanging around Issei-senpai too much"

Kiba just sighed.

"Aww, and here I thought I found a cute boy, turns out he's just another sword freak!" Said the **[Bishop]** , Ravel.

"Ara ara~! Your Ravel Phenex, correct. Trying to find a cute boy, I'm surprised your quite beautiful" Akeno said.

"Yes but I've never been able to find one. But that boy I met in your club room, the fallen angel, he wasn't just cute, he was downright hansome!" Ravel said, blushing a little.

That was Issei. Never met a more kind and amazing man, and lets just say, he isn't bad at the "dirty deed""

"Ugh, thats disgusting. Isabella take the little white-haired girl, Ni, Li and Siris take the black-haired, Neko girl and Mihae take the **[Queen]** "

Isabella ran toward Koneko and threw a punch, Koneko blocked it and counterd with a kick to the gut. She summond Ki in her hands, she created a huge ball in the air and punched it, the ball split into twenty-five energy balls, they hit Isabella dead on. She took the hit well, she recoverd quickly and puched Koneko in the face, Koneko stumbled back and recieved a kick to the head from Isabella.

"Is that all you have Nekomata?" Isabella taunted.

Koneko sprang up into the air and planted both her feet into Isabella's face, she landed back on the ground and uppercutted her chin, sending Isabella flying into the air, when she fell back down Koneko sent another kick at her chin, breaking Isabella's jaw in the process. Isabella lay on the ground screaming in pain, Koneko finished her off by breaking her ribs.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Rook] retired]**

"Nyaa, it looks like I've got three, two **[Pawns]** and a **[Knight]** , easy, nyaa~!" Kuroka said.

"Don't underestimate girl" Siris said.

"I think you underestimate me, my name is Kuroka"

Li and Ni backed away in fear, while Siris stood her ground. Kuroka chuckled, she raised her hand and Ki burst from the ground around Li and Ni, they were enveloped by a pillar of pure Ki, they were knocked out with serious injuries.

Siris raised her sword and swung it at Kuroka, she stopped Siris in mid air.

"How are you doing this?!" Siris asked.

"Senjutsu masters can manipulate space and time, nyaa"

Kuroka smashed Siris into the ground, she sent a beam of Ki at Siris, completely destroying her left arm.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Knight] and two [Pawns] retired]**

"Ara ara~! Just you and me little **[Bishop]** , I'm going to enjoy this immensly" Akeno said, licking her lips.

Mihae backed off. Akeno summond lightning from the sky, Mihae tried to dodge but it struck her, she screamed in pain. Akeno put more power into the lightning, Mihae screamed even louder. Akeno stopped and gave Mihae a breather before sending out another bolt from her hand, this time it knocked out Mihae.

 **[Raiser-sama, one [Bishop] retired]**

"Nyahahaha, thats all your pieces defeated Phenex, I think its time we end the Rating Game don't you" Kuroka said "Why don't you go to brothers side before I kick that little bitches ass"

"Brother! You can come out, this cat is challenging you!" Ravel shouted.

The Phenex clan crest appeared on the ground, and out of it appeared Raiser Phenex. He hand a shit-eating grin on his face.

"And who are you to challenge Raiser, cat-demon" Raiser asked.

"My name is Kuroka, I'm one of the last of the Nekomata race, and the most powerful Nekoshou, nyaa"

"So your the SS-class stray who was pardoned, Raiser must say he had been hoping to find and defeat you one day, but you will not beat Raiser, he is stronger than you"

"Y'know Kuroka is getting pretty goddamn annoyed because of you talking in the third person. Kuroka is going to kick your ass if you don't stop it"

Raiser became enraged he rushed at Kuroka, but she made nine copies of herself. Riser stopped and looked at them, confused.

"Is this your attack plan, trickery?"

"Nyaa, oh Phenex, I'm simply testing your intellegence, I may not be the brightest myself, but your simply retarded" **(A/N: If this offends anyone sorry)**

"Grrr, HOW DARE YOU MOCK RAISER" Raiser full body was enveloped in flame, he threw large balls of fire at Kuroka, who blocked it with her own Ki atrack. Raiser put his hands together and fired consecutive fire balls at Kuroka who dodged them. She left an after image and moved behind Raiser without him noticing, she charged up as much Ki as possible and shot it at Raiser. The beam engulfed his head and torso, they were shot off but they quickly regenerated.

"Don't you see how overmatched you are Phenex, I am far too strong for you" Kuroka leaned down and whispered in his ear "The Sekiryuutei wishes to challenge you, he is weak, nothing compared to you, if you kill him you'll be known as a dragon slayer and that will surely help your reputation, after this horrid defeat" Kuroka said lying through her teeth.

Kuroka fired off more Ki at Raiser, putting him through intense pain. Rias finally caught up with the group and witnessed Kuroka puting Raiser through hell, she smiled.

"Say it Phenex, RESIGN!" Kuroka shouted.

"I... resign..."

 **[Raiser-sama's resignation is acknowledged, Rias-sama wins]**

Rias ran to Kuroka and hugged her tightly.

"You saved me Kuroka, thank you so much" said Rias in tears.

"Anything for the girl who took care of my sister for so long" Kuroka said as she hugged back.

 **Student council room.**

"Well well, I wasn't expecting that, Kuroka was certainly the turning point, without her the entire peerage would have been needed to take Raiser" Sona said "Or at least Rias and Akeno. You trained them well Issei-san"

"Thank you Sitri-san, I tried, I really did. I like most of the people in Rias' peerage, the exception being Rias herself" Issei replied.

"Just call me Sona. I believe you'll challenging Raiser to a duel"

"Raynare, you cannot keep your mouth shut can you?" Issei asked rhetorically.

Ray simply smiled and nodded.

"Issei-sama, why are you challenging the Yakitori" Tia asked.

"Because I promised his **[Queen]** I would save her, if he loses the battle, she becomes free and I'll take her under my wing, both literally and figuratively" Issei explained.

"So in other words we'll have EVEN MORE compitition" Ray and Vali said.

"According to Ddraig, yes"

"Ugh, when do you plan on fighting Phenex" Ray asked.

"Anytime this or next week"

"What do you plan on doing, barge into the Phenex household, break his door down and beat him to death"

"No Ray, don't be stupid. I plan on walking into the Phenex household and challenging him. Sirzechs will set up an arena and I'll beat the shit out of him" Issei said smugly.

Sona spoke up "You boast so much power, but can you back it up"

"Issei-sama is strong, I'm Dragon King and he beat me" Tiamat said.

"You're a Dragon King?!" Sona asked, she was quite surprised.

"Yes, my name is Tiamat but Tia is just fine"

"You're the strongest of all the Dragon Kings! Issei-san, how did beat her?"

" **[Juggernaut Drive]** "

"I see. Another question, how do you intend to challenge Raiser, your fallen and he's a devil, it'll be an outrage" Sona said.

"I don't plan on challenging him as fallen. I plan on challenging him as a dragon"

"Dragon vs Pheonix. It'll be a good fight to watch"

"It'll be a slaughter" Issei said evily.

 **A week later**

Issei was in the underworld, in Phenex territory. He approched the Phenex manor, he banged on the door of the colossal building. Instead of servant opening the door, much to his surprise, Ravel Phenex answered. She blushed a little when she saw Issei.

"You're that fallen angel boy. Issei was it?" Ravel asked.

"Indeed it was Lady Phenex, is your brother home?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm here to challenge him to a battle"

"Come with me and I'll take you to him, he's been ranting and raving about the Sekiryuutei coming to challenge him. And me name is Ravel by the way"

Issei followed Ravel through the massive mansion, everything looked overly expensive, the furniture, the decoration, the carpets, hell even the walls looked expensive. Ravel stopped outside a room.

"This is my brothers room, he's been stuck in there ever since his defeat, he says he'll only come out when the Sekiryuutei challenges him" Ravel explained.

Issei opened the door, he saw Raiser with his face in his pillow, like a little boy who had taken a temper tantrum. This amused Issei to no end.

"Phenex! I, the Sekiryuutei, challenge you!" Issei declared.

Raiser looked up from his pillow with a look of excitment.

"Raiser excepts your challenge we wi-"

"On one condition! Your **[Queen]** , Yubelluna, is to be freed and put into my care, that is if I win. If you win, I will become your personal servant"

"You wish for my **[Queen]**? Why?"

"Because she hates you. Yubelluna came to me during the two week training period and asked me to free her from you" Issei explained.

"How dare you! She belongs to me! Yubelluna is my **[Queen]** and I will never give her to you fallen angel!"

"Well then, it appears I have no choice. This is no longer a duel until someone simply gives up. It is a duel to the death!"

"Hahaha, I like the way you think Sekiryuutei"

Arena. **(A/N: Same as anime)**

 **[My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. This battle is between Raiser Phenex, third son of the Phenex family and Issei Hyoudou, a fallen angel and the Sekiryuutei. Let the battle begin]**

"Before we start boy, Raiser knows all about how weak you really are. Your little cat couldn't keep her mouth shut" Raiser said.

"Oh Kuroka, she was lying through her teeth"

"What?!"

"Here's a little warning, I'm stronger than Kuroka"

Issei's wings burst from his back. Issei ran toward Raiser, gauntlet on his hand.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei punched Raiser in the stomach then sweeped him. Raiser fell to the ground, Issei punched him repeatedly, breaking bones that grew back instantainiously. Raiser kicked Issei away and threw fire balls at him.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei blocked the fire balls with his gauntlet hand, dashed to Raiser and punched him continuesly, two in the stomach, one in the face and three in the gut. Raiser countered with a kick to the face followed up by a head butt. Issei smiled.

"Dragon shot"

Issei shot a beam of red energy at Raiser, it blew a hole through Raisers torso which regenarated. Raiser ran at Issei and kicked his gut, Issei caught it and broke his leg and kicked him away. Raiser regenerated and engulfed his whole body in fire, he rushed at Issei and landed a barrage of punches on Issei causing Issei's nose to break.

"Well done, you actually broke my nose, although your not going to survive after this"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Issei's scale mail covered his body. He rushed at Raiser and punched him full force in the face. As Raiser stumbled back Issei grabbed one of Raisers arms and ripped it off, it grew back. Before Raiser could do anything, Issei punched him, his arm went right threw Raisers torso. Issei's wrapped his tail around Raisers throat, he tightened it. Raiser choked, his face turned blue. Issei dropped Raiser.

"If you give me Yubelluna and resign I'll let you live" Issei said.

"Never"

"Auto Dragon Bullet"

Hundreds of energy balls hit Raiser one after the other, he screamed in pure agony. Issei kicked Raiser in the face.

"Release her! If you want to live"

"No!"

Issei powered down from **[Balance Breaker].** He summoned a light spear and threw it through Raisers chest.

"I reckon one more will kill you. Forget your pride Phenex, you have a little sister to protect. Do you know why the older sibling is born first, to protect the younger siblings. If I kill you, Ravel will have one less protector, what's one servant compared to family"

Raiser thought for a moment.

"I resign!"

 **[Issei Hyoudou wins]**

Yubelluna appeared next to Issei she grabbed him by the hair and kissed him fiercly.

"You done it, thank you Issei"

Yubelluna walked over to Raiser, he took her **[Queen]** piece out. She stomped on Raisers head.

"Lets go home Yubelluna"

Issei teleported with Yubelluna outside his house. He walked in and got surprised looks from his parents.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, this is Yubelluna, she's homless I found her on the street and she needs a place to stay, it won't be any hassel, she has only one small box of things to move in" Issei said.

"We don't mind but, we're running out of space, what with Yuuma, Valerie, Kuroka and Tia. I guess we could fit in one more girl, of course she can stay"

Yubelluna's face brightend.

"Thank you so much"

 **Chapter 7 is done~! I know that this probably sucks and seems rushed, especially the magic fights but I'm better at fist fights. Kiyome next chapter, along with Ophis. The Holy Sword arc will start next chapter. I would also like to thank each and everyone of you for the follows, favourites and reviews. Over 100 follows and favourites is insane! And 70 reviews is amazing thank you so much! Read, Review and Enjoy~!**


	8. New and Old friends

**A short note this time, instead of Gasper being given a mutation piece, his piece will have evolved into a mutation, like Issei's pawn pieces did.**

Issei woke up covered in busty, beautiful woman. To his left, Raynare, she clung to his arm as if she were a child needing protection. To his right, Vali, her hands were around Issei's neck and her face nuzzeled against his. Issei felt two others clinging to each of his legs. On his left leg was Kuroka, she looked happier than she ever hand. On his other was Tia, even though she hated Ddraig and most of, if not all his previous hosts, the Dragon King was happy, she loved Issei not only as a master but as a lover. And on top was the newest addition to Issei's little harem, Yubelluna, she lay on top of him stark naked, like the rest of the girls. Unlike the others Yubelluna was awake.

"Hi Ise" Yubelluna said.

"Hey Luna"

"Luna?"

"Its a little nickname I made for you, hope you like it" Issei explained.

"I love it. So when I was with Raiser, he always made gave him a good morning kiss, can I have one from you?"

Issei connected his lips against Yubelluna's, his tongue crept into her mouth and had a full on fight with hers. He easily dominated her and left his mark on her mouth. He broke away and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that Luna?"

"Ise, your amazing. Raiser could never hold a candle to you"

"And I was a virgin two and half weeks ago"

Yubelluna said nothing, she just pressed her body closer to his.

"Well aren't you the popular one" a voice said.

Yubelluna looked up in surprise, there was a man with black and blonde hair wearing a suit. Issei smiled.

"Whats up Azazel" Issei said.

"What can't I visit a good friend, hell your like my own son"

"What do you want Azazel?"

"Straight to the point as always. Kokabiel has gone rogue. He's stolen three of the seven Excaliber swords from the church, you can defeat him, barley. You'll need your maximum power to defeat him, but you won't need **[Juggernaut Drive]** " Azazel explained "Oh and it seems Raynare's little group has defected to his side, all except Kalawarner, who refused to betray you"

"That'll upset her, does it include all her followers as well, the exorcists and whatnot" Issei inquired.

"Yes, Kalawarner is going to move into your school, along with most of the girls currently in your bed. I'll see you later kid, lets meet up later and have a drink, okay" Azazel said before flying out the window.

"Well he was interesting" Yubelluna said.

"Bah, don't mind him, that's just Azazel, he's a drunken asshole, me and Valerie could kick his ass easily, if we're working together at least"

 **School, Issei's classroom.**

"Good morning class, today we have some new students joining our school today, three out the five new girls will be joining us today, and they're rather excited for some reason"

Issei had a shit-eating grin on his face. Yubelluna, who had slightly younger form, Kalawarner and Tia walked through the door, dressed in Kuoh uniforms. They got looks of awe from the girls and wolf whistles from the boys.

"Hello, my name is Yubelluna, I sincerly hope we can be friends"

"Hi there, name's Tiamat. It's good to meet you"

"What's up, I'm Kalawarner, I'm sure we'll all get along"

The teacher spoke up again "Do you girls have any idea where you'd like to sit"

"Anywhere near Issei-sama" Tia said.

"Near my Ise" Yubelluna said.

"As long as I can be near Ise-kun, I'm fine" Kala said.

Issei smashed his head off the table over and over. He almost tore his hair out. Matsuda and Motohama gave Issei death stares along with every boy in the class. While the girls looked at the three in confusion and shock, one of the girls, who Issei identified as Katase, asked the girls a question.

"Why do you three want to sit with Hyoudou, he's perverted pig"

Before the three could say anything Issei spoke up

"Don't answer that question, it'll only cause more fuss. Oh and thanks Katase, you haven't seen me in four goddamn months and yoh still think I'm a pervert, you never know, I could have turned abstinent" Issei said with extreme annoyence in his voice.

"Ha, you abstinent, you probably never stopped touching Yuuma-chan"

Yuuma had enough of the bullshut "Shut the hell up Katase, Issei barley touched me, we only kissed once before we came to school. So enough of bullcrap. Stop talking crap about my Ise-kun!"

Katase shut her mouth after that.

Eventually the girls took there seats and class started.

 **Lunch, Issei's classroom**

Issei was sitting at his desk looking at a picture he found in his house, it was picture of him and his best friend Irina Shidou. He loved him like a brother, Issei bwas devestated when he left, he had no one else. Issei was glad he met Matsuda and Motohama when he did. Even more so that he met Ray.

"Who's that sweetie?" Yuuma asked.

Issei put the picture away "No one honey, just an old friend"

Yuuma nodded and hopped into Issei's lap. Yubelluna, Kalawarner and Tia dashed over to Issei, each holding a different part of his body.

"Not fair Yuuma, how come you get Ise to yourself" Yubelluna said in dismay.

"We want a little of him too" Tia said.

As the girls fought over Issei, his mind wandered.

'Trust me to get the obsessive Onee-san harem' Issei said inwardly.

 **[Well it isn't all bad, I once had a Partner with a harem of nothing but Yandere's]** Ddraig said.

'Damn. I mean, I wouldn't mind a Yandere girlfriend, like Yuno Gasai or something but not a harem. That must have been a bloodbath'

 **[Yeah, he was killed by them all in bloody rage, coinsidentely, one of them did have pink hair]**

'Shut up Ddraig'

 **[Had a host once who had a harem of Tsundere's, the beatings were unbearable]**

'Wow, your hosts are really set on one specific type aren't they'

 **[Had Deredere harem once, my God, it was unreal. The host never got a moments peace. It was so tiring]**

'Wow your life truely sucks, doesn't Ddraig'

 **[Yes it does]**

Issei zoned into reality again and found the girls were still fighting over him. He took charge.

"Okay enough! Jesus Christ your acting like children. Sit down, shut up. And that goes for you too Yuuma"

Issei rested his head on the desk as the girls went back to there seats.

"Yo Issei, what hell's wrong with you"

Issei looked up and saw Matsuda and Motohama looking down at him.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine"

"Why do you have girls clinging to you Issei?" Motohama inquired.

"Don't ask me man, I just as confused as you are" Issei replied.

"Just to let you know, there are some weird rumors about you floating around. They say that you have dirt Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai and you're making them sex slaves" Matsuda said.

"What the hell? I hate Rias, she's a selfish bitch, and a shitty excuse for a club president. Akeno on the other hand I do like"

"People are also say you rape Yuuma and that Vali chick every night for fun" Motohama said.

'If anything they'd do that to me' Issei thought.

"What the fuck?! Do you know who's been saying the bullshit?!"

Matsuda and Motohama had evil grins on there faces "We did it" they said at the same time.

Issei's face turned from angry to down right furious, Issei punched both of them in the face.

"What the fuck you pair of assholes, what the hell did I do to?!"

"You've hanging out with chicks and not letting us in on the action" Matsuda said.

"So, just because I'm successful with the ladies and your not, you felt the need to bad mouth me around the school. Some friends you are"

Yuuma spoke from behind Issei "You two aren't succesful because of how perverted you are. You see me, Tia, Vali, Yubelluna, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Akeno and Koneko, don't mind his perverted nature but you two are just vulger"

"Yuuma, did I not tell you to shut up"

"Oh whatever"

 **After school.**

Issei and his little harem were walking home from school, they were chatting and laughing happily. Issei stopped dead as did Kuroka, Vali and Yubelluna. Issei ran straight to his house, he almost smashed the door down. When he went into the living room and saw his mother talking to two women wearing white hoods.

"Oh Issei your finally here, you remember her don't you" Issei's mother pointed at the light brown haired girl. Issei thought for a moment, he pulled out the picture of Irina in his pocket, he looked at it then the girl.

"Irina? Is that you?" Issei asked.

"You do remember me! Oh I'm so happy!" Irina said.

Issei just stared at her, a tear formed in his eye.

"You're a girl?"

"Issei! Thats very rude! Apologize!" Issei's mother exclaimed.

"Its okay Mrs. Hyoudou, I really did act like a boy back then" Irina said, not taking offence at all.

Yuuma and the rest of the girls walked in behind Issei, Yuuma looked at the girls in surprised, she took Issei's hand and held it tightly.

"Well it seems we must be going, Issei-kun. You've changed, I guess its true, you never know what'll happen when people reunite"

Irina and the other woman left, leaving Issei surprised. She knew he was fallen, that could spell trouble. Issei ran upstairs and plowed his face into his pillow. He was happy and sad at the same time, not only had he seen his best friend again but she was with the church. Issei needed a drink and needed one badly. He ran downstairs.

"Kaa-sama, I'm going out, don't wait up for me"

"Where are you going?" Issei's mother inquired.

"To see a friend"

Issei left the house and flew full speed to Azazel's apartment. He entered to find Azazel drinking with Koneko! Issei hid his precense and made sure Azazel and Koneko didn't see him.

"So kid, got any cute boys you like" Azazel said.

Koneko blushed a little "...Well... uh... yes actually. He's a fallen angel boy, his name is Issei Hyoudou. I love him a lot... he's done so much for me... and my sister"

"Issei Hyoudou huh?" Azazel was laughing inwardly, he knew Issei was hiding, he wasn't stupid.

"Hey Issei, stop hiding, you just got an indirect confession"

Issei appeared from the shadows "Goddamnit Azazel, you had to go be a prick" Issei said as poured himself a glass of sake and sat next to Koneko. Issei downed some of the sake.

"Ahh, now there's a taste I haven't had in a while, still a nice as ever, and the burn feels good"

"Issei-senpai drinks?" Koneko said.

"On occasion, like right now" said Issei taking another swig.

"...Issei-senpai, who is this man, you seem to know him well" Koneko asked.

"You must never tell your precious Rias, this is Azazel, the Govenor-General of the fallen angels, and one of my good friends"

"Hello kid, your a **[Rook]** of Rias Gremory, correct?"

"...Y-Yes sir"

"Your stronger than most **[Rooks],** I guess Issei and Vali trained you well"

"H-Hai"

"Well the contract is fufilled kid, take that painting on the wall, its not a copy, its the real thing" Azazel pointed at a painting. Vincent Van Gogh's sunflowers.

Koneko took the painting and left.

"Issei, I want you to fight along side the devils whenever you have to, since the leaders summit is happening soon, you have to make a good relationship with Rias" Azazel said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine but don't expect me to like Rias"

 **Clubroom, next day, after school.**

The ORC meeting room was filled with tension, Irina and her partner sat on a sofa opposite Rias and Akeno, Kiba was brooding in the corner, Koneko stood eating sweets and Kuroka was napping on Rias' desk. Issei had sensed Irina and went to the clubroom on his own, Irina smiled when he arrived but her partner kept a stoic expression.

"So I'm guessing you two are here because of the holy swords being stolen" Issei said.

Irina looked at Issei in surprise, while her partner had a slightly angry look and the rest of the club shared Irina's expression.

"Issei-kun how can you know that?"

"Well Azazel knows who stole them and has tasked me to help retrieve them" Issei replied.

"Are we right in saying its Kokabiel" Irina's partner said.

Issei read her aura, she was the wielder of Durandal.

"Your Xenovia Quarta right? Azazel told me about you. Yes Kokabiel stole the swords, he also has followers on his side, exorcists and... some friends... good friends"

"So what exactly do you exorcists want?" Rias asked.

"We want you to stay out of this, its the church's bussiness" Xenovia said with slightly threatening tone.

"No need to take that tone with me, do you expect me to side with the fallen angels"

"From what I can see you already have"

Issei looked at Xenovia "Oh I hate her, I only came here because I sensed Irina"

"Oh, why thank you Issei-kun"

Issei nodded "To be honest, you would be better off siding with them, they were trained personally by yours truely. Plus I have my own little group, who are all powerful in they're own right

"That may well be true but are you strong yourself" Xenovia asked.

"Is that a challenge Miss. Quarta, if it is I would be happy to oblige"

"You think you can beat me and Irina?"

Issei summond his gauntlet.

 **[Boost!]**

"Yes, yes I do"

"Boosted Gear, I think our fight would be rather enjoyable"

Kiba spoke up "Then why don't we fight"

"And who are you" Xenovia asked.

"Your senpai. Although I'm a failed one"

 **Outside, forest behind the old school building.**

"Are you sure about this Irina, I really don't want to hurt you" Issei said.

"Issei! How did you become a fallen angel! Were you an angel the whole time and fell because of temptation!"

Issei rubbed his eyes 'She's an idiot' Issei thought.

"Yes Irina! I was your guardian angel! I was lost without you but God gave me purpose, he gave me the power to protect Kuoh! I was tempted by a fallen angel woman and fell madly in love! She's my girlfriend and we love each other! But seeing you again has reawakend my true purpose! I want to be with Irina! Forever!"

"Really?!"

Issei sighed "No you airhead, the fallen angel Raynare tried to kill me, but she couldn't because she fell in love. She took me to Azazel and he turned me into a fallen angel because I'm the Sekiryuutei"

"How could you trick me like that!"

"I don't know. It was easy, your so gullible" Issei taunted.

"This must be another trial from God! I will overcome it like I have all the others!" Irina said "Now then Issei-kun, my Excaliber Mimic will judge the weight of your sins!"

Irina charged at Issei, she swung her sword but Issei dodged. Irina swung her sword at Issei's neck, Issei caught the sword much to Irina's surprise. Irina turned the sword into a rope and wrapped it around Issei's neck.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Issei grabbed the rope and tore it away from his neck, he charged at Irina and punched her in the gut. He backflip kicked her chin and she fell to the ground. Irina got up and slashed open Issei's arm.

"Tri dragon shot"

Issei made three balls of dragon energy, they formed a triangle. Issei punched the center of the triangle and a huge triangular beam came from it. It hit Irina full force knocking her spark out.

"Goddamnit, I really didn't want to do that" Issei said.

Issei went over to Irina and stroked her hair. He looked over at Xenovia who was standing over a beaten Kiba.

"Well well, you aren't even using your real sword, yet you still beat Kiba, I'm impressed Miss. Quarta" Issei said.

"So you know about that huh? How about we end this"

Xenovia jumped into the air and stabbed her sword into the ground, it created a massive hole in the ground. Issei jumped back and dodged it, he flew at Xenovia and punched her in the face, he sweeped her and stomped on her head. She quickly got back up and lunged at Issei, Issei jumped on top of Xenovia's oversized sword, he stood on it and stared at Xenovia. He quickly jump kicked her head and knocked her out.

"Easy, the churches standerds are really falling. Akeno-chan could you give me hand, these two are coming with me to my place"

Akeno nodded "Oh Ise-kun, how come they get to go to your house. I've been wanting to go for a while"

"Maybe when we have enough room but every room is taken, sorry Akeno-chan"

Akeno picked up Xenovia and Issei picked up Irina, they flew to Issei's house, Akeno kissed Issei's cheek and left. Issei ran to his room, where Ray waited for Issei. He lay Irina and Xenovia his bed, he gave Ray a look and she started healing them.

'Asia, why did I do that, what was going through my head. I'm horrible person, I don't deserve Ray or any of the girls" Issei thought.

Irina and Xenovia were fully healed but still unconscious. Ray climbed over to Issei and kissed him gently.

"I know what your thinking about sweetie, I was thinking the same thing. What we done was wrong, but we have to live with it" Ray said sadly

"I know, but at least we have each other. I know I fool around with the others but I want you to know I love you the most. You're my whole world, I love you Ray"

"Goddamn you, your far too sweet for your own good"

Ray kissed Issei again, he kissed back. The kiss was loving and gentle.

"Lets go to bed, I'm tired" Issei said.

 **Next day, lunch, on the roof.**

Issei sat alone on the roof, soaking in the sun but a shadow blocked it. A busty girl with long brown hair with multiple drill curls stood over Issei.

"You mind, you're blocking the sun" Issei said.

"You're Issei Hyoudou right? My name is Kiyome Abe, I'm a human that comes from a family of beast tamers"

"Cool, what do you want?"

"There are four dragons in this school, you, Vali, Tiamat and Ophis"

'Wait Ophis is here, why the hell didn't she tell me' Issei thought.

"Tiamat seems to be quite close to you, even though your the Sekiryuutei, how did you do it. She should despise you"

"I guess in your words, you could say I tamed her"

"But how?"

Issei put his hand on Kiyome's shoulder "Some things are better off not knowing. I'll say this, we fought, I won, she became mine"

"So you pretty much beat her into submission"

"Hell no, she beat the shit out of me before I used [Juggernaut Drive]"

"Well I must say, the fact that you were able to tame Tiamat is quite attractive, even more so because your the Sekiryuutei"

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I have to go"

"Wait a minute, do you want to have lunch with me?" Kiyome asked.

"Hmm, I guess. Although don't expect my girlfriend, Yuuma, to like it"

"Yay, thank you Issei"

The two sat together eating lunch, Issei was happy, he had finally made a friend who wasn't in love with him, **(A/N: Yet)** it was breath of fresh air. She wasn't coming onto him or anything like that. Kiyome on the other hand was feeling quite awkward, she was used to having guys fawn over her, not sit quietly and eat. She thought he didn't like her which made her a little sad.

"Issei, do you like me" Kiyome blurted out.

"Yeah, as a friend, why?"

"Oh good, I thought you didn't like me"

"Don't worry Kiyome, I do and really hope we can be good friends, it'll be nice to have some female friends who aren't infatuated, you know what I mean"

"Likewise, having guys constantly fawn over you sucks"

The two shared a laugh.

The roof door swung open, Ophis stood in the doorway, she tried to smile but couldn't so kept her emotionless face. She walked over to Issei and sat next to, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Uh Ophis, what are you doing"

"Is this not what friends do?" Ophis asked in monotone.

"Not really, no. Why are you even at the school"

"Vali said I should keep an eye on you. I wanted to be closer to you as well, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess we are, I've made another friend. What do you say, how about we all be friends as long as possible"

"Yeah okay, lets be friends!" Kiyome said.

"Friends, forever" Ophis said.

 **Chapter 8 is done! Thank you all once again for the follows, favourites and reviews, I'm at 81 reviews, if this chapter can get the story to 90, I will be ecstatic. I know I kind of shoehorned in Kiyome and Ophis and I'm sorry about that. Next chapter may be the fight with Kokabiel, not too sure yet. Read, Review and ENJOY!**


	9. The days before battle

Irina woke up in an unfamiliar bed next to Xenovia. The room was small, it had posters of bikini girl on the walls, there was desk and computer, next to the computer was a framed picture of Issei and the fallen angel girl, Raynare. There were a few other framed pictures, one of Issei and Irina, when they were young, one of Issei and Vali, one of Issei, Kuroka and Koneko, one of Issei and Tiamat and one of Issei and Yubelluna. Irina smiled, it was clear Issei had a very good relationship with his friends and that he loved them a lot. Irina saddened a little, thinking that her relationship with was nothing compared to that of the others. Nothing could be further from the truth. She sat up and looked around the room again, she spotted a photo album. She had a flick through it, she came to a section marked "Me and Irina". She smiled and blushed, there were so many different pictures of them together, Irina was so happy she could cry. She loved Issei, she always had, even when they were little, he always had an aura that attracted her, she felt something holy and sort-of dragon like. Now she knew, he was a dragon, she had always hoped Issei would join the church but he ended up becoming fallen instead. It hurt her, knowing that he was technically an enemy of the church. She wondered were Issei was and what he could be doing.

 **Rooftops, city centre**

A young man with black hair stood on the rooftops of Kuoh, he wore a black robe with detailed accessories. He had five pairs of black wings and pointed ears. He looked down at the humans in disgust. He felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw a tall, muscular boy with brown hair that had red streaks, he had eight black wings, they too had red streaks through them.

"Kokabiel"

"Issei"

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you steal the swords?"

"You know me, I want another war, I want to prove that the fallen angels are the strongest. And if a war proves that then I will gladly start another"

"Your insane Kokabiel"

"You should join me Issei, you could fully devlop your powers and decimate anyone in your way"

"...You're completely insane if you think I would ever fall for your trickery. I'm not as easy to fool as Donahseek and Mitelt!"

"Ah yes, your little followers. I took them, tortured them and beat them, they are my slaves and follow my orders without question"

Issei's face turned from disgust into anger, all his hatred for Kokabiel bubbled and boiled inside him. He trying as hard as he could to not break Kokabiel's neck.

"Maybe I'll do the same to your little girlfriend" Kokabiel said.

"Don't push me Kokabiel! You've already hurt people I love, that is not a safe place to stand! If you touch her, I will tear your head from your shoulders and mount it on my wall!"

Kokabiel backed off, even though he was a fallen angel leader and was more powerful than Issei, he was still wary off angering him. He didn't want to risk Issei using **[Juggernaut Drive].**

"Don't think you can beat me boy, I'm still stronger than you are"

"You wanna put that to the test, you pointy-eared prick!"

"Resorting to insults, not a good sign"

Before Kokabiel knew it, Issei had him by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't. Test. Me. I would kill you Kokabiel, but I think I'll wait to tear your fucking head off more publicly"

"Put... me... down"

"Say please!"

"P-P-Please"

Issei dropped Kokabiel, Kokabiel summond a light sword.

"You think you'll get away with that!"

Issei looked into Kokabiel's eyes "Try it"

Kokabiel backed off again.

"I'm going, don't try and follow me because if you do you'll have to fight three dragons" Issei flew off leaving Kokabiel standing on the rooftop, slightly nervous. He flew through his bedroom window and found Irina crying tears of joy at Issei's picture book. He sat next to her and stroked her hair gently.

"I guess you found it huh? I never forgot you Irina, how could I. My best friend in the whole world AND my first kiss. Now that day was weird, I thought you were gay"

Irina split her sides laughing, all while trying to not wake up Xenovia.

"Why did you become a fallen angel?" Irina asked, genuinly curious.

"Because of Raynare. I love her, more than anything in the world. She took me out on a date with the intension of killing me. Yet somehow she fell in love, as did I. Even through all the hard ships, we've made it through, hell I almost killed her when I first used [Juggernaut Drive], good thing she got me to calm down"

"How?"

Issei sighed "She promised herself to me, or at least, she promised her body to me. And back then I was still a huge pervert but I've toned that down now, although I'm still perverted"

"Why did you have to become a pervert?!" Irina asked rhetoricly.

Issei laughed and smiled, he laid back on his bed, while trying not wake Xenovia, who was wriggling around. Issei and Irina stayed quiet for a while, but the silence was broken by Xenovia, who had finally woken up. She saw Irina and Issei together and smiled inwardly.

"Irina we have to go, the swords have to be our number one priority" Xenovia said.

"You're right Xenovia. Issei-kun, we have to go"

"Oh I'm coming with you, so is Kiba"

"Why?" Xenovia asked.

"Well, I had a little chat with Kokabiel and the prick has crossed me. Kiba on the other hand seems like he wants to destroy the holy swords, I want to know why"

The trio left the house and went into the city, they found Kiba brooding near a fountain. He looked unkept, his hair was a mess, as were his clothes.

"Hey cassanova, stop acting like a emo and let me talk to you" Issei said.

"What do you want fallen angel"

"Listen up Kiba, I'm here to help you but I can't do that unless you tell me why you want to destroy the swords"

Kiba sighed and turned away "When I was a kid, me and other kids were taken by the church, we were experimented on. The whole point of the the experiment was to create artificial holy sword wielders but the experiment failed... and we were disposed of. They gased us, but I got out, I was near death but Rias-buchou saved me, since then I've devoted myself to destroying Excalibur"

Kiba felt warm hands around him, he turned and saw Issei hugging him.

"My god, you've been through so much, I swear to you when we find the one who was in charge of the project, I promise you, I'll let you torture and kill him"

Xenovia spoke up from behind Issei "You're the survivor of the Holy Sword Project, I know the name of man who was in charge of that project. Balba Galiliei, as I understand, he was working with the fallen angels"

Everyone looked at Issei.

"Hey, don't look at me, I've never heard of him"

"I was attacked by an Excalibur wielder recently. His name was Freed Selzan, ever heard of him?"

Irina and Xenovia had looks of surprise on there face, while Issei had a look of pure disgust.

"He is a genius and a powerful exorcist. He became an exorcist at thirteen, and made a name for himself by the number of devils and monsters slain" Irina said.

"He went over-the-top and lashed out at his allies, he was excomunicated" Xenovia continued "Whats wrong Issei"

"Freed Selzan, that disgusting pig. If you don't mind, I'm going to rip his heart out"

"Issei! Thats terrible!" Irina exclaimed.

"If only you knew..."

 **Later that night.**

Issei and Kiba walked through the street, they were looking for Freed, if they got to him, they could get to Kokabiel and possibly Balba Galilei. They came to an alleyway, they heard a voice.

"Well, well shitty devil it appears we meet again"

"Freed Selzan, I'm not here alone"

Issei appeared from behind Kiba "Hello Freed, it "wonderful" to see you again"

"Ah, Issei-kun, how's Raynare-chan and Asia-tan" Freed asked.

"Don't you dare talk about Raynare or Asia, I'll kill you for what you done to Ray, how dare you lay your filthy hands on her"

"She did have a rather amazing body, I just couldn't hold back. And then there's little Asia, how did the ritual go?"

"I... am going... to kill... you" Issei charged at Freed, he pulled back his fist and punched Freed in the jaw. Freed summond his Excalibur and slashed at Issei as fast as he could, slashing like a wild man. Issei dodged most of the attacks but the few that hit him hurt. Freed slashed again but Issei caught the sword between his palms. He summond his gauntlet.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

As the two struggeled Freed spoke "So you did kill little Asia-tan, and I thought you weren't going to do it. How did it feel, killing someone so innocent and pure"

Issei's left eye sparkeled, it glowed red, the aura from his eye grew and eventually covered his entire body. Freed backed off, Issei's anger grew.

"First, you try to rape Raynare and now you taunt me about Asia. Freed Selzan, I'm going to kill you"

The skin around Issei's left eye turned red, it expanded until most of his face was dragon-like and scaley, the only thing that wasn't dragon-like was his right eye.

"W-W-What... happened... to... you" Freed said, genuinly terrified.

Issei's voice was deep and gravely "I guess the rage inside me caused me to transform, I don't even need this new-found power to beat you, but I'm going to use it anyway"

A thin, powerful laser shot from Issei's left eye, it hit Freed's leg and left a hole which bled profusely, Freed roared in agony. Issei walked slowly toward Freed, he grabbed Freed's neck and dug his fingers in deep. Freed gasped and choked, Issei let him go and put his hand on Freed's chest, he put force on it until his hand was inside Freed's chest, he got a grip on Freed's heart and pulled it out, the blood from Freed's spewed all over Issei, Freed fell to the ground bleeding out. Kiba looked at Issei in pure terror. Issei wasn't surprised, he was holding a human heart in his hand. A figure came from the shadows and spoke.

"Ah, Freed was a loyal follower but his arrogance was his end"

"Show yourself!" Issei shouted, his voice still gravely.

The figure revealed himself, the man spoke again "I am Balba Galilei" he said as he took something from Freed's jacket.

Kiba's anger flared, Issei put his hand back to stop Kiba from rushing him.

"So your working for Kokabiel huh? I must say, I didn't think you'd want another war, whats Kokabiel offering you, more Excaliburs?"

"I want to destroy the church for throwing me out and Kokabiel can help me achieve that goal, but I've had enough of this chatter, goodbye" Balba threw a smoke pellet he took from Freed, when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Irina and Xenovia appeared from one side of the alleyway, the gasped at the horrific scene in front of them, Issei covered in blood with a heart in his hand and dragon-like face.

"Issei-kun... what happened?" Irina asked, terrified of her best friend.

"Freed went too far, I did say I was going to rip out his heart" Issei replied.

A light appeared on the ground, it was the Gremory seal. Out of it appeared Rias and Akeno, Rias had a face of pure terror as did Akeno but Akeno's slowly turned into a blush.

"What the hell happened here" Rias inquired.

"Figure it out princess" Issei said.

"Ara ara Ise-kun, I never knew you could be so violent" Akeno said.

"Yeah, well when your fighting a man who tried to rape your girlfriend, you don't tend to be merciful" Issei replied.

Issei looked up at Rias and Akeno, they gasped at the mutation his face had went through. Akeno walked toward him and rubbed his face, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happned to you Ise-kun?"

"I don't know. I'm going home, tomorrow Kokabiel dies"

Issei flew off, he flew through his bedroom window, Ray was waiting for him as was Tiamat and Yubelluna, Yubelluna and Ray gasped at the sight of Issei but Tia just smiled. Soon he was sandwiched between Yubelluna and Ray's breasts. When he finally broke free he lay down on his bed. Tia climbed on top of Issei and examined his face.

"Hmm, have you experianced extreme negetive emotion recently"

"Yeah"

"And you've attained **[Juggernaut Drive]** if I remember correctly"

"Yep"

"And your left eye is a dragon eye?"

"Yes it is"

Tiamat lay on top of Issei and hugged him while sobbing a little.

"Oh Issei-sama, why did this have to happen, why you, why now?" Tia said, sobbing louder.

"Tia, what happend, whats wrong with me"

 **[Because of you've attained [Juggernaut Drive], the raw power your negetive emotion went to your eye, instead of awakening [Juggernaut Drive]. Because of that all the power you were raidiating had to go to your eye but all that power was far too much for your humanoid body to handle, so I had to mutate you into a dragon/fallen angel hybrid]** Ddraig said outwardly, for everyone to hear.

"Is there anyway to get rid of outward appearence" Issek asked.

 **[Yes, but Raynare won't like it]**

Ray sighed "If it helps Ise-kun, it'll be okay"

 **[He has to kiss two dragons and two fallen angels at least once everyday, passionatly. That way he's getting equal amounts of DNA from each species]**

"Will Valerie do?" Issei asked.

 **[Yes she'll work, though don't expect me to like it]**

Tia spoke up "Let's start right now" Tia smashed her lips against Issei's, Issei kissed back with just as much force. Ray pulled them apart and climbed on top of Issei, she leaned down and kissed him hard, their tongues battled but of course Issei won. They broke away.

"Well know all we need is Valerie and Kala-chan" Issei pulled out his mobile phone and speed dialed Vali.

"Valerie, come home, I need you"

"Why?" Vali asked.

"Emergancy" Vali hung up and came running.

Issei speed dialed Kalawarner.

"Kala-chan?"

"What is it Ise-kun?"

"Ray isn't in and I want to kiss someone"

Kalawarner hung up and flew to Issei's house as fast as she could. Both girls appeared at Issei's room door, they gasped at what they saw.

"Dragon Mutation huh. I thought that would happen eventually" Vali said.

"Ise-kun? Is that really you?"

"Yes Kala-chan, it's me, I need to kiss both of you to get rid of this mutation"

When Kalawarner heard those words, within a millisecond she was on top of Issei kissing him feircely, followed by Vali. Issei's face went back to its normal form.

 **Next day, after school.**

Issei was getting nervous, he felt Irina's aura getting lower and lower, until it was miniscual. He, Raynare and Yubelluna rushed to the ORC and burst through the door scaring Rias and her peerage. Issei breathed heavily, he looked up with a look of fear.

"Please, help me. It's Irina... she needs help, I need to find her"

"Find her yourself" Rias said, causing Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko to frown.

"...Buchou, don't be mean... Issei-senpai helped you with Raiser" Koneko said.

"I agree, nyaa. Just because you hate him, doesn't mean you have to be mean, nyaa" Kuroka added.

"Ara ara! I never knew Buchou could be so cold!" Akeno said.

"Don't gang up on me! Why are you taking his side anyway!" Rias said loudely.

"Because my Issei needs help, nyaa" Kuroka answered.

"...Issei-senpai is the best" Koneko said.

"Because Ise-kun is my favourite guy ever" Akeno replied.

"Okay fine! We'll help!"

The peerage split into teams, Akeno, Issei, Ray, Kuroka and Rias, Koneko, Yubelluna. Issei's team searched near the school grounds and Rias' team searched the city. Issei despretely searched, he was scared of losing Irina again, his team found Irina injured on the ground on top of a hill. She had cuts and bruises but she was still conscious.

"Irina! Who did this!" Irina pointed up to the sky, Kokabiel was sitting in a floating chair.

"Ah Issei! Come to save your little friend, just in the nick of time!" Kokabiel taunted.

"I told you not to cross me Kokabiel!"

"What are you going to do! Use your shitty little made up dragon energy moves, ha!"

Rias' team appeared behind Issei.

"Issei! We sensed a powerful energy and..." Rias looked into the sky and saw Kokabiel, she gasped and looked at Kokabiel fearfully.

"Stay back Princess, this isn't going to pretty" Issei said calmly

"Before we start this fight, I think we should move it somewhere else. How about the school!" Kokabiel said as he teleported away.

"Shit! Alright we need a plan. Princess, Kokabiel will undoubtedly summon monsters to do his dirty work, you and yor peerage fight them. Ray, Yubelluna... you'll have to fight Donahseek and Mittelt. I'm going to kill Kokabiel" Issei said.

"But Issei... you can't fight Kokabiel alone, you need help" Kuroka said, being serious.

"No, I can't let you guys get hurt"

"But Is-"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Ray chirped up "Why?"

"The only people here who can even hold a candle to Kokabiel is me and Kuroka, even then, if Kuroka gets hit by a light spear, she's got a 70-30 chance of winning because she's a devil. Since I'm a fallen angel the light won't hurt me as much, but I have one thing that can help me win" Issei's face turned dragon-like, an aura of insane power appeared around Issei. Everyone in the Gremory peerage and Irina gasped, some looked in fear and some looked in awe.

"This is it" Issei held out his hand to Raynare "We might die here, I want to die holding your hand Ray because I love you" Issei and Ray flew toward the school, they landed and looked into the sky, up at their enemy: Kokabiel.

 **Chapter 9 is done! Okay, this chapter sucks and is rushed, I know this, so don't go crazy over it. Kokabiel fight is in the next chapter, along with some other stuff. Read, Review and ENJOY**!


	10. Fighting and Another Mother!

Issei, Occult Research Club behind him, looked into the skies at their enemy. Kokabiel had evil grin on his face, he held a light sword in his hand. He flicked his hand, from the ground appeared a trio of three headed dogs.

"Cerberus. Can't you fight your own battles Kokabiel?!"

"Issei, Issei, Issei. You know I'm here to fight you and you only. The dogs are to fight your scumy devil friends"

"If you're so high and mighty, come down here and attack me"

"Do you think I'm that stupid, I know you're very capable of beating me Hyoudou"

"If you beat me, you'll be feared throughout the world"

Kokabiel thought for a moment "Fine, come at me Hyoudou"

Issei flew toward Kokabiel, ready for battle.

 ***On the Ground***

"Goddamn it Issei, always rushing into battle" Ray said with annoyence in her voice.

"Yeah, but you won't have time to worry about him" A deep male voice said from behind her. Ray turned around and saw Donhaseek and Mitelt, both were scared and had sinister looks on there face.

"So you two finally showed up, why would you betray Issei? What did he ever do to you?"

Surprisingly Mitelt was the one to speak up "Kokabiel wants power, like we do. I have a question though, what happened to you? Before you met Issei you were obssessed with serving Azazel, but know all you care about is Issei"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE!"

"I don't need, what you call, "Love"

Ray summoned a light spear, she charged forward in an angry rage and swung her spear at Mitelt wildly, Mitelt dodged expertly, she summoned her own spear and counterd, the two clashed the spears and used all their strength to clash their spears together. Ray pulled away and flew into the air, revealing her four wings. Mitelt laughed, she flew into the air, revealing her own four wings. She threw her light spear at Ray, who dodged but it was a farce, Mitelt flew down from above Ray and slashed open her back, causing it to bleed profusely. Ray recovered, albeit in pain, and weakly flew toward Mitelt.

"Issei is holding you back, leave him and come with us, you'll get stronger than ever" Mitelt offered.

"Never, I would never betray Issei. You have no idea how I feel, you never bothered to ask"

"You love him, so what"

"It's more than just simple love, it's something different, deeper. I can't stop thinking about him, he's always on my mind, when I'm apart from him I feel empty, when I'm close I feel complete, I need him" Ray said with passion.

"Love is love, it's no different no matter what you say"

Ray just got angrier, she charged at Mitelt and slashed her chest open, Mitelt couldn't move, she was in pure shock. She rammed her spear through Mitelts chest. Blood burst from Mitelts mouth, she fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the chest. Ray turned to Dohnaseek who was one step aheaf of her, before she knew it, she had a light spear sticking out her abdomen. Ray fell to the ground.

 ***With the ORC***

The Gremory peerage and Yubelluna stared at the beasts in front them, they had brown fur with red streaks, there were three of them, the club split into teams to take them on. Yubelluna and Akeno, Rias and Koneko, and Kuroka on her own. All Cerberus went on the attack, Akeno struck one with lightning, while Yubelluna rained down explosive fire magic, both had sadistic grins on there face. Rias and Koneko were not having much trouble either, all due to Issei's training. Koneko rain downed Ki and combined it with her own physical strength, raining down punches and kick on the beast, while Rias poured all her power into creating huge pillars of destruction to envelop the beast. Kuroka was barely paying any attention to the fight, she was so powerful that it didn't really bother her too much, she just stopped the beast in its tracks and used Ki to destroy it.

 ***In the sky***

Issei dodged a light spear thrown by Kokabiel, he dashed forward and threw a heavy punch in Kokabiel's gut, Kokabiel grabbed Issei's fist and crushed it in his hand, Issei backed up.

'Shit, he's forcing me into **[Balance Breaker]** this quickly, I need to be careful'

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Issei dawned his Scale Mail and dashed forward, he pulled his fist back and threw it full force into Kokabiel's face, Issei moved behind him in a flash, he wrapped his tail around Kokabiel's neck tightly, but his grip faltered after what he saw on the ground. Ray was lying in a pool of her own blood, almost dead. Donahseek was standing over her. Issei let Kokabiel go, he dashed full speed at Donahseek, he grabbed his neck and pressed his claws deep into it, tearing the skin, blood dripped from he slight wounds, Issei said two words that almost made Donahseek shit himself.

"Big mistake

Issei put both his hands on Donahseeks head and pressed hard, using all his strength Issei crushed Donahseeks head, feeling a wave of satistfaction as the blood splatered all over him and his eyes and bones fell to the ground. Issei did feel sad though, after all Donahseek was his friend. Issei dropped Donahseek's body and looked at Mitelt. She was impaled by a spear but still concsious.

"Try anything, and your next"

Issei picked up Raynare, bridal style and flew over to Kuroka, he spoke a again in a more desparate voice.

"Save her"

Issei put Ray down and flew back up to Kokabiel.

"Looks like your little whore is almost dead" Kokabiel cackled.

"Kokabiel..." Issei let his helmet retract, revealing his dragonlike face as well "Time to die"

Issei charged and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on Kokabiel, he grabbed his neck and choked him, Kokabiel managed to escape and summond a light spear, he slashed Issei's chest a few times. Kokabiel lunged at Issei and managed to shove his spear into Issei's wounds, deepening them as tge blood splattered on Kokabiel's face.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Explosion!]**

Issei boosted to full power and dashed toward Kokabiel, still being weighed down by his wounds, he landed a few punches on Kokabiel's stomach, and then a headbutt. Kokabiel unleashed his full power, he fired hundreds of light spears at Issei. Issei managed to dodge most of them but quite a few hit him, causing him more pain. Issei dashed forward again and landed and roundhouse kick on Kokabiel's face, causing him to fly back. Issei charged up some energy, a massive dragon energy ball appeared in the air, bigger than the school building.

"MAXIUM POWER, OVERDRIVE DRAGON SHOT!"

Issei punched the ball and gigantic beam shot from the ball, it hit Kokabiel dead on, when the beam died down, Kokabiel was still standing, light spear in hand, Issei flew to the ground, he held up his gauntlet hand.

"Its over Kokabiel ti-"

 **[Burst!]**

Blood spewed from Issei's mouth and burst from his wounds. He fell to his knees, he felt himself dying, and a horrid feeling it was too. A tear fell from his eye before the shut.

"I'm sorry... Ray"

His eyes shut.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, no one can stand in my way now" Kokabiel cackled.

Kokabiel heard a voice, a female voice, a familiar voice that had heard quite a few times before.

"Oh Kokabiel, did you really think it would be that easy"

Vali flew down and stood before Kokabiel, to put it in simple terms, Kokabiel shat himself, he backed off.

"You think you could hurt Ise-koi and walk away, huh, did you think I would stand for that?"

Vali grabbed Kokabiel by the neck and started to divide his power. The little power left in Kokabiel drained away as he started to feel close to deaths door, but just to one up his killers he decided to make an announcment.

"Before I die I wish to make one request"

"What" Vali spat.

"GOD IS DEAD!"

The news hit everyone like a truck, but the one who took the worst was Irina, throughout all the fighting she sat on the school roof barely able to move her body but still watching and still listening, she felt tears form in her eyes as she began to break down into a crying mess. Vali on the other hand, did not like the fact Kokabiel just revealed on of the biggest kept secerets in heavens history, she stamped on Kokabiels head, crushing it, sending bits of brain and eyes everywhere. She turned to Issei who was unconscious, she picked him up and layed him in front of Kuroka, who was finished with Raynare. Kuroka instantly began trying to heal Issei, but to no avail, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw a Red-haired woman with a Great bust. She took Issei and dissapeared much to Vali's resistance. The woman appeared in an abondoned house and lay Issei down on a couch, she used magic to heal him, Issei's wounds healed up quickly, only leaving a few massive scars. The woman stayed with Issei.

 ***About two days later***

Issei awoke in an unfamilier place, in an unfamilier room on an unfamilier couch, with an unfamilier woman next to him. The womans head cocked up, she saw Issei awake and smiled.

"You're finally awake, my favourite son"

"Son? Who are you?" Issei inquired.

"Ah ah ah, you have to figure out that one on your own, but I'm glad your okay, otherwise my power would have went to waste"

"What do you mean, your power?"

"Oh c'mon Ise-kun, did you really think you got naturally strong from that short space of time, it doesn't take four months to get that kind of power, there had to be a helping hand involved" The woman said brightly.

"Wait your the reason I'm so strong, you're the reason I got **[Balance Breaker]** and **[Juggernaut Drive]** so quickly?"

"Yup! I knew about you as soon as you were born, you were always destined to be strong but I shifted it a little by granting you some of my power, after all, I was your mothers midwife, and when you were a baby I granted you a portion of my power, my cute little son"

"You keep saying son, but what do you mean?"

"Nope, come find me once you figure it out. I have to go, believe you have some loved ones searching for you, bye bye Ise-kun, hope to see you again soon, son!"

Issei was very confused but he would brood on that later, for now he needed to go home and fix up his face, the dragon scales were showing. His wings burst from his back, he looked at them in surprise, they had changed, now there were ten, Issei thought that fighting Kokabiel would gain him eight not ten but that wasn't what concerned him most, his wings had changed appearence, they were fallen angel wings with feathered scales, he shrugged it off and flew to his house, he flew through the window and found his little harem, including Akeno, Koneko and Kiyome sitting in his room with sad looks on there faces, he landed in the middle of his room and was crushed by seven love struck girls and one close friends, they were all crying each girl excluding Kiyome kissed Issei, getting rid of his scales in the process. Ray was the first to speak.

"Issei, where were you, what happened, tell us please"

"I woke up in an abandoned house with a red-haired woman, she claimed I was her son but still managed to stay vauge, other than that nothing"

"And whats with the new wings" Vali inquired "Fallen angel mixed with Dragon, I guess you could call them Dragon Feathers"

"Oh shut up Valerie, that sounds like the name of a shitty fanfiction by a shitty writer"

"Well I tried but they look cool as fuck though"

Everyone nodded.

"Well if you don't mind, I need some sleep, night" Issei fell into bed as did the girls who live with him, the girls who didn't left.

 ***Late at night, 1:00am***

 **[Oi Albion, you awake]**

 **[Indeed Ddraig, what is it]**

 **[That woman, you saw her right]**

 **[Yes, I did]**

 **[You know it was them right?]** Ddarig said.

 **[Indeed, but it could want with your host, I have no idea]** Albion replied.

 **[Its worrying me greatly, whatever it wants its not good. Lets hope Ophis deals with it soon]**

 **[I agree]**

 ***School***

"Hey everyone! My name is Irina Shidou! And I'll be joining your class for the rest of the year!" Irina exclaimed happily to the class "Oh Issei-kun, we ended up in the same class! Hooray!"

"This just always happens doesn't it" Yuuma whispered to Issei.

"Hey Irina, what are you doing here?!"

Irina pulled a cute wink "I'll tell ya later 'kay"

Irina found her seat, she sat up the front of the class and listened the whole lesson, Issei on the other hand was brooding, who was that woman? Was it his REAL mother! If not, what was the relation? All these questions will be answered next time on Dragon Ball Z. That narrator from the anime blarred through his head, thats what he felt his life had become like, an episode of DBZ, where the episodes drag out and nothing happens. Still poking fun at DBZ aside, Issei was rather scared, not because of this woman, but it was what the consequences of this outcome were, stealing excaliburs was one thing but they haven't been recovered and Kiba never showed up at the battle. And then there was Rias, if Kiba died, she would somehow shift the blame to Issei claiming that it was him who encouraged Kiba to chase after Galilei and kill him and excalibur.

"...Earth to Issei, Issei-san, sensei calling"

"Sorry what"

"What is the name of William Shakespears most popular play?"

"Oh thats easy, its Hamlet of course"

Quite a lot of people in class were surprised by Issei's knowledge.

"What, I like Shakespear, he's fantastic playwrite"

 ***ORC***

"Wait a minute, your telling me, your a devil" Issei asked Irina.

"Yup!" Irina replied.

"How's it feel not to be tied down by sin anymore" Issei asked.

"Its awesome, I can do whatever I want, when ever I want, free of charge. Being a devil rules!"

"You're so weird, first your all religion and God. Now your all Devil and sin, how fast do you change your mind"

"Its better to look at the future rather than cling to the past"

"Well said Irina, well said" Rias said from behind her "As expected of my new **[Knight]**. As for you Issei"

Much to Issei's surprise, Rias pulled him into a hug.

"Without you we'd all be dead, thank you so much"

"No problem"

Rias let go "Our only problem know is Kiba and Xenovia, first where is they and second where are the Excaliburs"

Issei spoke up "Oh, I wouldn't worry by the end of the week Balba Galilei's head will be on spike, courtasy of Kiba"

 ***Elsewhere***

"Ah, my favourite son is so amazing, I wish I could see him, more often ah well, too bad. I'll be seeing you soon Issei!"

 **Okay Chapter 10 is done. Probably less than you were expecting but being honest, I haven't been in the mood to write recently plus I got into Skyrim again and started bashing it soo... yeah! Anyway, Arigato for reading and remember: La vie est drôle.**


	11. You are a Dragon

**I'm back bitches! Enjoy.**

The Woman lay on the grass a park, she had a nice smile on her face and thought about Issei, her favourite son. She was sooo glad she could finally meet him properly, after all she loved him. He was so strong and powerful, and he was such a Lady Killer, like an Incubus, seducing girls, although he wasn't like that, she knew that Issei wasn't a huge fan of the harem idea, he reminded her of herself in her prime, she used to be covered in men and women. The Woman felt the sun dissapear, she opened her eyes and saw black haired woman looking down at her.

"What are you doing here Infinite Dragon God?"

"I, could ask you the same, Red One" Ophis replied.

"Well I want to keep an eye on my son, all while you are trying to do the same and steal him from me"

"Issei, why do you call him son?" Ophis said with an unemotional tone, as per usual.

"Because he is my son, you know of my connection to the Heavenly Dragons"

"I, do but why take an intreset in Issei"

"He's red, I like red. But he was destined to be strong and destined to unite the world with Dragons" The Woman stopped for second "...Or destroy them"

"If you don't leave him alone, I, will destroy you"

The Womans face turned evil "And how did that work out for you last time"

Ophis remained silent.

"Okay! I have to go, you go recruit more into your little Khaos Brigade, while I go take a nap, see ya Ophis!"

 ***Abandoned Church***

Balba Galilei ran through the church, he had to find the room where he stored the Excaliburs, he found the room hidden behind an old bookcase, he had stored the Excaliburs in a chest, he quickly stuffed them in a bag on ran for it. He was cut off when he left the room by an angry devil and a stoic exorcist, who both had swords to his throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your out of luck Balba Galilei. Your going to pay for what you done to my friends" Kiba said.

"Ahh yes, you must be the lone survivor of the Holy Sword Project, well I can tell you your friends deaths advanced the project, here" Balba threw a blue crystal at Kiba "This'll make anyone a Holy Sword weilder, so there pretty trivial now"

Kiba held the crystal close to his chest, ghostly figures of his friends appeared behind him.

"Its okay Kiba" They said "We're all together now. We're happy together"

Tears escaped Kiba's eyes "I'm sorry my friends, I should have stayed and helped you all escape"

"Don't be a stick in the mud man" A male ghost said "We all wanted you to escape but do us a favour and take out the guy who killed us"

Blue energy came from the crystal a flowed in to Kiba, his sword changed into something new and something that breaks the balance.

"Balance Breaker, Holy Devil Sword!" Kiba shouted. He walked toward Balba, who was cowering in fear, Kiba pulled back his sword and plunged through Balba's head.

"Well, looks like your lifes purpose is complete, what will you do now?" Xenovia asked.

"Well I guess I'll keep living for Buchou, and I might as well make friends with Issei-kun"

"That fallen is an intereting character, I heard he gave Kokabiel quite the beating. I wish you luck Kiba-kun"

 ***ORC***

"WHAT!"

Issei chuckled nevously at Rias' rage.

"You mean to tell me that the Governer-General of the Fallen Angel is in my durastiction and is contracted with my precious **[Rook]**!?"

"Uh, yeah" Issei replied.

"And your also telling me there is going to be a leader summit?"

"Yeah"

Rias sighed, she sat back at her desk and lay her head on the desk.

"Hey its okay Ria-tan, your just worked up about open house" Issei said before he dodged a destruction wave from Rias for using her pet name.

"Yeah, but aren't you nervous?"

"Not really, my mom and dad will be more concerned about the girls. Plus there is someone I'm looking forward to seeing" Issei replied.

"Is it that red haired woman?"

"Yeah"

"Who is she?"

"Fuck if I know, I feel something draconic from her but its faint, so she might be a hybrid or something, but that red hair, it seems so familier"

"Well she isn't a Gremory, I can tell you that" Rias said.

"Its fine, I guess I'll have to figure it out"

Issei fell on the sofa, he closed his eyes and started to brood. Issei was happy there was no more tension between him and Rias, even more so that she wasn't in love with him.

 **[Partner]**

'Yeah Ddraig?'

 **[That Woman, she isn't lying, you are her son]**

'Whats the relation?'

 **[She is a dragon, and when you were born, not only did she give you a rather large portion of her power, she also gave her DNA. She calls herself the mother/father of all dragons, and you are a dragon, meaning you are her son]**

'Wait, Azazel told me about a dragon that calls its self the mother/father of all dragons. The Red One or something'

Issei zoned back into reality, he noticed Rias was writing in her diary, which made Issei smile. He decided to creep her out a little.

"Writing about me again?" Issei asked.

"W-What, I've never ever wrote about you!" Rias said, a little red in the face.

"Whatever you say Riri"

"Riri?"

"I like making up nick-names for people, Raynare is Ray, Yubelluna is Luna, your Riri"

"Well its cute I guess"

A voice appeared, as if from out of nowhere.

"Looks like you two are getting along nicely"

Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared in the middle of the room. Both had smiles on there faces.

"Its good to see you again Ria-tan" Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama! What are you doing here?!" Rias exclaimed.

"What makes you think I don't want to see my little sister on open house"

"Thats not the point, your a devil king, you have responsibilities" Rias said whinely.

"Oh this counts as work too. We were thinking of holding the leaders summit here. Issei, could I stay with you tonight?"

"Sorry Maou-sama, I have litterally no space, the only way you could stay is if you gave me a 3 story mansion"

"Tempting but I'll pass. A shame, I wished to speak with you"

"About what?" Issei inquired.

"The Woman claiming to be your mother"

Issei turned his full attention to Sirzechs "Tell me what you know, right now"

"I don't know much but I can tell you she has a intrest in you, deeper than she lets on. I can also tell you that if anyone tries to keep you from her she will destroy them"

"Well shit, I guess I won't find out until I figure out who she is"

 ***Day of Open House***

"Ise-kun!" Issei looked over to the door of his class and saw The Woman. She ran over to Issei and hugged him tightly "How are you son?"

Issei struggled in The Woman's tight grip "Hey, get off me!"

The Woman done as her favourite son asked.

"If your here to see me, we can talk later. Can you just leave me alone for now?"

"Awwwww, your no fun!"

The Woman went to the back of the class, leaving everyone, including Issei's actual parents, very surprised and confused. She stood at the back, humming and smiling away, it was clear she really loved her son! The teacher walked in and class began. He gave the task of making a clay model of something important to you.

'Hmm, what's important to me? Fuck, how could I forget, Ray obviously' Issei thought.

Issei zoned back into reality and saw he had made a perfect clay sculpture of Ray, exact in EVERY detail, one problem, he made her in her fallen angel form, the back of the model had two beautiful wings. Ray looked over Issei's shoulder and gasped, before tightly hugging Issei.

"Ise-kun! You made me! I love you!" Ray shouted for the whole class to hear.

Everyone rushed over and observed the incredibly made sculpture, everyone eyed the wings.

"Oh my god, it's perfect" A girl said.

"Why the wings though?" Another said.

Issei replied "Because she's my perfect fallen angel"

Irina spoke up "It's so gorgeous, but thats my Issei-kun, never backs down from a challenge!"

Kalawarner also spoke up "Hey you'll need to make one of me Ise, it has to be absolutly perfect and I want it painted"

"Make one of us two Ise-kun" Luna and Tia said.

"Ugh, pipe down will ya, I'll make one of you guys if you want, just get off my back, christ"

 ***Lunch***

Issei sat on the roof with Kiyome and Ophis eating lunch, like friends just as they promised.

"I heard about a commotion in your class Issei, what happened?" Kiyome inquired.

"I made a statue of Yuuma and everyone was really impressed by it, you know humans, they're loud"

"Hey! I'm human!" Kiyome whined.

"Yeah but your an awesome human" Issei replied, getting a grin from Kiyome.

"Issei, I, need to warn you about something" Ophis said.

"It's about her, isn't it?"

"Yes, she wants to use you in an old dragon prophecy, but she isn't afraid to intervene, because she loves you, she isn't lying when she says your her favourite son"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is-" Ophis was cut off.

"C'mon Ophis-chan, you can't ruin the surprise yet?!" The Woman said from behind Issei.

"Hmph, I'm dissapointed son, making friends with this horrid, mean old Infinite Dragon God! But the beast tamer isn't too bad! Nice catch!"

"It's not like I try to make girls like me, it just happens. You make me sound like an Incubus" Issei replied.

The Woman just laughed, she rested her head on her sons shoulder, drawing a death glare from both Kiyome and even Ophis surprisingly.

 ***ORC after school***

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! WHO THE HELL IS SHE!" Issei shouted, he brought his fists down on the desk, almost breaking it in two.

"Why the hell does she want me! What the hell have I ever done!" Issei continued to rant before realization hit him square in the face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't be, she has red hair, she's a dragon, she has a great bust and great power. She's a bit eccentric and fun-loving, it can't be, its her its-" Issei was cut-off by the Rias and Akeno entering the room. Rias looked confused, while Akeno had a huge smile on her face. Issei calmed down and sat on the sofa, the rest of the club entered the room, including Issei's group. Koneko sat on Issei's lap and Issei played with her hair.

"So Issei, have figured out who The Woman is yet" Rias asked, Issei stayed silent.

"Issei?" Issei stayed silent. His silence was deafening, tension became thick, everyone had there eyes on Issei, Issei looked around the room before getting up and walking away. Leaving the girls in a disheartened state, even Rias who worried for her new friend. Issei passed by Kiba, who tried to talk to him but he simply ignored him, Kiba walked into the clubroom with his usual smile that charmed the girls of Kuoh Academy, before he could say a thing Rias had him in a tight hug.

"Oh Kiba, where have you been?" Rias asked.

"Me and Xenovia have been dealing with Balba, we retrieved the Excaliburs and there in the company of the church, I wish I could have at least destroyed one of them but at least Balba is dead"

"Its great to have you back and we have some great news, please allow me to introduce you to my new [Knight] and your new partner, Irina Shidou!" Irina appeared from the back off the room and greeted Kiba with a smile, Kiba smiled back.

 ***Azazel's Appartment"**

"YOU DICK!" Issei shouted at Azazel, he had him by the scruff of the neck "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Issei continued to rant "YOU KNEW ABOUT HER, WHAT I REALLY WAS, YOU KNEW I WAS A FUCKING DRAGON/HUMAN HYBRID FROM THE START! YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Issei punched Azazel in the gut, before landing a solid kick to his balls.

"Kid... I never told you... because you wouldn't be able to handle it... your power laid dorment... but if I proved to you... what you were.., the amount of power you possess... would've killed you" Azazel said, still recovering from the crippleing blow to the nuts.

"You still could've told me after I achived **[Balance Breaker]**!"

"Still now you know what you are, let out your wings"

Issei let out his wings, he was breathless, speachless and clueless. He no longer had ten wings, he had tweleve wings, he officially was a High Class Cadre Fallen Angel. He was so oversome with joy he almost forgot why he was at Azazel's appartment in the first place.

"So just because, her, power is in me and I'm fully aware of it, I'm a Cadre?"

"Yup, with even more training you could surpass me"

"Yeah... I think I have enough power, having too much is a bit... fanfictioney" Issei said as he flew quickly to his house, his new found speed was incredible, now all he had to do was get Ray some more wing and he was golden, but then again, he would probably have horny fallen girls throwing themselves at him but he would endure, he always did. He flew in through his window to find Ray and Vali sleeping in his bed, Tia was in her chibi form sleeping on his desk, Kuroka in the shower and Luna was downstairs. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked Rays hair. He kissed her forehead.

"Well, well Sekiryuutei, it seems you've grown far stronger" A voice said from behind Issei. He turned around, and there stood Grayfia "I'm here to retrieve you for Sirzechs and the rest of The Devil Kings, Michael and Gabrielle and the Leaders of the Gigori"

"Why?"

"Too decide what too do with... Your Mother!"

 **Okay this Chapter is done, 'twas annoying to write but its out of the way. I think The Womans identity is pretty obvious at this point. Anyways thanks for reading, bye and remember: La vie est drole**.


	12. The Clash of Devils and Dragons

The meeting room was tense, Issei stood in a dark corner of the room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The Leaders were sitting at a round table, Michael in the middle, Xenovia was behind him, Sirzechs and a black haired little girl, that Issei assumed was Serafall Leviathan, on the right and Azazel on the left. Vali stood behind Azazel in the position as Issei and the ORC, who had a strange new addition to their group, a little boy who cross-dressed, and Sonas peerage behind the Devil kings. Azazel spoke first in a snidey tone.

"So, we're all here for two things, the first is to settle the bullshit quarral between our factions and second is what to do with Issei's mommy" Azazel moved his head to the side, barely dodging a Dragon Shot aimed for his head "As I was saying, I really don't give a crap about our quarral, I'm here for peace and peace alone"

"Really? And how do we know that this situation with Kokabiel, wasn't on your orders" Sirzechs asked.

"Because if it was on his orders, he'd be dead" Issei said from the shadows.

"Exactly, so if we can finish this part up already, it'd be appreciated"

Michael spoke next "Sekiriyuutei, what do you wish for?"

"I don't really give a fuck to be honest, as long as I have Ray, I'm good" Issei said truthfully, causing Vali to pout.

"And you Hakuryuukou?" Michael said.

Vali walked over to Issei, she grabbed his arm "If I can be with Ise-koi, I'm fine" Vali said smiling, sticking her tounge out at Kuroka, who was hissing at her from the other side of the room.

"Well then peace it is!" Serafall said brightly ""Now Issei-kun, what to do with mommy dearest" Serafall said. Issei stepped from the shadows, revealing his mutated face to everyone who hadn't seen it. His voice was distorted because his power had grown. (A/N: Kind of like a Visored when their mask is on)

"Honestly, I don't know what to do. I mean, she's technically Kaa-sama, so I can't just kill her. Hell I don't want to kill her, I like her, I really do. She's pretty fun to be around, she's kind and pretty gentle, yet strict, and to top it all off, she's Great fucking Red, who doesn't want there Kaa-sama to be Great Red" Issei said with nothing but pure honesty in his voice.

"Ise-koi, remember that Ophis asked you to kill her and join the Khaos Brigade" Vali said.

"Yeah, I know... to clarify, Ophis is running the Khaos Brigade, she wants to use them to kill Kaa-sama" Issei said

Everyone else in the room was pretty goddamn shocked, even the leaders.

"So it's Ophis whose behind that group huh? Well I guess it can be expected, after all, she'd do anything to get what she wants" Azazel said lazily.

"So is anyone gonna say anything about the mages coming our way?" Vali said.

"Yep!" Azazel said "They're probably here for the little Vampire, probably for his Forbbiden Balor View"

The little boy shook violently "Oh no! There here for me, I'm sorry Rias!"

Rias hugged Gasper tightly "It's okay Gasper, Issei-kun. and Vali, will protect you"

"Wait, why does it fall to use to protect him, when some of the most fucking powerful people in the world are in the fucking room!"

"Shut up Issei-kun!"

Issei groaned, he walked over to the door and opened it, there stood a few magicians who started throwing spells at Issei.

"Dragon Shield" A red shield engulfed Issei's body, he walked into the middle of the group.

"Dragon Wave" A wave of energy left Issei's eye, it appeared to have no effect but after a few seconds the heads of the magicians blew up, the blood splattered all over Issei, causing him to grin. Another wave came from through the floors and the walls, Issei dashed away from them, he held up his hand and used the power mommy gave him, he cast an illusion that he was in the same place, the magicians unleashed hell on what they thought was the real Issei. Issei walked behind one of them and broke her neck, he walked behind another, he pulled her down to the ground and crushed her skull. He used his insane speed to tear apart one after the other until he found what looked like the leader of the group, she was woman, who had blonde hair, a buxom, curvy body with a rather large bust. Issei stopped the illusion, the magician looked around to see all her comrades beaten, broken and down right mutilated. Issei grasped the magicians body, one hand took her waist, he other took her breast. The woman let out a small moan.

"W-What d-do y-you want!" The woman said trying to fight of the pleasure and act like she hated it. (A/N: Okay this might seem a little dark, if you are offended, my apologies)

"You know, you're pretty sexy. Tell me why you're here and I'll let you go"

"N-Never"

Issei slid his hand into her robe and took a firm grip of her breast, he put his fingers on a pressure point, causing the magician to sream in a lustful way.

"Are you going to talk?" Issei said in a slightly evil tone.

"I-I can't, please... no more"

Issei tweaked the womans nipple, she screamed again, he moved his other hand lower down her body and into her robe, he gently rubbed her pussy lips using his index and middle fingers, he used his thumb to play with her clit. His other finger on the magicians breast went from pressure point to pressure point causing the the woman great pleasure, at this point the woman was screaming and loving every second.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The woman had the most powerful orgasm of her life, she was breathing heavily but managed to breath out a few words.

"What... do... you... want... to... know" she breathed.

"Why are you here?" Issei asked.

"We came... for the... vampire boy" The magician said, gaining back a bit of her breath.

"Why?"

"We can use his power to kill the leaders and eventually kill Great Red"

Issei tensed a little at the woman wanting to kill his mother.

"And Ophis wants you to this?"

"Yes"

"Who else does Ophis have in the Khaos Brigade?"

"The Old Satan Faction, The Hero Faction, Rouge Magicians and others"

Issei let go of the woman, causing her to whine.

"Wait, don't go yet, do it again, please!"

"I would, but I can't stay out of the battle just to give one of the enemy endless, mind blowing orgasms, sorry"

Issei ran down the hall to join the battle, leaving the woman whining on the floor touching herself. Issei left the building amd saw Vali having the time of her life killing magicians with the help of the ORC, he saw Azazel in the air looking at slightly tanned, buxom woman wearing glasses with brown hair, he flew up into the air and floated next to him.

"So who's this bitch?" Issei asked.

The woman got a little angry a the comment "My name is Katerea Leviathan, who are you boy?!"

"Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiriyuutei" Issei stated calmly.

"The Hakuryuukou and the Sekiriyuutei fighting together, what strange times we live in" Issei rubbed his eyes.

"I know, one minute she's training me so we can fight at equal footing, next she climbs through my window and tries to fuck my brains out, and she actually done it too! I guess thats what life is like when your the son of the most powerful dragon in existence" said Issei with a slight tone of annoyence.

"Enough talk Sekiriyuutei, I want to test your skill in battle" Katerea said.

Katerea threw a punch, much to Issei's surprise, her arm actualy streched toward him, he barely dodged it, she threw another which colided with Issei's stomach. Before Katerea's arm could retract, Issei grabbed it, the force of it pulling back dragged Issei with it, the force was so large it made Issei fall forward, his lips colided with Katerea's, her eyes widened and Issei touch but she enjoyed the kiss, Issei on the other was freaking out, that was twice tonight that he had touched the enemy, he quickly flew back with enough speed that could break the sound barrier. He held his hand over his mouth, while Katerea licked her lips seductivly.

"Mmm, Sekiriyuutei-kun, that kiss was lovely, tasty, you have real skill" She licked her lips again.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Issei looked down at Michael "Sorry!" He looked at Katerea "What the hell! You're my enemy and you're hitting on me. What is wrong than you" Katerea flew toward Issei and floated in front of him.

"You're a dragon, more dragon than the Hakuryuukou, your aura is having a pretty big effect on me, I can't help but want you to take me, right here, right now" Katerea said lustfully.

"Too bad we're going to have to kill each other" Issei launched his head forward, smashing his forehead into Katerea's nose, breaking it in the process. Katerea unleashed a flurry of powerful punches, Issei dodged one after the other until two conected with his face, causing him to fly back. Katerea threw another punch that caused Issei to fly to the ground, Katerea held out her hand, an infinity sign appeared on her palm, a huge pillar of purple energy engulfed Issei. Katerea took no chances and started throwing fire balls and other kinds of magic at Issei. When she stopped and the smoke cleared she saw Issei's charred and grilled body on the ground, he was dead and smoking. Everyone on the battlefield had a different reaction, Rias was in complete and utter shock, Akeno was on her knees tears flowing from her eyes, Kuroka was just staring at his body tears slowly leaving her eyes, Koneko didn't bother shedding a tear, she just got angry and started to tear through magicians like a mad woman. Kiba was angry, he started killing magicians with no remorse, Irina was in shock, she couldn't move an inch, Gasper was crawling away scared out of his mind. Vali lost her mind and went on a bloody rampage, the Devil Kings, Xenovia and Michael were just as shocked as everyone else, they couldn't believe there eyes and Azazel was mad, a proper deep anger for the first time in his life, he was a second away from tearing Katerea in two. Meanwhile Katt0erea was laughing manicly.

"Looks like your famed Sekiriyuutei wasn't up to snuff, I think it's time I kill the rest of you! Prepare yourself Devil Kings it's ti-" Katerea stopped, she looked at her chest and saw a gauntlet through her chest, her heart was in its hand, guts and blood were dripping from it, bits of skin were connected to its original position. She looked back and saw Issei with a crazed grin on his face. She looked back at the body which wasn't there anymore.

"H-How ***cough*"**

"Great Red is my Kaa-sama, I inherited her power of illusion" Issei let go of her heart, he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her head up with just enough force to tear it of her shoulders. Everyone looked up at Issei who held Katerea's head by the spine. He decended to the ground where he was immediatly tackled to the ground by a bunch of tear stricken girls. When he broke free the girls all said something to him.

"Ise-koi, you baka. Why did you do that" Vali kept sobbing.

"...Issei-senpai is a meanie" Koneko said quietly.

"Ise-kun, why did you do that, I almost gave up" Akeno said, still half crying.

"...I was ready to kill myself" Irina muttered.

"Don't do that again you baka!" Kuroka shouted.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I had to end it quickly, how about I make it up to you all in a different way?"

All the girls looked interested.

"I'll be a slave for a day for each of you?" Issei said hoping they would say no.

They all said "YES!"

"Fuck" Issei muttered

 ***Later***

"Wait, what?"

"Remember how you joked about a three story mansion?" Sirzechs said.

"Yeah?"

"Well as a reward for killing Catterea and for helping my sister get out her engagement I'm having a three story mansion be built where your house used to be, on one condition"

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"All the members of the Occult Research Club are to move in to your home"

"All of them? Even Kiba and Gasper?"

"Indeed, I thought you could use some male company, rather than being surrounded by girls who want to fuck you until they can't walk"

"Never thought I'd hear those words out your mouth" Issei said, pretty surprised by Sirzechs' comment.

"Well it's just the two of us in my office, I don't need to be so official"

"True, I'll need to work on my people skills, I'm High Class Cadre and with Kokabiel dead they'll probably make me a leader"

"I shudder at the thought" Sirzechs said jokingly.

"Screw you baka Maou, I'd be an awesome leader"

"That reminds me, we're having a peace treaty with Asgard, would you care to join us?"

"Sure, that's at the same time as the Young Devils Gathering right?"

"Indeed it is, why?"

"I was thinking, why don't I act as security for Rias and her peerage?" Issei offered "I don't trust her to be able to handle anything on her own with her power level"

"Of course you can, I'll even let you bring Raynare along with you"

"I swear to God, if any devil touches her, I will personaly murder them" Issei said darkley, surprising Sirzechs imensely.

"Why would any devil touch her?

"Well she doesn't exactly cover up, plus I don't think Devils like fallen angels yet" Issei explained.

"Yes, good point. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, although I have to warn you about the Glasya-Labolas boy, he's a bit of a problem child" Sirzechs said.

"Well, if he does anything stupid, I'll pull a Katerea" Issei reasured, causing Sirzechs to frown "Without the whole "ripping out the heart" part"

 ***The next day***

Issei woke up in a pool of multi-coloured hair, there were bits of black, white, brown and some purple. He looked around at his now king-sized bed, Ray was on his left, Vali on his right, who had her arms firmly grasped around Issei, Yubelluna on his chest and Irina lying just above his head. He smiled as looked at his friends, although he could call them more than just friends, especially Ray.

Ray's eyes were open too, she had a warm smile on her face, the two never said anything, they just stared into each others eyes, they were speaking with just their eyes amd they new exactly what they were feeling and would be saying. Issei moved his face closer to hers, he placed his lips gently against hers, both their minds wandered about many things, mostly how their life had turned from a loving couple; to harem master... sort of. Still Ray and Issei enjoyed having the girls around, they were good fun, and besides it kept the happy and didn't leave them as either jealous wrecks or potential yanderes, which would be a worse problem than the Khaos Brigade or any three-way war!

The couple pulled away from each other, still staring into each others eyes. Issei broke out of Vali's grasp and got up from his bed, gently placing Yubelluna on the bed so she didn't wake up. He headed down stairs to the lowest basement, which housed a gym, he found everyones favourite cassanova Kiba, practising his sword play on some dummies. Issei approched Kiba, he tapped his shoulder causing Kiba to swing his sword back and try to hit Issei, Issei blocked with a finger.

"Not bad Kiba, reaction times are good and overall speed and power in your swing is impressive, you've matured since we last trained together" Kiba was in shock, how did Issei stop it with a finger.

"You're probably wondering how I stopped it so easily correct? Well it's simple" Issei sprouted his wings "I'm a High Class Cadre fallen angel plus I'm three quarters dragon"

"You've grown so much stronger over the few months you've been a fallen angel, what the hell are you?" Kiba said, hints of fear stricken in his voice.

"I'm awesome" Issei said rather smugly.

"You have an ego the size of Akeno-san's breasts, y'know that"

"I know but I have a reason, besides it's not like I show it"

"True. You know you're all right Hyoudou-kun, I thought you'd be an absolute asshole but you're pretty cool" Kiba said honestly.

"Yeah, you too, I would ask to hang out during school and stuff but y'know, Yaoi" Issei deadpanned.

"That... is so true"

 ***About an hour later***

Ise-koi! Vali shouted as she ran down the stairs with a massive smile on her face, she lunged forward into Issei's arms and nuzzeled her head in to Issei's chest lovingly, her face turned a little evil "Looks like your my slave for a day, you're all mine, mine mine mine" Vali said rather greedily.

Issei looked down at her with pretty fearful eyes, wondering what sort of sexual, perverted or maybe, just maybe, innocent exploits she had ready for him. Meanwhile the girls looked at the two of them jealously, they could feel an aura form around Ray, she didn't like watching Vali get all lovey-dovey with her Issei.

"Anyone else think Vali is just a little obssesed, nyaa" Kuroka said.

"Aren't we all?" Yubelluna deadpanned.

"I guess that's pretty true, nyaa" Kuroka said, still pretty upset about how Vali had Issei as a slave, granted she was getting a turn too but it still upset her none-the-less.

Vali grasped Issei's arm and pressed her head against it, they left the house together and headed into town, Issei knew this was a pretty bad idea, there was a nine out of ten chance they would see someone from school and they would confront him about him cheating or some bullshit like that, Vali thought about the same thing, but she was going to kiss Issei and say "He's all mine".

Vali dragged Issei around a shopping centre, much to his surprise "I was expecting a love hotel and a lot of toys, not an actual date" Vali smirked.

"Well if you're offering, I really don't mind" Vali pushed her breasts against Issei's chest, causing Issei to turn away and blush. The couple was getting stares from a lot of people but what scared and annoyed Issei the most was three stares they were getting, they were from Kiriyuu Aika, Katase and Muruyama. The three girls approached them.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'

 **[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Looks like I'll be losing a partner early!]**

'Don't make me come in there you over sized, piece a shit snake!'

Vali noticed the girls approaching, she wrapped her hands around Issei tightly, pressing his head in between her insane bust. The girls stood in front of the of the obsessive Onee-san and the blushing fallen dragon (A/N: I think I might call him that from now on). "I knew you were a pervert Issei, but I never thought you'd cheat, I always thought of you as more of a lover boy" Kiriyuu said, with a slight tone of disgust. Issei couldn't reply as he was still being suffocated by Vali's bosom.

"You're a disgusting creep and a cheat" Katase said.

Muruyama ended their train of insults "You unfaithful pig"

"...Valerie... I c-can't breath..." Vali let Issei go, he took three large breaths.

"..I'm not... cheating... I would never cheat" Issei said through breaths "I done... something and... I'm her personal slave for... a day" Issei said still out of breath.

"A slave?! Like a sex slave?" Kiriyuu said with slightly perverted fascination on her face.

"That's... up to Valerie, like I said I'm her slave, the worst part is I'm still a slave to four other girls..."

"Four?! What the hell did you do?!"

"Ise-koi!" Vali whined "We need to go now!"

"Okay Valerie, I'm coming. I'll see you three in school, and stop trying to pry into my love life!" Vali toom Issei's hand and ran further into the shopping centre, her face had possibly the biggest smile on it that it ever had, it was pretty clear: she was completely obssesed, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Vali dragged Issei around all manner of shops, clothing shops, candy shops, an arcade and even a lingerie shop, but that wasn't the main event for Vali, she dragged Issei to a forrest.

"Alright my sexy little Issei, time for the main event, we're going to fight!"

"Really? You want me to fight you?"

"No shit" Vali stopped the bullshit.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

"Straight into **[Balance Breaker]** huh?"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Vali dashed for Issei, she threw a punch with most of her strength, Issei blocked it with both arms, he counterd by kicking her in the stomach, which sent her flying back. Vali moved at an, even for Issei, incomprehensible speed, she touched his shoulder.

 **[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]**

Issei fell to his knees, the feeling of his power being drained was a pain he hadn't felt in a very long time.

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Issei boosted back as much power as possible, he threw a back hand at Vali which connected with her face, he threw some more powerful punches two of which hit her in the gut and the other hit her face. Vali came back with a few kicks to Issei's back, sending him flying across the forrest, breaking through some trees, Issei stopped by softening his landing, he bent his legs down and dashed forward, throwing a flurry of punches to her face and stomach. Vail stopped one of the punches, breaking the flurry, she used all her strength to throw Issei into the air, she flew after him, and kicked him to the ground, she followed after him and started to punch him while he was down, she stopped as soon as Issei fell unconscious.

"D'ya it was gonna be that easy Valerie" Vali turned around and looked up into a tree, their Issei was sitting in a tree without his **[Scale Mail]** , he was bloody and beaten.

"How the hell?"

"Illusion powers remeber, most of that fight was real but the end of it was fake, as you can see I'm pretty banged up and bloody, but I think it's time we end this" Issei dashed up and floated in the air above Vali.

"Overdrive Dragon Shot" A massive beam of draconic energy enveloped Vali, when it wore off she was just as badly hurt as Issei, her **[Scale Mail]** was also gone. Issei flew down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm on his shoulder, it started to rain pretty heavily, they both looked up at the sky and smiled at each other, the two walked on a long journey home.

 **This might not have an update for a bit, as I have others stories to update too. La vie est drôle!**


	13. We're friends, forever

Issei and Vali arrived at the now three story mansion that was Issei's house, they entered and found the main hallway empty.

"I guess everyone's asleep" Vali said.

"Must be, thanks for the day out by the way, I really enjoyed it" Issei placed a kiss on Vali's forehead, causing her to blush wildely. She ran off blushing crazily, giggling to herself, confusing Issei greatly. He sighed and ran downstairs to the gym.

 **[Are you really gonna work out with all those wounds]** Ddraig asked, Issei detected a slight hint of worry.

'Work through the pain'

 **[Shut up Partner]**

Issei entered the gym, he walked over to the pullup bar and started doing pullups, now usually Issei would be able to pull off one hundred without breaking a sweat, hell maybe even one hundred and fifty but this time he was stuggling to even do five, he felt as though his bones were going to break apart, he fell from the pullup bar.

'Fuck, I guess Vali really did a number on me' Issei thought.

 **[I told you partner]**

'Shut up you piece of shit'

Issei crawled toward the gym door, he felt a pair of hands caress his abs, his muscles felt relaxed and his bones stopped hurting, he looked over his shoulder and saw his mommy smiling at him.

"Hi there sweetie" She said sweetly.

"Kaa-sama? What are doing?" Issei inquired.

"No, no, no. You have to call me mommy, otherwise I'll be upset!"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes! Do you want the most powerful dragon ever to upset?" Great Red pouted.

"Well... no I guess not but I'm not calling you mommy infront of everyone, only when we're alone together!"

"Yay" Great Red hugged Issei pretty tightly "Thank you, you're my favourite son, although you already knew that, is it weird to say I love you?"

"Only if you mean it in a weird context"

Great Red chuckled, she felt a little weird being this close to Issei but she still enjoyed it none-the-less. Their silence together was interuppted by our favourite fallen angel, Ray was watching them pretty confused, she had never actually met Great Red before.

"Ise-kun? Who is this?" Ray asked.

"This is my Kaa-sama, Great Red" Great Red pouted.

"No son, what did we agree on"

Issei muttered under his breath.

"What was that?

"Mommy..."

Ray looked at them for a minute before falling to the ground in laughter, she had never laughed harder in her life. Issei grumbled under his breath, something about a bitch. He broke free of his mommy's grip and left the gym, Ray recovered from laughing like hyena.

"Raynare, I want you to take care of Issei, he needs someone to support him and I won't always be here. I know you've been loving him but I want you to love him more than you ever had, after all, you're going to be my daughter-in-law some day" Great Red smiled.

"D-Daughter-in-law, wait do you mean Issei is going to marry me?!" Ray inquired excitedly.

"For the past month it's all he's been able to think about, he wants nothing more than to marry you and live happily, preferably without the harem but knowing you, you'll probably make him" At this point Ray was getting giddy and almost squealing like a little girl.

"I'm gonna marry Issei, oh my god I'm so fucking excited!" Ray squealed.

Great Red chuckled.

 ***With Issei***

'Who's next, Akeno-chan, Koneko, Kuro-chan or Irina. Considering there personalities we'll be doing very different things, Akeno-chan will start off innocent but will slowly turn into a S&M session' Issei shivered.

'Koneko... I have no idea, maybe a tour of the candy shops around town? I literally have no idea" Issei pondered.

'Irina, if she was still with the church it would be pretty innocent but now she's a devil, speaking of which, she's hiding something from me, probably her true feelings, I have to ask her'

'And last but not least, Kuro-chan. One word: sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex' Issei shivered once again.

 **[I feel for you Partner]**

Issei didn't even bother responding, he went into one of the houses many elevators and pressed the 3rd floor button. He felt a hand carress his abs and his neck being kissed. He looked around and saw the horny neko Kuroka, who was wearing next to nothing, bitting his neck, she winked.

"D-Don't tell me you're-"

"That's right, nyaa. How could you tell?" Kuroka asked impatiently.

"Your breath is hot, you're wearing pretty much nothing and you're trying to have sex with me for no reason. You're in heat, I bet that means Koneko is too" Issei felt a wave of pleasure down his spine as Kuroka continued to kiss his neck, she moved her hand down his body and took grip of his dick. Issei turned his head to Kuroka, before he could say anything, she pulled him into a sloppy kiss, she dug her tongue into Issei's mouth and left HER mark on his mouth, there lips didn't even touch. Issei broke away from her.

"I guess this means I'm your slave for today. What's going to happen, I'm I gonna get you pregnant or do you just want a day sex crazed fun" Kuroka gave a sexy wink.

"By the time we're done, I won't be able to walk" Kuroka whispered.

The elevator stopped, Kuroka jumped onto Issei's back and they went to his room, Kuroka jumped onto the bed, while Issei went into the en suite bathroom.

'Shit, this'll be my first time with a neko in heat'

 **[If it's any consolation Partner, you're going to definetly going to enjoy this. Neko's in heat are willing to do anything with their chosen partner]** Ddraig said, calming Issei.

Issei gulped he left the bathroom to find Kuroka was no where to be seen. Just when he thought that he was safe from her lust he heard a "nyahaha"

The next thing he knew he was pinned to the bed, he felt Kuroka hot breath from her heavy breathing, she spoke in sultry yet very lustfull tone.

"Have I ever told how much I love you Issei" Kuroka kissed him sloppely again, Kuroka took grip of Issei's hand and guided it to her breast, motioning him squeeze to hard, he complied and groped her breast. Kuroka tore Issei's top off, she kissed and licked his chest. Issei pulled her head up to his and kissed her again, this time he took the lead and Kuroka submitted completely, he guided his hand to her dripping wet fold and carresed the with a passion, Kuroka moaned through the kiss, she broke away and spoke

"Issei, I want you"

 ***A day later***

Issei woke up, he found a naked Kuroka hugging him to death, she was sweaty and smelled of sex, as did he. Issei remembered the night before like it happened a few minutes ago, it was one of the best expeirences of his life, Issei expected Kuroka wanted to do it again, not because of his performence but because, while she wasn't a slut, Kuroka really enjoyed sex, like a lot. Issei couldn't bring himself to leave her on her own, he felt a connection to her, not as strong as his connection with Ray but it was still strong, after all, she had been the person to help him try to get over what he done to Asia. He snuggeled closer to her and held her head close to his chest.

"Mmmm, nyaa" Kuroka opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of the man she loved dearly.

"Nyaa, Issei, I love you. I want to be with you forever and ever" Issei chuckled, he got up from the bed and went for a loooong shower. When he finished he went down stairs to the gym where he found Irina training with... Xenovia?! Issei approached them.

"Xenovia?! The hell are you doing here?!" Xenovia kept a stoic face but Issei thought he saw a hint of a smile.

"Lord Michael asked me to come here and keep an eye on you, I hope you don't mind" Xenovia said.

"Well I guess I don't, but two things, first: please lose your stoicness, it doesn't work, try to be more emotional. Second: I warn you, this is a house full of devils and fallen angels, so as you can imagine, there'll be a lot of Vice and Sin, try not let affect, you're an angel after all" Issei smiled when he saw the surprise on Xenovia's face.

"H-How do you know"

"I CAN sense energy you know, and yours is particullarly angelic" Issei said, the smile was still clad on his face.

Xenovia atempted a smile "Well if I fall I can blame it on you"

"Haha, well if you fall I'll support you, and look on the bright side, if you fall you're no longer tied down by Sin" Issei said pleasently.

"Thank you Issei-kun"

Issei turned to Irina.

"I believe it's your turn with me Irina" Issei said.

"Wait me, what about Kuroka, I thought it was her turn" Irina said confused, Issei smiled.

"Well, she's definetly had her turn" Irina blushed heavily.

"You mean you and her..."

"Well it's not like we could avoid it, she was in heat"

"That's even worse! You mean you got her pregnant!"

"I don't know, even if I did and she only has one kid, I'd have to get her pregnant ten more times, to be honest I hope she isn't because I can't put up with kids. But enough about that, today is about you and me"

"Okay! What do you wanna do?" Irina asked.

"I'm your slave, we'll do whatever you want, and I do mean anything" Issei said grinning evily.

"D-D-Don't say stuff like that!"

Issei chuckled "C'mon lets go into town"

 ***Arcade in town***

"Oh come on!" Issei laughed at Irina trying to win a crane game, it was tenth try and she was starting to lose it "This is total crap, it's so rigged"

"It ain't rigged, your just crap at it" Issei took over, he inserted his money, much to Irina's surprise he won first try causing a vein to pop on her head.

"How do you do it?!" Irina shouted.

"I'm awesome, thats how" Issei said smugly "C'mon I know a game you'll be good at" Issei dragged her to a dancing game.

"Why this game?"

"I remember you being a good dancer"

Irina put some money and selected a song, the song she selected was Date a Live by Sweet Arms. She kept her eyes locked onto the screen, she followed the commands to the letter, up, down, left, right, it didn't matter she destroyed the game completely, she got a high score of three million, it wss the highest score anyone had got in the history of the arcade.

"Told ya, your freakin' awesome at dancing" Issei praised.

"Thanks Issei-kun!"

 ***A few hours later***

"C'mon Irina, I want to show you something" Issei flew to the top of the highest building in Kuoh, it was an office building, he landed on top off it, the view was gorgeous especially with sunset, Issei sat on the edge and motioned Irina to sit with him, she done so.

"Why are we here Issei-kun" Irina inquired.

Issei lay down, legs still hanging off the edge "You regret it don't you, becoming a devil I mean. You were so faithfull your entire life and then you just move on and become a devil? No I can't except that, you're grieving aren't you"

Irina held her hand over her chest, a few tears escaped her eyes "Yes, when I learned God was dead I couldn't cope, I needed some reason to live so I asked Rias to turn me into a devil" Issei put his hand around her.

"Listen to me Irina, you don't need a reason to live, life is all about living it to its fullest and having fun with the people you love. If you devote yourself to one thing and live for it, you'll just get hurt again, Rias won't be around forever, so don't live for her. Live to do want and have fun with your life.. just be fantastic" Issei smiled at her, Irina started to cry her eyes out, she hugged Issei who held her and gently stroked her silky light chestnut hair.

"I love you Issei-kun" Irina said through tears "I love you so much" Irina looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What is it?"

"Say it, please" Irina begged.

"I can't, it won't feel right, I love Ray"

"You don't have to mean it like that, we're best friends aren't we" Issei smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do Irina, I can't imagine my childhood without you, I love you Irina" Irina put on the biggest smile she ever had "And I'll be with you forever"

 ***At home, Issei's room***

"Hello Tiamat" Tia was in her chibi form, she looked up and saw the woman that belonged to the voice, her cute chibi eyes widened as she saw the figure in front of her: Great Red. She transformed into her fully grown female form.

"What are you doing here Red One?"

"Oh I guess you don't know. I'm Ise-kun's mommy!" Great Red smiled.

"W-What Issei-sama's mother, how, what, I don't" Great Red chuckled.

"Don't think much about it Tia-chan" Her voice turned serious "I need your help, I want to unite dragons with the world"

"Wait... you can't mean..."

 **End, kinda, sorta cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. La vie est drôle.**


	14. SUMMER!

"Wait you can't mean..." Tia said, with clear distress in her voice.

"That's right. Issei will be the one to destroy the dragons he deems evil or impure, it's called The Purification of the Dragons. After that he will unite all races" Great red explained

"Issei-sama is the one, he's going to kill all the evil dragons..." Tia trailed off.

"Not just evil dragons, any dragon he deems too dangerous or he hates, he'll also be killing off hybrids to keep the race pure"

"But isn't he himself a hybrid?"

"The prophecy says that the purifier will exile himself for an unknown reason, I guess we now know why"

"Will you stay with Issei-sama?" Tia asked.

"No matter what, he's my son and I love him" Great Red said

"Then I'll stay with him too, I'd rather be shunned than live without Issei-sama"

"Loyal to the end Tia, that's what I like about you"

 ***With Issei***

Issei had came home after he and Irina had spent a rather nice day together. He was confronted by someone he wanted to leave until last, Akeno. Let's just say she was pretty annoyed Issei had ignored her.

"Umm, hey Akeno-chan, how are you?" Issei asked nervously.

Akeno looked at Issei dangerously "Ise-kun, you've been ignoring me on purpose, haven't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Issei said, nervously.

Akeno reached out and grabbed Issei's shirt, she pulled him toward herself then smashed her lips against his.

"I love you Issei, don't forget that, I love you just as much as any other girl in this house"

"I don't know what to say Akeno-chan, besides this, it looks like it's your turn tomorrow. Please don't whip me!"

"Ufufufu. You're gonna bend to my will, Ise-kun"

 ***The next day***

Issei woke up strapped to a board, without a stitch of clothing on, the room wasn't his own. It was dimley lit with candles and had big king-sized throne in the middle of the room. There was table with many sex toys and sexual toture devices laid across it.

"Fuck me" Issei said in horror.

"I'll be glad to my slave, but you have to entertain your mistress first" A seductive voice said from the shadows.

Akeno appeared from the shadows, dressed in dominatrix gear, complete with a whip. Issei looked at her with look that mixed fear and lust.

"Ufufufu. That look is priceless" Akeno approched Issei, her whip in hand. She swung it, it hit his chest causing him to scream in pain. Akeno whipped him again, this time on his right arm. Akeno wasted no time in striking him again, this time across the face.

"Are you enjoying it so far, my cute slave" Akeno asked evily.

"I would be lying if I said no... mistress" Issei smiled darkly.

"Good. You wont be the only one in pleasurable pain slave, you will be pleasuring me too" Akeno said.

Akeno continued to whip Issei as hard as she could.

 **[*Yawn* Partner that's me awa-]** Ddraig was speechless.

 **[I'm gonna go back to sleep]**

'Please do'

After about 10 minutes of being whipped, Akeno stopped, she undone Issei's straps.

"It's my turn Issei-sama" She said submissively.

Issei grinned, he put her on her hands and knees before reaching for a candle.

"Hope you like getting burned, cause this is gonna suck" Issei grinned again.

He poured candle wax all over Akeno's back, causing her to scream out in a surprising amount of pleasure. Issei walked over to the table and took some leather gloves and put them on, making sure to let them hit his skin with a slap. Issei rubbed the candle wax all over Akeno's body. Issei walked in front of Akeno, he cupped her chin and smiled. **(A/N: I'm not proud of this)**

 ***The next day***

Issei was working out in the gym, still slightly traumitized from the rough sex and S&M. Even Ddraig refused to go anywhere near Akeno. Like at all.

Issei was pushing his body over the limit, he was making sure to get stronger, just incase he had to fight anyone insanely powerful. Despite not being the biggest fan of fighting, Issei thought it would be pretty fucking cool to have a god on his track record of people defeated/killed.

Issei left the gym, he entered one of the many elevators in his house and made his way to Koneko's room, he was pretty sure she was still in heat. Great. He found her foom pretty quickly, the room had cat paws on the door, which Issei had to admit was cute as fuck. He entered to find Koneko sleeping peacefully on her bed, one word crossed Issei's mind: KAWAII!

Issei sat on the edge of the bed, he stroked Koneko's hair causing her to wake up.

"...Issei-senpai..." Koneko said quietly.

"Hey there Koneko-chan, you sleep well?" Issei asked.

"...Issei-senpai..." Koneko repeated.

'Shit, she must be in heat'

"Hey there kitten" Issei rubbed her head, Koneko looked directely into Issei's eyes, her face was deep red and her breath was boiling.

Koneko pounced on top of Issei, she leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"...I love Issei-senpai..." Before Koneko could do anything else, a hand chopped the back of her neck, she fell unconscious. Kuroka picked her up.

"Nyaa, looks like I got here just in time. Shirone isn't ready for mating, so we're gonna keep her in your room until her cycle stops. Being around your scent will keep her at bay, nyaa" Kuroka explained.

"That's a relief, I was worried Rias was gonna start calling me a lolicon" Issei said with relief in his voice.

Issei left the room, he bumped into something little, he heard a small yelp. He looked down and saw Gasper Vladi rubbing his head. Gasper looked up at Issei with fear in his eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry Isse-, um I mean Sekiryuutei-sama" Gasper said, still scared.

"Hey kid" Issei pulled him up "It's just Issei, good to meet you properly" Issei said smiling.

"Y-You too Issei-san" Gasper ran off.

Issei sighed and made his way down to the gym, he felt Ray's presence and summoned a light sword. Issei pounced at Ray, her instincts kicked in and she dodged, she summoned her own spear and charged toward Issei, unleashing a flurry of strikes which Issei blocked. He broke through Ray's guard and swung heavily at her, breaking her spear and cutting open her chest. Ray whinced. She threw to light spears at Issei which he deflected, Issei dropped his sword and dashed at Ray. He threw four strong punches, each one hitting her in a different area. That ended the small spar.

"Ray, sprout your wings" Ray done so, she had two new wings, bringing her total six. Her eyes widened, the next thing Issei knew was that he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Just in time, thanks so much babe" Ray said with obvious glee.

"I aim to please" Issei smiled.

 ***School***

School was pretty much the same as it always was, except one thing: SUMMER. Yes summer was just around the corner and the ORC was off to hell... literally. Issei and Ray were going to accompany them of course, as protection. Ray was pretty excited, Issei on the other hand wasn't so excited, no doubt Sairaorg wanted to battle him.

 ***Flashback***

Issei was walking the halls of Sirzeches Mansion, on his way to talk to him about Kuroka being pardoned. When he reached the office he saw another man leaving, he looked very young. The man took notice of Issei, his aura in particular. He scowled.

"Hey you!" Issei looked around "Yeah you, the hell are doing here fallen angel!?" He spat.

"Just got back from plowing your mother!" Issei shouted back.

"Screw you asshole, you wanna fucking go!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Anytime dickhead!" The man stared in awe.

"...No way! You're the Sekiryuutei?!"

"Yeah" Issei said.

"My name is Sairaorg Bael, what's yours?"

"Issei Hyoudou"

"Can we fight?! Right now?" Sairaorg almost begged.

"Sorry man, I have to talk Sirzeches, after that I'm training his sister"

"You're training my cousin?"

"Rias is your cousin? I guess that means you have the power of destruction too?"

"Actually no, me and my mother were born without it, thus we're outcasts. But despite that, I'm still the strongest young devil. I wield Regulas Nema" Sairaorg boasted.

"Aww, wook a da wittle kitty" Issei mocked.

"Shut up. Anyway, let's meet again and have a balls out power battle one day!"

"Agreed!"

 ***Flashback end***

That was how Issei met the strongest kid in the underworld, he really didn't have an opinion on Sairaorg, he only knew that he was a battle fanatic.

People in class weren't talking or chatting, neither were they sitting quietly. Infact they were staring at Issei and Raynare, who were making out pretty goddamn feircly. Ray wasn't even embarrassed, she didn't care, she just wanted Issei a lot. As for Issei, well... he felt forced into this, but enjoyed it none-the-less.

When Ray finally stopped kissing Issei, Issei fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Fucking hell... how he fuck can you last that long?" Issei said between breaths.

Ray giggled and turned to the girls in the class "So yeah, I'm the dominante one in this relationship, when it comes to perversness but when it comes to pure love, that's Issei's thing"

"So you're saying that YOU'RE the perverted one and Hyoudou isn't" Muruyama said.

"Yep"

"B-B-But this goes against everything we know about him Yuuma-chan" Issei smirked.

"I guess that's what happens when you dissapear for four months. You stop being perverted and then get a pervy girlfriend" Issei said smugly "Then again it could be worse, I could have had Kiriyuu for a girlfriend"

"Ha you wish Hyoudou! I bet you wouldn't even be able to satistfy me, I think Yuuma's in despret need of a real man!" Kiryuu mocked.

Yuuma fell to the ground laughing while Issei smirked.

"Why don't you check" Kiryuu used her glasses scouter, she gasped and blushed heavily.

"W-Wow, that's definetly impressive. I'm sorry I doubted you"

"Now you'll think twice about judging size on appearance" Issei said smugly.

"That's right!" Yuuma jumped into Issei's lap "Issei's such a man, I'm not the only girl he's satistfied" Yuuma added seductivly. Issei blushed heavily.

No words were said after that, the whole class watched in facination and jealousy at the odd couple who adored each other more than anything else in the world. While the our favourite couple were irritated, by no means would they shout. The whole class could feel the aura of love they were generating, it was warm and cuddley.

There was another aura present in the class, it belonged to Yubelluna, Tia, Kala and Irina who stared at them in pure rage and jealousy, their aura was interrupted when the class door slid open, revealing Kiba.

"Yo Issei-kun, Buchou wants you to come to the club room with Yuuma" Kiba said.

"Sure thing man" Issei went up to Kiba and high-fived him, the weirder girls in the class screamed in awe of their new Yaoi pairing. The Cute Prince of Kuoh and the Perverted Lady Killer.

Issei and Kiba caused quite the stir down the hallway as well, they talked and laughed like good friends, which caused all the Yaoi obssessives to scream. Yuuma giggled behind them which earned her a death glare from Kiba. They reached the club room, Rias sat at the desk and sent a smile there way.

"Good, you're here. I understand that your accompanying us to the young devils gathering" Rias said.

"Indeed we are, I thought you could use a little protection from any... unwanted company" Issei replied.

"Oh, who from?" Rias inquired.

"The Glasya-Labolas boy for one, any member of the Phenex family... your fan club" Issei smirked, Rias blushed.

"H-How do you know about them?" Issei tapped his nose and took a seat next to Kiba, Koneko pounced for his lap and sat herself on his legs.

"Are you taking the train?" Issei asked.

"Yes, you'll have to as well. Please don't cause a fuss" Rias begged.

"Don't worry, the most fuss I'll cause will be the possible fight against your cousin" Rias eyes widened.

"Wait what! Sairaorg wants to fight you!"

"Are you really that surprised Riri, he's Sairaorg, he'll fight anyone who's strong"

Rias didn't bother retorting, she just continued working at her desk. Akeno broke the silence.

"So Issei, when are you gonna marry Raynare" Issei blushed heavily and turned his head away. Kuroka looked over at Issei in surprise.

"H-H-Hey w-who said I was gonna d-do that anyway" Issei said while still blushing wildly.

"Your thoughts did" Akeno smiled.

"Stop reading my damn mind you minx!" Issei shouted, Akeno giggled.

"Mou, Issei. I thought you were gonna have kids with me, nyaa" Kuroka said with fake tears in her eyes.

Ray wrapped her arms around Issei's neck "Sorry Kuro-chan, he's ALL mine" Ray teased.

"No way! You know that he promised give me kids! You said it was fine!" Kuroka shouted in annoyence.

"I'm kidding Kuro-chan, you can have Issei's kids if you want to, but I get knocked up first" Ray smirked.

"Hmm, I just got out of my mating season, and Issei-kun ravaged me, I might be pregnant already" Kuroka said smugly.

Ray sent her a death glare.

 ***Gremory Train***

Issei sat at a bar on the Gremory train, he had a bottle of whiskey and a double shot glass. Needless to say he was enjoying himself. Kiba sat next to him, he also had a glass and was being forced to drink by Issei. Kiba lifted the glass of whiskey and downed it, he coughed hard and Issei laughed.

"Fucking lightweights" Issei laughed "Don't worry man, it gets easier"

"H-How the ***cough cough*** " Kiba took a moment to recover "Hell do you drink this stuff"

"It just takes a little practise, once you keep drinking you'll get used to it" Issei said casually, leaning against the bar on his stool.

"Can I ask you a question Issei-kun?"

"Shoot"

"What was it like, you know, in the Grigori?"

"Wow, tough question. I guess I'll start with the people there; Azazel: drunken asshole, yet he was like a father to me. He always gave me advice and constantly cared, even when he heard I went into [Juggernaut Drive] he was so concerned, despite the fact he actually planned it.

Then there's Shemhazai, a pretty cool guy, responsable and always looks out for everyone, he puts the saftey of his underlings and family before himself" Issei stopped to take a breather before continuing.

"Next would be Baraquiel: he deeply cares for Akeno and Shuri, and to some extent me. He was always lost in his thoughts, dreaming about them being a family again. He prayed to a shrine of Shuri and Akeno every night; wishing there safety. Next up is Kokabiel... he was dick"

"Anyone else worth mentioning?"

"Well... yeah I guess, she was a leader by the name of Penemue, I guess you could call her the Onee-san of fallen angels. But this Onee-san had a secret beneath the whole sweet exterior. She was a total sex freak, every damn day she saw me, she always said, in her best Onee-san voice, "Issei-kun, come with me! I want to play a game with you, it's called The One-eyed Eel and the Lonely Cave!"" Kiba roared with laughter.

"Wow, I never expected that from a leader!" Kiba said, sides still spliting with laughter.

"Yeah, but she was still an amazing person. Just, never ever go near her room alone or with another guy... ever. It just will not end well"

"I guess if I were to continue, my life there was constant training, or spending time with Raynare. Then Valerie came into my life like a shooting star, she changed my life around, she made me stronger and made my relationship open" Issei continued.

"Sounds like she should have been the person for you to fall in love with" Kiba deadpanned.

"Yeah but the writer's decision to make Vali a girl was a last minute thing" Kiba covered Issei's mouth.

"Shh, we're not supposed to talk about the writer remember!" Kiba warned.

"Yeah I forgot"

 **Okay, chapter end. I know it's been a while but I lacked motivation for a bit, plus school is getting a bit harder but I wont abandon you guys completely, thanks for reading.**

 **La vie est drôle!**


	15. The Underworld plus MILF's equals Scary!

[Ddraig talking out loud]

 **[Ddraig talking]**

The train had stopped abruptly, the ORC, Issei and Raynare had reached the final stop. Rias and her peerage departed from the station, with Issei - who had his arm wrapped around Ray's waist - and Ray following closely behind, Ray let her head fall on Issei's shoulder. Issei smiled at her.

Guns were fired into the air, as were fireworks as Rias and her peerage walked through the station and eventually into the street. Issei's sweat dropped at the over dramatic enterance.

He and Ray followed Rias who was let into a large Golden Carrige by none other than Grayfia.

"You're early Ojou-sama, but it is good to see that you are safe" Each member of the ORC entered the carrige along with Issei and Raynare, who got a respectful nod from Grayfia.

The journey was tedious but Issei preocupied himself by playing with Raynare's hair as she sat in his lap. The scene made Grayfia a little envious at the extremly close relationship they shared, while hers with her husband was close, it wasn't even close to theirs.

Issei looked out the window of the carrige and sighed at the spectical before him. The home of the Gremory family was on over expensive castle, that probably would cost about a few quadrillion yen.

"Are you not impressed Issei-kun?"Rias asked.

"It's not that, it's over the top. I know I live in a house like this thanks to your damn brother but this is just too much, I'm glad I have Ray or I wouldn't be able to sleep" Issei sighed unimpressed.

"Who says you and me are sharing a room?" Ray teased.

"No Raynare-sama! I need your warm presence to help me drift off into dream land" Issei said with fake tears.

"It's alright Ise-kun, I'll keep you company, nyaa" Kuroka said.

"Ah Kuro-chan, always there when I need you" Issei smiled.

A frown appeared on Ray's face, she wrapped her arm around Issei's neck "Y'know on second thought, I'd love to sleep with you tonight my love"

A grin formed on Issei's face, he nuzzeled up to Raynare, planting his face in her chest.

"Ah, I knew you really loved me" Ray chuckled.

"Of course I love you, sweetie"

Rias was watching the whole spectele with a tinge of jealousy, not because she liked Issei but because she wanted what Raynare had, someone to love and cherish, someone to claim as her own but alas, she had no one. She sighed as the carrige pulled up to her home, it came to a stop and she left the carrige along with her peerage and the other two.

They entered her over the top home and were greeted by hundreds of maids and butlers. They walked down the hall with no other interuption until a little boy with red hair came running toward Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" The small child said as he hugged Rias.

"Hello Millicas, you've gotten so big!" Issei smirked.

"So this is the great Millicas Gremory huh? Last that I heard, he has more potential than you Riri" Issei teased, Millicas was immediatly offended.

"Nee-sama is strong! Don't say otherwise fallen angel! She's stronger than you!" Millicas said with a slight pout.

Issei laughed "She's only as strong as I've made her kid! Besides, I'm a hundred times her strength. Don't worry about it though, she'll be a great Maou"

Grayfia had caught up with the group, she stood and moved as gracfully as ever.

"Ojou-sama, the master is out and possibly won't be back until evening. I would like to show everyone their rooms in the mean time" She said.

"Are the rooms prepared and the luggage been taken their?" Rias asked.

"Of course Ojou-sama"

Issei yawned, he was ready to get some shut eye before dinner. But that was before he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze.

"Ara, Rias, you've returned?" Venelana Gremory said.

Rias turned to her "Yes mother I've returned, and I brought guests, this is Raynare and this is Iss-"

"Oh, Ise-kun!" Venelana said, putting her hands together and smiling.

"H-H-Hey Venelana-sama, h-how's it going?" Issei said nervously.

Venelana approached him and cupped his chin "Why so nervous Ise-kun, it makes your handsome face look much less appealing"

"Wait a minute? You two know each other?!" Rias and Ray said at the same time.

"Oh do I know him. You're lucky Raynare-san, to have such a man as your future spouse" Issei blushed.

"That doesn't answer my question mother, how do you know him?"

"Well..."

 _-Flashback-_

"Azazel, I'm not gonna get with her! Why the hell do I need to meet her parents!" Issei said irritated.

"Listen here kid, you need to meet them since you'll be watching over her! I can't send you to watch her without you meeting her parents first, you need trust!" Azazel replied.

Issei and Azazel bickerd the whole journey. They were on their way to the Gremory manor, where Azazel was going to introduce Issei to Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Why you ask? Well, Issei was about to go back to school and had been asked by Azazel to watch over the Gremory girl. You see Azazel had been asked by Sirzechs to do the same thing but the lazy ass told Sirzechs he would get the Sekiriyuutei to do it. Sirzechs, being the sis-con that he is wanted to meet him before he allowed it.

The duo reached the "house" and knocked on the door, a butler answered the door and led the way to one of the many sitting rooms, where Venelana, Lord Gremory and Sirzechs.

Each person had a different reaction: Lord Gremory raised an eyebrow, the Sekiriyuutei was only a child but the aura he was radiating was tremendous.

Sirzechs felt something he hadn't felt in a while: Nervousness. Sirzechs felt that the boys aura was monstrous, but it was the pontential for growth, the potential to be the strongest in the world that reaaly scared him.

Venelana on the other hand, wasn't nervous nor curious. She felt hot, she felt her cheeks going red and heating up. She didn't know if this was the dragon aura or if this was just the boys appeal, she had no clue but she didn't care, all she wanted right now was heat of the Sekiriyuutei's body.

'What's wrong with me? I'm a married woman and yet... this boy is making me feel like I did when I first met my husband' Venelana chastised herself.

Issei glanced at her before he sat down and faced Sirzechs. He let a small smile grace his face.

"So... you're Sirzechs Lucifer. Y'know I imagined you looking a little Genryusai Yamamoto" Issei quipped.

Sirzechs chuckled "Smart Sekiriyuutei, I imagined you looking like Kenpachi Zaraki" Sirzechs replied.

"Oh, that's good. You're good. I like you" Issei said with a grin.

"So, you are the one to watch over our daughter? You feel strong" Lord Gremory said.

"Yeah, that's me. I've seen Rias-senpai around before, I'm surprised she can put up with all the attention" Issei replied.

"Rias has always been one to attract attention, but she can deal with it"

"Indeed, Tou-san. Ria-tan will rise any challenge"

"She sounds like a good person to me. I'll willingly watch over her, no reward needed. I wouldn't wanna extort the Gremory's, especially since they're such nice people" Lord Gremory, Venelana and Sirzechs smiled.

"Hmm, you seem trustworthy Sekiryuutei but, others have fallen pray to the words of dragons in the past, can you do anything to truely make us trust you" Lord Gremory said.

"I'll say something, like you, I have someone. Someone I hold very dear to me, someone I would die for, someone I can't live without. Lord Gremory-sama, you feel this way about Venelana-sama don't you? And Maou-sama, you feel this way about your significant other don't you?"Issei asked.

"Indeed we do Sekiryuutei, what is your point?" Sirzechs said.

"You feel the same of Rias, correct?"

"Of course"

"I know how you feel, my girlfriend Raynare, is someone I can't live without. I need her, I would die for her, she's my whole world" Sirzechs was stunned, but he smiled.

"Well Azazel, I can honestly say that I trust this Sekiriyuutei" Sirzechs said "I believe my Tou-san and Kaa-san agree" They nodded their heads.

"Well then Issei, you can stay the night here, and I will escort you back to the Human World tomorrow"

"Hai Maou-sama"

 _-Later that night-_

"Ahhhhh, that shower was sooooo nice" Issei said as he lay down on the massive king sized bed that had been prepared for him.

'I miss Ray' Issei thought.

 **[Well Partner, you'll be seeing her tomorrow so suck it up]**

'Have you ever been in love?'

 **[Never]**

'Then you don't know how it feels to be away from someone you love more than life. She's absolutly everything to me, my whole reason to live'

 **[You truely love her that much?]**

'More than you can imagine. More than God loved humans, more than Azazel loves woman... more than Sirzechs loves his sister' Ddraig chuckled.

Issei was broken from his thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Issei said.

The door creaked open, Issei saw a shadow but couldn't make out who the person was. The shafow moved closer and before Issei knew it, he was pinned down on the bed. He felt warm, wet lips suck his neck, he let out a groan of pleasure. He pushed the figure off himself and he heard a small yelp as it landed on it's butt.

Issei ran over to the light, he turned it on and let out a light gasp at the figure.

Venelana Gremory.

"V-V-V-V-Venelana-sama, w-w-what are you d-doing!"

"I'm claiming you, Sekiryuutei" She said.

"C-C-Claiming me? But you're married!"

"My husband knows, I talked to him about this and he was open to the idea" Venelana explained "He has a harem so it's only fair that I have at least one man on the side"

"I like Venelana-sama but I'm taken. In heart, mind and soul"

"I don't care! I want, no, need you Ise-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Whenever you are near, my heart beats fast, even know. My body heats up and I feel a warm sensation in p-"

"Okay! Stop right there! Venelana-sama, you're cleary responding to my aura, you need to calm down"

"It's not just that! It's everything about you, your aroma, your scent, your body, your face, your kindness, your wit, your power! Everything!" Venelana shouted.

Issei rubbed his eyes "I want you to think on it, next time we meet, tell me your true feelings"

Venelana nodded.

 _-Flashback end-_

"I have my answer for you Ise-kun" Venelana whispered huskily.

"Y-Yeah?" Venelana lowerd her voice even more.

"I... love... you" Venelana bit Issei's earlobe.

Rias and her entire peerage were shocked at the revelation, as was Issei and Raynare.

"L-Love? I thought it was just lust!"

"Well... since you left I've been observing you, and you really know how to capture a girls heart" Venelana whispered at the end.

Issei backed away from the crazed MILF, Venelana twirled her brown hair. Issei couldn't help but be reminded of Akeno. Venelana winked at him before walking off.

"Well that was scary, can I go to my room now?" Issei asked Grayfia.

"Of course Issei-sama, follow me"

 _-Issei and Raynare's room-_

"Ahhh I missed this bed!" Issei said as he threw himself on it "Now all I need is Ray and it'll be perfect!"

Just as he said that, Raynare came out of the En suite bathroom wearing nothing but a skimpy night gown. She licked her lips and moved towards her man, making sure to move her hips in an over-the-top fashion. Issei was drooling.

Raynare moved as close as possible to Issei, she pushed him back on the bed and smirked. She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his neck, sucking on it with great effort. Issei let out a moan that resonated around the room.

Ray snaked her hands up Issei's torso, feeling his rock hard abs. She moved her head down to his torso and licked his chest. Once she stopped, she drew circles around his chest with her finger.

"Me and you baby, for once it's just me and you" Ray said in seductive voice.

"Yeah, I've been hoping to some alone time with you... but I didn't expect I was the one to be pleasured"

"Think of it as reward, for staying so faithful... even with bunch of other obsessed Onee-chan's" Ray said laughing a little. She kissed his chest agian.

[Issei, hate to interrupt your little session here but...] Ddraig said out loud but was cut off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did... did you just fucking call me Issei?!" Issei exclaimed.

[Yes I did! Look I've been thinking, you need to take a side]

"A side?" Both Ray and Issei were curious.

[Yes. A side. It's Ophis or Great Red]

"Of course I choose..." Issei was cut off.

[You need to hear both sides of the story Issei. Red may love you like a son but she's using you]

"Using him, why would Red be using Issei?" Ray asked.

[Remember, she's the DxD. The dragon of dragons, she wants the world to have pure dragons, only worthy of what she picks. The Evil dragons, gone. Ouroborous, dead. And you're the purifier]

"I'm... the purifier"

[Exactly, you're the purifier, destined to become the pariah of dragons, The Crimson Outcast]

"I'm her tool?" Issei said with a hint of saddness.

[Yes, but Ophis is the same but she only wants you to kill Great Red]

"So it's kill my mother or become hated by my own kind" Issei said.

[Pretty much]

"Let me think on it, I'll get back to you in a few chapters" Raynare punched Issei.

"What the fuck did Kiba tell you!"

 _-Next day, Outside the Manor-_

"What's up everyone!" Azazel said to the Gremory Peerage.

Issei and Ray stood along side Azazel looking kn at Rias' rather surprised peerage.

"So you guys need to train for the upcoming Rating Games. Yeah, yeah yeah, I know you don't want to but you have to so suck it up, Issei?"

Issei stood forward "Alright, **[Knights]** first. Irina," Issei chuckled "You'll be training to use this!"

Issei held up a broad sword "I trust you know the sword?"

"H-Hauteclere?"

"Correct, as for your trainer," Issei chuckeled evily again "...Griselda Quarta" Irina froze.

"You're probably wondering, 'but Issei-kun, how can I use Hauteclere, it's a Holy Sword!' My answer is that Michael and Akeno-chan reworked it to your wave length and as for Griselda, she owes Azazel a favour"

Issei threw the sword at Irina, she caught it and walked of. He then looked at Kiba.

"Okay Kiba, you'll be training with your old master again and I want you to attempt to get control of the hidden power within you" Kiba was confused.

"Hidden power?"

"Blade Blacksmith" Issei revealed.

Kiba's face hardened, he nodded and walked off.

"Now to the **[Bishops]** , Gasper, you _NEED_ to know how to function around people, that's the first step to learing how to properly weild Forbidden Balor View" Gasper nodded nervously before Raynare took his hand and lead him off.

"Kuroka! My sweet kitten, you'll be training with Koneko understand, at this point the only thing you need to do is learn to control time" Kuroka nodded and grabbed Koneko, she teleported both of them away.

"Okay now to the, scary, scary **[Queen]**. Barquiel will be training you" Akeno's eyes widened "You'll be meeting him in your room, go there now!" Akeno walked off.

"Now for you Rias, as a small favour I'm having Sirzechs train you directly" Rias eyes widenend.

"Onii-sama is training me?!"

"Correct, if you are truely to defeat Sairaorg Bael, you'll need all the power possible but don't stop there, you're also the brains of your group. Read up on stratagy as well" Rias nodded and walked off.

Issei sighed 'Well looks like it's just me left'

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Behind Issei was a large bang, he turned and saw a massive Dragon: Tanin.

"Well then Ddraig, come at me!"

Issei flew forward and punched Tanin in the chest, landing the first blow of a three week battle.

 **Been a long ass time, sorry about that. But I can say that I am working on something, not DxD related but Bleach related**.


	16. Devils, they suck

**[Jet!]**

Issei rocketed through the air, dodging a massive ball of fire from the former Dragon King: Tanin. He moved at blinding speed toward Tanin and threw a heavy punch that connected with Tanin's face, causing the dragon to recoil.

Tanin recovered and backhanded Issei who held up his hands and tried to stop the hand. He failed. He was smashed through a mountain. Tanin laughed, but his amusment was short lived.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

The red beam struck Tanin's chest, leaving a deep gash. Tanin retaliated by swinging his tail at Issei who dodged it. He flew away from Tanin and faced him. Tanin started to charge up flames from his mouth. Issei, on the other hand, charged up an incredible amount of draconic energy.

 **[Maximum Power, Overdrive Dragon Shot]**

A massive ball of energy, the size of Kuoh Academy fired from Issei's hands. It collided with Tanin's fire which was equal in size. Both poured more and more firepower into their attacks but in the end, Tanin won... or so he thought.

When the fire and energy dissapated Issei was nowhere to be seen. Before Tanin could react, he felt numerous punches and kicks on his back. Then, a dragon shot. Tanin fell to the ground. Issei was breathing heavily.

"Damn Ossan, you're good" Tanin chuckled as he got up.

"As are you, I heard you beat Tiamat with ease" Tanin said.

"Yeah, but that was with **[Juggernaut Drive]** " Issei replied.

"You're too modest kid, you're definetley strong. The blood of Great Red's an added bonus too"

"Yeah I guess so" Issei said.

Issei flew to the top of a mountain and let his **[Balance Breaker]** dissolve. He limped his way over to his futon and fell on it, hugging his pillow.

It had been two weeks since he left for training and by Kami was he tired. He missed Raynare too... like a lot. He'd not been able to take his mind off her, she'd been on gracing his mind constantly, her laugh, her smile, her eyes... her body.

That last one made Issei smile lecherously.

Issei knew that the girls he lived with were... slightly obsessed with him. And he knew Raynare was... a bit more than obsessed and at this point, he felt the same way.

He couldn't stand being away from her, he hated not having her by his side. It tore his heart apart just thinking about her being somewhere else except his side.

He _**LOATHED**_ it!

Issei tossed and turned in his sleep, having many bad dreams. Mostly about his mother and Ophis, how would he choose, who's side would he take... would he rather be hated or kill a family member...

 **-End of the training-**

"Raynare!"

"Ise-kun!"

The crazy couple hugged each other tightly, oh how they missed each other. They broke away and kissed each other passionatly. Raynare smirked.

"Hey baby, I got something to show you" Raynare's wings burst from here back, with a little addition that shocked Issei, she was up to eight wings! Issei clapped.

"Congrats sweetie!" Issei fell back onto the sofa. Currently they were in the Gremory Manor sitting room, with Rias and the rest of her peerage. The peerage each congratulated Raynare, it was very clear that all of them got along.

It made Issei smile.

He lay back on the sofa, he looked around a bit and saw Azazel leaning against a wall. He looked over at Raynare with a kind look in his eye, who smiled back in return.

"Yo, Issei. I got bad news for ya..." Azazel trailed off.

"What?" Issei said seriously.

Azazel snickered "Penemue's gonna be at the party"

Both Issei and Raynare froze in place, while Kiba started laughing his ass off. Both Issei and Raynare uttered words that confused almost everyone in the room.

"...Fuck..."

"Issei... if you were a virgin, I'd sympathize" Azazel said.

"Ray, if I get raped tonight, I'm so sorry" Raynare put a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, I'll kill the bitch if she does" Raynare said with a grin similer to that of Seryu Ubiquitous.

Issei sighed and walked off, motioning Kiba to come with him. He followed quickly and the two friends made there way to the front garden of the Gremory House which was, as always, over the top filled with rare plants and beautiful stone work and greenery.

"Show me your new power!" Issei said.

 **[Balance Break, Glory Drag Trooper]**

Around Kiba, an army of Dragon Knights were created, each weilding a holy sword. Kiba smirked.

"You like?" Kiba asked.

"Badass! Dude that is fucking cool! Now I kinda feel inferior" Kiba laughed.

"They aren't that powerful as of yet, they can only mimic my speed and not techniques"

"Pretty good, give it ten years and you could be the best knight in the underworld" Issei said with his thumb up.

"So cheesy" Kiba said.

"Shut up!"

Kiba and Issei made their way back to the Manor, they talked like friends. Although, when Issei entered the Manor, he went full on stealth mode to avoid the crazy MILF that could smell him prowling the halls.

The two got back to the sitting room amd fell back on the sofa, Issei was quickly joined by Raynare.

"Y'know honey, we need a song. You know how couples have their song?"

"Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu" Raynare stared at him wide eyed.

"I was thinking the same thing" Raynare kneeled on Issei's legs and kissed him.

"Great minds" They both said after breaking away.

 _-Scene Break-_

The party... Rias and her peerage were dressed in formal wear, Rias in a red dress with her hair in a pony tail, Akeno in a black kimono, Irina wearing a chestnut brown dress, Koneko in a white dress, Kiba wearing a black suit, Kuroka dressed in her usual and Gasper wearing a suit

Akeno and Rias were talking to boring nobles, Koneko was eating sweets at a table, Irina was socializing with other girls, Kiba was surrounded by all the rest of the girls... and even a few guys. Kuroka was having a littke chat with Sirzeches who was at the far corner of the room and Gasper was under the table Koneko was at hiding in his box.

Issei, on the other hand, had not arrived yet. No, he was busy cowering away because he did not want to go anywhere near Penemue.

He decided to stop being a pussy and straightend his bowtie, straightend his tuxedo jacket and set his cufflinks properly. He marched his way straight to the party hall, he pushed open the double doors and walked in, attracting a lot of attention toward him. He looked around and breathed out, he made his way over to Azazel who was leaning against a wall.

He flashed a smile and spoke "I noticed something, you and Ray are remarkably close, what's up with that"

"She's my niece" Azazel revealed.

"Hm, I take it your sister died after the war" Azazel nodded "Sorry man"

"It's no problem man, thanks for taking good care of her" Issei was about to walk away but he stopped suddenly.

"Wait. When Raynare first brought me to you, you said you would 'reward' her? The hell did you mean by that" Azazel laughed.

"I was gonna tell her she's my niece" Azazel said with a smile.

"Ah okay, see ya man" Issei walked through the party hall, gathering all the attention from most of the female attendee's. Even drawing enough attention for Kiba to escape from the crazy devils.

"Ise-kun!" Issei turned around and a huge smile came to his face, Raynare ran toward him. She stopped infront of him and placed a peck on his lips.

"Hey baby! I didn't think you'd show up!" Raynare said with a smile.

"I'll be running if Penemue shows up. I just won't be able to dea..." Issei was cut off by a voice that made him shiver. The voice was sexy... to say the least.

"Ise-kun..." The hot breath hit his ear, it made him shiver. He felt a hand snake up his chest and caress his chest. The other hand pulled him back and he heard a sniffing noise and felt something in his hair. He felt a wet sensation on his neck, it moved from the bottom to the top. He was then pulled back into two soft pillows, he looked up and saw the perfect face of Penemue.

She had emerald eyes and silky black hair. She had a smile that radiated innocence but underneath was filled with lust. The perfect cream face made any man love her. Her figure was that of a Goddess, the thin waist, the perfectly shaped and beautifully huge ass, the amazingly prefect H cup breasts, the gorgeous curves, the long legs and the thick body.

It made Issei want to scream.

Penemue: The Chief Secretary of the Fallen Angels and the biggest sex freak in all the factions, scared the absolute shit out of the Sekiryuutei.

"Ise-kun..." Penemue's hot breath made Issei crazy "You owe me a little game, don't you" She giggled "The One Eyed Eel and The Lonely Cave I believe it was called" Penemue bit Issei's ear.

Issei struggled and broke free "I don't owe you anything, you crazy bitch!"

"Muu~! Ise-kun, you're so mean. Why won't you satistfy my hunger for you?"

"Because the 'hunger' is never satistfied for anyone you take a liking to. You'll never stop, ever!"

"Of course I won't, a lioness never gives up her prey" Penemue said seductively.

"By the way... did you sniff my hair?" Penemue smiled.

"Yes"

"That's weird, you're weird, I'm leaving now. Come on Ray" Raynare quickly followed behind Issei as he made his way over to Rias and Akeno, if he was their bodyguard he had to act like it.

Rias and Akeno were together at the further side of the massive, overly decorated party hall. They both looked as though they wanted to commit Seppuku. Issei approached them and gave them both a nod then stood behind them, acting like a proper bodyguard.

Good thing too, cause trouble just showed up.

"Yo Rias" A male voice said. It was Zephrydor Glasya-Labolas.

Zephrydor had lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body. He has green hair that stood on its end. Zephyrdor also wore ornaments on his trousers.

"Zephrydor" Rias said with disgust.

"Why take that tone with me, you know what I can give and you know you'd love it" Zephrydor said lecherously.

"You're a pig Zephrydor, a disgusting pig" Rias snapped.

"Then let me have a go at that sexy **[Queen]** of yours" Zephrydor replied, causing Akeno to look away in disgust. Mentioning Akeno was enough to get Issei involved.

"Alright asshole, piss off" Issei said, causing Rias to jump a little.

"Who the hell are you, you Rias' **[Pawn]** or something?"

"Ha! She wishes! Seriously though, you better keep walking if you know what's good for you..." Issei said with an evil eye.

"Hey, that girl with you, she seems like she likes to do the dirty, how about you let me have a little go" Raynare looked away in looked away almost vomiting, while Issei, that was the breaking point.

"You shouldn't have said that..."

 **[Boost!]** Issei sprang forward, punching Zephrydor hard in the face, causing him to fly back. Issei walked toward him and picked him up from the ground, he smashed his head into Zephrydor's. He then slammed Zephrydor into the ground.

"Know your place asshole!" Sirzeches came over and placed a hand on Issei's shoulder, he then addressed the watching crowd.

"Please, go back to enjoying yourselves! All is well here, just a bodyguard doing his job" Sirzeches said with his usual smile gracing his face.

Issei walked off back to Rias and Akeno, but was interrupted by a small voice, sweet voice.

"Hey Issei-sama!" Issei turned and smiled, there was Ravel Phenex with the girl from Raiser's peerage with that face mask, Isabella.

"Oh, hello Lady Phenex" Issei bowed and Ravel pouted a little.

"Hey, it's Ravel not Lady Phenex, that's my mother!"

"I apologise Ravel-sama" Ravel jabbed Issei in the stomach.

"Stop bowing and adding 'sama'! Jeez, it's just Ravel-chan to you, anyways Issei-sama, I'd like to invite you to tea and cakes sometime" Ravel said with a deep blush.

"Hm, why of course I would! When?" Issei said.

"Oh, uh, how about after the Rias-sama's rating game!" Ravel said.

"Sure, I'll come 'round then"

"Yay! I can't wait for you to come, Issei-sama!" Ravel said before running off, Issei's attention was then got by Isabella.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei... is Yubelluna doing well" Issei smiled at her.

"Yes, she's doing well, she's very happy where she is now and misses you and the rest of the girls in Raiser's peerage" Isabella smiled.

"I'm glad she's happy, unlike the rest of us she's found someone that can cherish" Issei put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll find someone, one day. And that person will treat you with love and he or she will respect you for the powerful and beautiful woman you are" Issei said with big smile, Isabella blushed.

"Thank you... I can see why Yubelluna fell in love with you" She pecked Issei on the cheek and ran after Ravel, little did she know that Issei's ego just skyrocketed to unbelievable levels.

 _-Scene Break-_

The party, to say the least was, interesting. At least that's what Issei thought, though the situation he was in right now was more than scary.

Currently he was lying on his room bed, Raynare in the shower, with Penemue who had somehow found his room (Azazel probably told her). She was on top of Issei, who's arms were bound by very powerful magic, kissing his neck and feircly groping his crotch. She had three of her fingers in his mouth so he couldn't shout for help. She whispered in his ear.

"You've got no idea how much I've wanted this. Just imagine if it was me and you" Penemue bit the tip of Issei's nose.

"...Constant... sex" Penemue's voice made Issei shiver once again, she giggled "You're packing such a huge package my sweet Ise-kun, I... want... it" Penemue giggled "I bet you're wondering why I'm like this, aren't you, Ise-kun"

Issei nodded, Penemue giggled "Well, I'm actually a half-breed, like you, except unlike you... I'm a Succubus..." Issei's eyes widened.

"Part succubus, part fallen angel. All sex-freak" Penemue giggled again "Isn't the rush exciting, doing this while your lover is so close by" Suddenly, a long, thin black tail with a black heart on the end, came from just above Penemue's butt. She used it to stroke Issei's cheek in a small circular motion.

"My lust for you fills me, my hunger for sex fuels me. My want, no, need for your body is what drives me. I know how much you love my body Ise-kun, the combination of fallen angel and succubus makes for an incredible combo, don't you think" Penemue licked Issei's cheek.

"Your face tastes amazing, oh how I hope Raynare will let me and you fu... wait! I've got it" Penemue pulled her fingers out of Issei's mouth and ran to the shower room after licking the saliva off her fingers.

She entered the shower, surprising Raynare, she panted for a bit before proceeding to kiss Raynare passionatly. She broke away and whispered something into her ear, making her gasp.

 _-Next morning-_

Issei awoke feeling tired, why? Well, he just had an single hour of sleep... thanks to the crazy amount of sex that could be classed as rape. Though Issei had to admit: Penemue was the best sex he'd ever had.

He got up from the bed, carfully trying not to wake up his two ra... partners. He stealthily maneuvered into the shower and cleaned himself up, he had a rating game to observe. He dressed himself in, what he called, his fallen angel attire.

A black button-up shirt with white buttons, black jeans with a belt that had the letters 'I' and 'H' in gold on it. Black leather gloves and black sweatbands. Over the shirt he wore a black trench coat with golden buttons. He buttoned the coat up. His shoes were black boots.

Issei thought himself to look awesome. (A/N: But we know he doesn't)

He left his room but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he looked around and smiled, there stood Tiamat.

"Hey Tia"

"Hiya Issei-sama, can I accompany you?"

"You never needed to ask, just use your chibi form if you wish, besides, you gotta moniter the game right?" Tia nodded and morphed into a little chibi version of her dragon form, she sat herself on Issei's shoulder.

And Issei walked to the observation room, ready to see if all that training that Rias and her peerage went through, paid off.

 _-Elsewhere-_

"So, what do you think dear thing, shall the Gremory girl win" A black haired young man asked his young blonde companion.

"Of course, her peerage is far stronger, master" The young man smiled.

"And when they win, you can prove yourself in combat against the filthy dragon when we reveal ourselves" The young said.

"Good, I can't wait to hurt that disgusting creature"

 **Cliffhanger, dun dun dun! Okay, so if you do figure this out and you have asked me about this before, while I may give subtle/obvious hints to people who ask, I would never give this away, EVER.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
